Eclipse of the Eyes
by we'vehitanAllxTimexLow
Summary: Kim's invisible to everyone, even her parents. What happens when she's finally seen? Jared's a normal boy who changes...a lot. What happens when fate gives him a little push in the right direction? Each chapter based on song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.
1. Disconnected

_**A/N: Okay...so, hey everyone! This is my second, I think, multi-chaptered (well it **_**will _be eventually) story. It feels like I haven't written anything new in a while. Anyway, I feel this story needs some explanation:_**

Introduction to story--**_I decided to combine choices from my poll. This is a Jared/Kim imprint story, but every chapter will be based on a song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. The lyrics will be placed throughout the chapter. Also, the chapters will be either Jared's or Kim's point of view. The POVs will not necessarily alternate back and forth, though. They will be whatever works for the story.  
_**

Lyrics--**_I'll say this now so that I hopefully won't have to say it again *looks sternly at readers...if she has any*, the lyrics aren't always going to completely fit the story or character's thoughts, so stay with me. Also, it will be my own interpretation of the lyrics and how they fit with what's going on._**

Future/Present Works--**_I'm very disappointed with the response that I got to my last posted chapter of McGonagall's Mission (Harry Potter fic). I don't know if my readers have lost interest or what. I know that I haven't been the greatest author/poster at the moment and I'm sorry for that. It takes time, though, for me to get all of the ideas that are swirling in my head down on paper (well, computer) in a way that will make sense. As for future works, I have a couple stories that I am working on for FictionPress (my PenName for FictionPress is YouxHadxMexAtxHello so check it out!) and some _ideas_ for stories for FanFiction. I will probably post a new poll concerning future stories or works for FanFiction._**

**_Okay, sorry to bore you, but now Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own the song Disconnected which belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Alright...enjoy.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter One- Disconnected (Kim's POV)  
**

_You know that you are  
The center of my attention  
And you leave me no choice  
Tripping on to the floor  
Looking at my reflection  
As I follow the chord to your voice  
As it rings on through  
Your voice clearly receptive like the day we met I knew_

Invisible- not prominent or readily noticeable; impossible to see. That is how it is defined in a dictionary. Nine letters, four syllables. Just a simple word usually meaning no more than the silly super power of a cartoon character on television. To me, however, that word labeled my existence.

When I was younger, I didn't understand why I was overlooked so repeatedly. All I ever wanted to do was scream, "I'm right here, look at me." I didn't, though. I was too shy, and I still am. I'm not a boring person, just content to keep to myself. No, not content...obligated, I guess, is a better word. No one ever really took the time to listen and understand me, not even my parents. They're good people, just not good parental figures; too much of workaholics for that.

As I stood, staring and critiquing my reflection, I realized why I was disregarded with so much ease. I was plain. Not unfortunate looking, but not exquisite either. My black hair reached a little bit below the top of my ribs and was thin and flat. My honey-brown eyes were too small to balance out my wide face, and my extra long eyelashes seemed out of place. My broad nose and mouth didn't help much either. Although I could easily point out every single one of my flaws, I wasn't totally unhappy with myself. I appreciated the unique milk-and-coffee look of my silky skin. It was very different from the copper skin tone that most people had on the reservation. I was also fond of the dark pink color that my lips seemed to have naturally acquired.

I slipped on a pair of light-wash jeans and a navy blue, long-sleeved sweater. I slung my bag on my shoulder and grabbed my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ off my nightstand. I shivered as I padded down the hallway in my socks and was glad when, at last, I shoved my frozen toes into my sneakers. My parents were already at their respective jobs, so the house was serene and quiet as usual. I stood on my tip-toes and guided my hand among the boxes of food in our pantry until I found one that contained granola bars. I wasn't short, probably about five-foot-seven; our pantry had some pretty high shelves. I ripped open my breakfast and bit into the crunchy food. My eyes widened as I looked at the clock. I hurried to wrap my coat around my tiny frame as I stumbled out the door. I locked it behind me and scurried down the sidewalk. It was about a fifteen to twenty minute walk to school from my house, but I didn't mind, except for days like this. The rain dampened my jeans, and I was going to be late for my first period class…history.

_Don't hang up on me 'cause I'm hung up on you  
Don't tell me how to feel like you always do  
I know you're right, I don't wanna fight  
Is this how our story ends or a new chapter begins?_

I hastily threw things in my locker and, with much effort, pulled the books that I needed before lunch from my overstuffed bag. The hallway was empty apart from a few lingering students. I put my head down as I jogged to my class. I silently walked into the classroom and blushed as I gazed at the tile floor. I could feel the teacher, Mr. Hodges, and the rest of my classmates staring at me. As soon as I reached my seat all the way to the left of the classroom by the large bay windows, the students had turned to the front of the room, and Mr. Hodges had continued his lecture about the Cold War. I was left in the dust, already forgotten.

I pulled out and opened my history notebook, expertly flipping past the first ten or so pages that were filled with initials inside hearts. I started to take notes, but my hand had a mind of its own as it began to form different letters. I looked at my paper to see "Jared" scrawled in my boyish print. I blushed and carefully looked to the desk next to me, which held the object of my affection. Jared Lupus had shaggy black hair that hung a little past his chin and dark chocolate eyes that made you want to melt...well it made me melt anyway. He was about five-foot-eleven and was built pretty muscular, but he was on the high school's football team so it was expected. His smile was beautiful and gorgeous. He was amazing, smart, funny and-

"Miss Connweller?"

My head snapped to the front of the room where Mr. Hodges was standing, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yes?" I asked timidly.

"I asked you what year the Soviet Union collapsed, and I would like you to answer the question today please," he uttered obviously annoyed.

"Oh, uh 1991," I stammered.

"Yes, thank you. That led to the United States being the dominant military power. This was-"

I tuned out the rest of his lecture, and I was sure that about ninety-three percent of the other students in the classroom were doing the same. I continued my musings of Jared. I still had a crush on him from when I was thirteen. I was seventeen and a junior in high school now. Jared and I had gone to school together since we were little, everyone had. There were only three schools on the reservation: an elementary school, a middle school, and a high school. Still, Jared never noticed me. He just fell into the trench of people that continued to look through me every day.

_As the days roll by  
Can't help myself just sit and wonder why  
Was it something I said?  
Something I did? My girl  
Your wilted roses make me cry  
A sentimental sign of rejection  
As I follow the chord to your voice  
As it rings on through  
Your voice clearly receptive like the day we met I knew_

The week went slowly, and homework was piled onto our backs as though we were our teachers' own personal pack mules. I sat alone at an empty table in the cafeteria reading on Wednesday just like every other day. Part of the reason I brought a book to read is that I used it as an excuse to not look around the lunchroom. Right about now was when Kieran Bennett, Jared's latest girlfriend, would walk over to his table and flirt shamelessly. That was something I didn't want to see.

Nobody even stared at me, wondering why I sat alone. They didn't even see me, I was transparent. I considered what I could possibly have done to make myself this way. I wasn't unapproachable or hostile. I was simply introverted, but I had opinions and thoughts that I wished I could share with someone other than my diary. I yearned to be able to tell my parents that I wanted to be a writer or a literature teacher, but to them they are both impractical careers. I wished that people knew I could draw fairly well and that I thought _Harry Potter_ was one of the best series of books ever written. I desired to tell somebody, anybody, that I had always wanted Atticus from _To Kill a Mockingbird_ to be my father. I had always wondered what would be worse, being mocked and ridiculed or unseen. I was beginning to think the latter.

~*~

I staggered through the halls trying to make it to my last class of the day on time. My head was down, and I walked with a purpose. I collided with something and would have fell to the ground had the person I knocked into not reached out and caught me by my shoulders.

"Sorry," they muttered almost imperceptibly.

I peeked up to the person standing before me. Jared Lupus stood gazing at something over my right shoulder. I blushed as I looked at his striking features. His hands were above the average temperature for a healthy person, and I wondered if he was coming down with something. I almost swooned as I looked into his eyes. They weren't even focused on me, but that seemed trivial. Too soon he let go of his hold on my upper arms and stepped around me. I stared after him as he continued on his way down the crowded hallway, continued on with his life.

_Don't hang up on me 'cause I'm hung up on you  
Don't tell me how to feel like you always do  
I know you're right, I don't wanna fight  
Is this how our story ends or a new chapter begins?  
Begins..._

The rain saturated my clothes and hair with water as I half-ran home. I jiggled my keys into the lock on our front door.

I threw me keys onto the counter in our kitchen, and they fell onto the island with a thud. I looked at the clock on our microwave: four o'clock. I knew my parents wouldn't be home until at least ten, so I started making dinner for myself. I'll admit that sometimes I feel deserted, like my parents forgot they ever gave birth to me. I would never complain, though. They made sure that our house was stocked with food so that I could keep myself fed and gave me a place to live. For that I was happy.

I was just finishing the last of my whopping pile of homework when I heard the front door creak open and slam shut. The parental unit, or at least one part of it, was home. The clock read half past ten. I put my pen down softly and stood up from my mahogany desk. The stairs groaned in protest as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Hey," I heard my mom say.

"Oh, hi," I replied walking into the kitchen. I saw my mom leaning over the sink, her back facing away from me.

"So, how is everything?"

"Okay, I guess. Well, today I-" I was cut off as my mother whirled around, frantically pointing at the earpiece on the side of her head. Oh, she was talking to a client or her boss. My mom was a real estate agent for the small town of La Push. Where she got all her business from, I'll never know.

I walked dejectedly upstairs and lay down on my bed in an attempt to go to sleep. I could only think about Jared, my parents, Jared, school, and more Jared. My parents lived for work and worked to live. Along their way to the top they had forgotten a lot of things. My dad even forgot where he came from. My dad was one-hundred percent Quileute, but we no longer honored or even acknowledged their traditions. I used to love when my grandpa had sat me on his knee and told me the old legends as he smoked an ancient pipe. He died when I was ten years old, and I still miss him.

Lastly, I reflected on my crush on a certain boy. I really liked him. I mean I really, really, really liked him. I've sat next to him since we were in the eighth grade. Four years I have sat next to him and he has only ever spoken to me when he needs the answer to a question or to ask for an extra pen or pencil. I supposed he doesn't even know my name.

_Don't hang up on me 'cause I'm hung up on you  
Don't tell me how to feel like you always do  
I know you're right, I don't wanna fight  
Is this how our story ends or a new chapter begins?_

Friday, the last day of the school week. I think tomorrow I would go sketch or write in the spot I found a couple of weekends ago. _I hope it still looks the same as last time, _I thought to myself. The field I discovered had been beautiful in the spring. Wheat grew in bold colors of gold and tan. White clouds smeared across a canvas of blue. Trees covered in leaves of fluorescent greens created a circle around the wheat field. Ever since I discovered my little hideout, I had been craving to go back. It stirred a feeling in me that I can't describe. It made me feel blissful and happy and many things I can't even put into words. It was a place where I could be totally at peace.

I was interrupted as Mr. Hodges and some of the stragglers ambled into History 2. Everyone came in and took their seats. Everyone except Jared, that is. _I wonder where he is, _I pondered frenetically.

I peered around the cafeteria at lunch time. I placed _Pride and Prejudice _on my lap and took a better look around the boisterous space. Still no Jared. I concluded that he probably wasn't coming to school today. I really hoped he was just out sick with a one-day stomach bug. Maybe I should go by his house and give him a fruit basket or something? No, no, it wouldn't matter if I cared. Maybe I'll just discreetly mosey past his house after school. I'll just have to take the longer way home, no big deal.

History was extremely boring without Jared to watch. During the forty-five minute subject, I had filled two entire pages in my notebook with "I love Jared" and "Mr. and Mrs. Jared Lupus", which was normal for me anyway.

~*~

Jared's entire house was dark, but it still had a very quaint feel even without anybody home. Since I didn't see him anywhere, I jogged faster past his house. I passed a strip of woods as the sun starting sinking in the sky. It was a magnificent sight, and I wanted _so bad_ to stay forever.

I heard a howl from deep in the dense forest. I whipped my head around and searched the trees. I would have sworn that I saw a flash of dark brown in the plummeting sun, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared.

"I'm losing my mind," I whispered out loud to myself.

I sat propped up on some pillows in my bed later that night. I had my sketch pad out and was tapping a pencil against my chin trying to think of what to draw. I thought about the sun in the sky this afternoon and the opaque woodlands. I also replayed the burst of brown that I had seen in the forest over in my head. I deliberated what it could possibly be. Maybe a fox? Or a bear? It could have possibly just been my eyes deceiving me. The last was the most likely of the three.

I caught a glimpse of my once-blank piece of paper to see a rough outline of a regal wolf staring back at me. Its eyes held such emotion that I was afraid it could see into my soul. I hastily shoved my sketch pad under my bed wanting to break the trance that those eerily impassioned eyes had captured me in.

* * *

_**Ending A/N: I hope you liked it. I know there will be at least a few grammatical errors seeing as that is **_**not **_**my strong point. Well, please drop a review...you know you want to. No really *starts making mind controlling gestures (whatever those are)* you are getting sleepy and you want to review my story before you take a niiiice long nap.**_


	2. Waiting

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter of Eclipse of the Eyes. It's in Jared's point of view. Uh, not really much else to say, but I hope you enjoy yourselves!**_

Disclaimer #1--I don't own any of the original characters, plots, scenes, etc. from the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer #2--I also do not own the song Waiting. It belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**Chapter Two- Waiting (Jared's POV)  
**

_Six o'clock in the morning here and it's after dark for now  
I'm waiting for the moment she said you would come around_

_Feeling sorrow  
For all the things you had to steal and borrow  
Bring back the days we had before tomorrow  
Relapse and then collapse into yourself once more_

My lids felt heavy as I forced myself to let in the light of the rising sun. I didn't want to face another day. I wanted to clamber back to the passive sanctuary that was sleep. Free of obligations and emotions all at once.

I grabbed a folded shirt from my bureau and pulled it over my head. I slid on a clean pair of jeans and shook out my hair. Lethargically, I shuffled down the hallway to the bathroom.

I splashed icy water on my face and looked at my appearance in the mirror. I gripped the sides of the sink tighter as I saw the slight bags under my eyes and the just overall _worn _look of my face. I didn't _want _to have these problems; I shouldn't _have_ to deal with this situation. Last year, I had been a lighthearted and carefree teenage boy. This year, I was a mature and distressed man.

I flicked off the faucet and turned back to my room. Lack of sleep was catching up to me. Who could sleep through all the arguing and hollering? Shaking my head, I staggered down the steps and towards the smell of bacon.

"Hey, Jared, sweetie, can you grab that," my mom said pointing to a plate of steaming pancakes. I swiped the plate off the counter and brought it to the table.

I looked just like my mother: Trademark Quileute reddish-brown skin and raven black hair. My eyes, though, were my father's. And I hated them.

My mom kissed my head and sat down across from me. I could see faint bruises appearing on her forearms and a reddish hand-print on her cheek. I was happy, at least, that Rayen was asleep so that she didn't have to see her mother like this. Rayen was my seven-year-old sister and the only reason I stayed sane. She was the spitting image of our mother, hazel eyes and all.

It was exactly like my mom to pretend like nothing was wrong. To act like everything was fine. But it wasn't.

"Mom, how long are you going to let him do this to you?" I asked.

"That's not him," she answered simply.

"What?"

"The man that gives me these bruises is not your father. It's from the alcohol. I'm just waiting for my husband to come back," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"He doesn't even drink that much," I pointed out. "You know that, Mom. You have to understand that he isn't coming back," I begged.

I didn't get an answer. She just stood up and brought her dirty dish and glass to the sink. It killed me to see her so resigned about this whole circumstance. Along the way she had just given up because she was waiting for her _husband _to come back. What she didn't understand was that he was the same man. He had changed, but it was permanent and he wasn't coming back…ever.

"Mom, please-"

"Jared," she beseeched me, her voice hoarse. And just like that, she was gone. Collapsed into herself again.

_Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't. Hold on. This light. Is breaking into the  
Day this life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't. Hold on. This light. Is breaking into the day..._

Mr. Hodges droned on about some war, and I tried not to fall asleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw my parents screaming and cussing at each other. _Ugh, why do I get this life, _I cursed myself.

"Miss Connweller?" Mr. Hodges asked for the third time. He anxiously tapped his foot and rolled his eyes as the girl finally spoke. The rest up class was lost to me.

~*~

I leaned against the flagpole outside of La Push Elementary School waiting for the children to get let out. I closed my eyes and let all the feelings swirling in me rise and take over my body. I started to shake as I felt the anger I encompassed towards my father, the frustration I held for my mom, and the distress I suffered for my sister so that she didn't have to grow up in a _completely_ dysfunctional family. I trembled even more.

"Jared, are you okay?"

My eyes snapped open as my shaking ceased. "Yeah, I'm fine, flower," I replied smiling and ruffling her hair.

Normally a guy would take it as a hit to his _manliness_ if he called anyone "flower", but that was what my sister's name meant. It was exactly what she reminded me of. Bright and happy.

"Okay, okay," she laughed, "stop messing up my hair."

I chuckled, her high maturity level was amusing, but complied to her request. "Let's go home," I said and gestured for her to hop on my back. She did with much enthusiasm. We walked to my truck in silence. Eventually, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck, she pressed her head against where my collar met my shoulder. Almost instantly her head flew back up.

"What's wrong, flower?" I asked in alarm.

"Holy cow, Jared! You're skin is really, really hot," she exclaimed. "Are you sick?"

"I don't think so."

"If you say so," she sang.

The truth was that I hadn't very hot lately. I mentally laughed. Oh, the irony.

_Void I can't fill  
The doctor tells me to relax and stand still  
Prescribes me a new pill to quell my anger  
Wish I could make her pull herself up off the floor_

"I'm sick of you sitting around doing nothing-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Altsoba," my mother yelled, effectively cutting off my dad. She rarely used his Native American name because he hated it, but she used it now. My parents, both full Quileute, had disagreed when it came to naming their children. My mother had wanted traditional, Native American names, but my father had wanted to give us, in his words, "normal" names so that we could fit in. To compromise they split it, the first child would have a so-called "normal" name and the second, a Native American name.

"I don't care what-"

"Jared?" A hesitant whisper came from my slightly ajar door. I turned to see Rayen, her eyes wide with fear. Seeing this expression on her face made her truly seem her age.

"Yeah, flower?"

"Can I stay with you? I don't like all the shouting."

"Sure thing," I said pulling back my sheets and quilt. "Hop in."

Ray slid in next to me and buried her face in the pillow trying to drown out the arguing. I knew it wouldn't be that useful, though I didn't say anything. Fortunately, I heard her soft snoring a few minutes later. I didn't fall asleep for another two hours.

_Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't. Hold on. This light. Is breaking into the day  
This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't. Hold on. This light. Is breaking into the day, again  
Into the day, again_

Wednesday, the middle of the school week. I was feeling absolutely horrible. Worse than at the beginning of the week. I had a constant headache and my body was sore all over, not to mention that my skin was extremely warm.

"Hey, you don't looks so great, Jared," my friend, Gareth, said. "Maybe you should go home." He looked at me warily.

"Yeah, I feel like crap. I, uh, don't want to miss anything, though." Could I be any more of an awful liar?

"Okay," he laughed, "whatever you say, man."

We both went back to eating our lunch. I looked around the lunch room to see Kieran Bennett making her way over to our table. I kind of forgot that we were dating. I know that makes me sound like a horrible person, but lately with everything that was going on I just had my mind on a lot of other things.

"Hi, Jared."

"Hey, Kieran," I sighed.

Kieran was a very pretty girl, don't get me wrong. She was from California so she could make guys fall at her feet with her light tan, beach-blonde hair, navy blue eyes, and model body, but…she could be a real bitch. She was nice when we had first met. I don't know what happen; along the way I had lost interest, but I was too much of a _gentleman_ to break up with her.

"So…do you want to hang out after school?" she asked.

"Umm, I have football practice later. I wish I could, though." Lie. "I would love to another day." Another lie.

"Oh, okay," she said with a smile. "Well, see you later," she muttered pecking me on the cheek.

~*~

"Hey," Paul said as I sat down at the beginning of Spanish.

"Hi."

Paul Argento was not exactly one of my closest friends, but I got along the best with him. Well, except when he had one of his melt downs. Paul had quite the temper. He could be one scary guy when he was mad. He was pretty funny when he wasn't being an ass, but it was usually at others' expenses.

"Uh, Mr. Lupus?" Senorita Marta questioned.

"Hmm?"

"The principal wants to see you."

Kids around me made various calls of "oh, you're in trouble."

~*~

As I was walking to the principal's office, I wondered why I would be called there in the first place. I really hoped that nothing bad had happened, especially to Rayen. This thought brought on quicker steps, and I was almost running to the front office.

I heard a tiny gust of air leave someone's chest as I bumped into them. I didn't look down as caught them by the shoulders, muttered a hasty "sorry", and continued down the hall. My eyes stayed locked on the office door as I moved around the person.

Waiting for Miss Sadie, our principal, to get off the phone and fill me in on what happened was unbearable. It felt almost like she was doing it on purpose just to make me squirm. I knew that wasn't true, though. Miss Sadie was actually a very kind person, not your typical no-running-in-the-halls authority figure.

I was finally called in and asked to sit down in one of the chairs across from her desk. She looked frustrated. As if she was debating how to tell me in the least harmful way.

"Jared," she started, "it seems as if your sister got into a fight at school today." She folded her hands in front of her and placed them on top of a stack of papers. "She wasn't hurt," she added upon seeing my worried expression. "Actually, it seems as though she came out unscathed, but I don't think I can say the same for the other boy involved."

I had to stifle a smile. _That's my girl, _I thought. I had never really taught Ray how to fight, but she was a feisty one, so it would figure that she could hold her own.

"Mr. Kennedy informed me that he could not get a hold of your parents, and I assured him that I would try to as soon as I got off the phone with him." Her voice was soft. "I couldn't reach them either."

I, of course, knew why she could not contact my parents. My dad was too busy taking out his anger and exasperation on my mother, and my mom was too busy letting him. Naturally, though, I couldn't tell her this.

"And this brings us to the reason why you are here," she finished satisfied. "The elementary school needs someone to pick Rayen up and bring her home. I am willing to let you off for the rest of the day seeing as there is only one period left of school."

I just sat there and nodded, not sure if that was the end of her little speech.

"You may leave now," she said amused, gesturing with her head towards the door.

"Thank you," I said quietly while standing up. She simply nodded her head and smiled.

_Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't. Hold on. This light. Is breaking into the day  
This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't. Hold on. This light. Is breaking into the day..._

I reached La Push Elementary in record time thanks to my rapid driving. I pulled the keys out of the ignition of my truck and stepped out of the car. My legs ached when my feet hit the ground, and it triggered a domino effect throughout my whole body. I doubled over from the throbbing in my bones, clutching the truck bed in support and grasping my head as sharp pains shot through my skull. My eyes squeezed shut as if that could make it any better.

Slowly, the pain subsided and I was able to stand straight. The dull ache in my bones didn't go away, though. I was very shaken up, but I managed to force my legs to move towards the school.

Rayen was waiting for me outside of the main office. She sat on a bench swinging her legs back and forth impatiently. I gathered my expression and put on a smile for my little sister.

"I heard you got into a tussle today. Care to explain?" I said, trying to sound stern as I tucked my smile away.

"Well, you-you see, Jimmy was m-making fun of my pig-tails, a-and I told him to s-stop, but he-"

"It's okay, Rayen," I laughed. "I'm not mad at you." I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "If you ask me, little Jimmy had it comin' to him."

She giggled and hopped off the wooden bench. We walked into the office to sign her out. As we were leaving, I was informed that the principal wished to see us.

Rayen and I walked into Mr. Kennedy's office. He stood and held out his hand for me to shake. "Hello, Jared." Yeah. Pretty much everyone was on a first-name basis in La Push because everyone knew each other. "I presume that you are aware of the unacceptable behavior that your sister has displayed today?" he asked. Gee, who put a stick up this guy's ass? See, I can make jokes even in a situation like this.

"Absolutely, I plan on making it clear that this is never to happen again," I said winking down at Rayen as Mr. Kennedy turned away to look out the window. I questioned if he knew that all he'd ever see was rain, and today was no exception.

"Good, good. Well, that was all I had to say, so I guess you're free to go," he finished glaring down at my sister. I heard her disguise her laughter as a cough in response.

"Thank you, sir."

We chuckled all the way to the car. I was still laughing when I told Rayen to get in.

_Take time to contemplate who you are and where you want to go.  
Take time to contemplate who you are and where you want to go.  
Into the day…_

I heard arguing coming from inside the house when I pulled up. I turned to look at Rayen and saw her eyes wide as she sunk back into the upholstery of the seat.

"Hey, flower, why don't you go over to Mrs. Harris's house and talk to her for a bit?" I asked, but I didn't really intend to give her any room to dispute it. Mrs. Harris was a very nice old lady that lived next door to us. She reminded me of a gentle and cheerful grandmother as she always invited us over for milk and cookies.

"Okay," Rayen said dimly. She got out of the car and walked across our lawn to a light blue house. I waved to the smiling figure of Mrs. Harris as she let Rayen inside. Once the door was shut, I stepped out of the car and grudgingly trekked up our front walk.

"Why do you never do what I ask, Litonya?" my father's voice boomed.

"This isn't you, Alt. The man I knew loved his kids and family. The man I knew would _never _hit a woman."

I was glad to finally hear my mother put up a fight. Although, I felt a twist in my stomach when I thought of the consequences of this. I had never told anyone what happened in my house for two reasons, the first being that my mother wouldn't let me, and even though I'd like to believe that was the biggest reason, it wasn't. The second incentive to not tell, the biggest one, was that I felt _guilty_. I had sat back and watched as my father slowly ripped down my mom, physically and emotionally. Logically, up until now (And I don't mean now as in this year. I mean now as in this past week.), I hadn't been bodily strong enough to remove or subdue my dad.

Glass shattered and a loud thwack resounded as I entered the house. I ran to the kitchen to see my mom on the floor clutching her cheek as broken glass lay speckled around her. I looked into my father's eyes to see anger, irritation, and just, just…nothing. I looked into my father's eyes to see _my _eyes staring back. But…they weren't my eyes. My eyes were a soft swirling brown, his were hardened coal. I could easily see that the father from my young childhood was gone. Apparently my mother couldn't.

"Get out," I ground out through my clenched jaw.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Get out, now," I repeated. My hands, my legs, and, basically, my whole body began to quiver violently as I stared my father in the eye.

* * *

**Ending A/N: Uhh, well, I hope you liked it. I really would love to hear your feedback so...**

**(-: CLICKET OR TICKET :-)  
**

**V**

**V**

**V  
**


	3. Face Down

_**A/N: Howdy, guys! Sorry it took me kinda long to post this. I was pretty busy, my hockey team had playoffs this past weekend, and sadly we lost, but we still get to go to Districts in a little while. Uh, well this chapter is also from Jared's point of view and the next will definitely be from Kim's so don't worry if you like hers better. This chapter is a bit messy, I think. It was kind of hard seeing as I had to write in Jared's and Sam's thoughts most of the time. **_**ALL _thoughts (and lyrics) will be _**_italicized**, but not all things **italicized **will be thoughts...confusing? I know *insert evil laugh* that's just how I planned it. Anyways, you should be able to tell when someone is **_**thinking**_** something or I'm just putting an emphasis on a word/words. Tha-tha-that's all folks (oh, how I crack myself up *slaps knee*). Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Eclipse of the Eyes. Oh, and a special thanks to my sorta unofficial beta/best friend youXsetXmyXsoulXalight for helping me with this chappie.  
**_

Disclaimer #1--I don't own any of the original characters, plots, scenes, etc. from the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer #2--I also do not own the song Face Down. It belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**Chapter Three- Face Down (Jared's POV)**

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down_

My limbs continued to shake, and my fists clenched and unclenched fiercely. Stumbling back a couple of steps, my father's alarmed eyes met mine. He _should_ be terrified; I was completely and utterly_ pissed off. _I was sick and tired of the bruises on my mom's face and arms. I was fed up with his totally detached attitude towards his family, and he was going to leave, or I was going to forcibly remove him.

When he still hadn't moved, I pushed and shoved him until we were out the backdoor. His eyes were wide, and I couldn't help but notice that he seemed younger than me at the moment. He tripped and fell to the ground in his desperate attempt to put some space between us. His eyes, petrified and stunned, flickered between where my mom stood anxiously watching the scene before her and me, who stood right in front of him.

The sun had receded behind the horizon long ago, and the two of us were barely visible in the pitch black. _Good, _I thought, _no one will see when I kill him. _Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating, but he wasn't getting away so easy.

"Leave now and I won't call the police and tell everyone what you did," I spat out.

"Son, we can fix—"

"I am _not_ your son," I interrupted him, "and _we_ can't fix anything." I struggled to keep my composure as my body persisted to vibrate. "The only solution is for you to get out of our lives and never come back. It's not a suggestion, either."

Cautiously, he got to his feet and took a step towards me. I took a step back. My bones rattled and ached underneath my skin, and I felt the urge to drop to my hands and knees, but I kept my stance rigid and unmoving. This man was testing my patience, and though I'd always thought I was the kind of person who had a lot of that, it seemed as if lately it had run out.

"Litonya," he said while looking at her pleadingly.

"Don't bring her into this." I was practically yelling now. No doubt that the neighbors heard. I shook and shook and, finally, hunched over against all the pain. I fell to my knees crushing my head between my hands. My bones rolled and scraped against each other, and my skull pounded. Suddenly, my lung capacity all but depleted, and my skin burned. I scrunched my eyes shut, but all I saw was blinding white flashes behind my eyelids. The agony built until I exploded…literally.

"Holy…" I heard my dad whisper into the frosty air. As I glanced towards the voice, I realized that I could see everything in the night with startling clarity. It was like having night-vision goggles, but better, _way_ better.

My mom gasped from her place at the backdoor, and when I looked down, I understood why. I was on all fours, and I had paws. I had freaking brown, furry, animal _paws._ They were enormous. My breathing came out in puffs and I licked my teeth to feel razor sharp replacements.

_What the _hell _is going on? _I thought frantically. What I didn't expect was for my thoughts to be answered.

_You're a werewolf, Jared, _a voice in my head answered. _The legends about the Cold Ones and Taha Aki are true. You are a descendant of the original werewolves._

The foreign voice in my head wasn't really helping me adapt to these miraculous changes. _What's going on? More importantly, though, who are you? _

_I'm Sam Uley. I'm also the only other one than you to change so far. You know how you haven't been feeling well lately? _He didn't give me time to answer as he continued on with his explanation: _Yeah, well those were the symptoms: fever, headaches, growth spurt, and so on. Your anger at your dad triggered your change. That's what kind of makes us shift for lack of a better word. _

_This is too weird, _I thought.

_Meet me in the clearing behind your house, _he said, well thought, as he showed me a picture of a small area void of trees.

_I can't leave my mom, _I remember thinking, and whined as I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see her and my dad staring at me with a mix of fear and shock.

_She'll be okay, I promise. Just meet me here, and I can explain everything._

With a last mournful howl, I unwillingly loped into the woods.

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he  
Swears he loves you_

The wind wove through my hair, I mean _fur_, as I dodged and swerved around trees. It felt…liberating to be able to run at such speeds surrounded by good old nature. I almost believed that if I went just a little bit faster, I could fly. It was natural to be out here in the woods where I could smell the damp soil and hear the sounds of other late-night creatures.

A midnight black wolf was waiting for me when I reached an opening in the forest. He was a little taller than me, though we were both pretty much the size of large bears. His calm and controlling aura showed in the proud set of his shoulders and the wisdom in his eyes. I felt inferior standing in front of him.

_Well, I guess in a way that's good, _he chuckled in his head.

_ Oh, yeah that's just great, _I thought with heavy sarcasm. _It's just wonderful that you make me feel mediocre._

His mouth pulled into what I supposed was meant to be a smile. _I'm supposed to be your Alpha because I changed first. That basically means that when I give you an order, you listen, no ands, ifs, or buts._

_ This just keeps getting better._

_ There is a perk. _My ears shot up in response. _You get to be my Beta—my second-in-command. _

My whole body slumped, expecting something better. _That sounds like a lot of responsibility, _I thought warily.

_ Don't worry, I'll give you the chance to pass it on to the next person who phases…_if_ anyone else phases. _His thoughts drifted to when he first shifted and the loneliness he felt being the only of his kind.

_ That must have been tough._

_ It was, _he said deadpanned. His thoughts had become clouded by a dark shadow. Suddenly, I could see the face of a pretty woman in his mind. A vicious black paw reached out and carved wounds into one side of her face all the way down her arm. Her face was pained and scared. Sam's mind filled with deep and infinite self-loathing.

_ Who's that? _I asked in my head.

_ Emily Young, my fiancé and imprint. I lost my temper once and she was at the wrong place at the wrong time, _he replied sadly.

_ Imprint, what does that mean?_

_ I'll tell you another day. Right now we have to patrol. The treaty between the Cullens and our tribe was true and still is. The Cullens recently left the area, but we still have to watch the boundaries for other vampires,_ he thought sternly. _One of the leeches, Edward, was in love with Chief Swan's daughter, and they just left her. _

My mind was filled with an image of a dead-looking girl about the age of eighteen. She was curled up on the forest floor with a tortured expression on her face.

_Some of the elders and I held a bonfire in celebration, _he smirked, as much as a wolf can smirk, that is.

_ Uh, cool?_ My thoughts came out sounding more like a question.

_There's still a lot more information to tell you, but we have to run the borders. I'll show them to you, and then you can get to work,_ he thought, very straightforward. _Oh, and you won't be able to go home until you can phase back which may take a while. _He paused. _It took me a week._

I let out a frustrated bark (I'd have to get used to that), but answered with, _Yes, master._

_Let's go, _he thought, shaking his head.

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found_

It was Thursday. I still hadn't been able to phase back. It's only been one day, but I'm getting frustrated which, in werewolf terms, means that I'm _never_ going to change back. Sam was going to help me again today. Last night we had patrolled the borders until one in the morning, and, eventually, Sam shifted (the lucky mutt) and went home to Emily. I had to sleep on the damp and _hard _ground in the middle of the forest. Let me tell you, it wasn't pleasant.

_Hey, pal, ready to try again? _Sam's voice asked in my head. I rolled my eyes, this guy had been alone for _far _too long.

_Yeah, let's give it a go._

_ First of all, I don't want you to get your hopes up. This whole shifting thing will most likely take some time, _he thought firmly, staying true to his Alpha status. _And even if you do change back, you won't be able to go to school or be normal, well, as normal as teenage werewolf can be, until you get your temper under control._

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, I understand, Samuel, _I mocked. I don't even know if that's his real name, but I can't really think of any other variation that would shorten to be Sam.

_Watch your mouth, or I'll have to wash it out with soap, _he replied, rolling his eyes.

_ Oh, I'm quaking in my furry paws,_ I retorted.

He gave a sigh of exasperation and shook his _big_, _fat_ head. _I heard that. _

_Oops._

_ Okay, why don't we get back on track? Follow me,_ he thought, gesturing his…strong, chiseled head in the direction behind him. _Nice save, _he thought, barking out a laugh.

I ran at his heels as he darted around trees left and right. This was all still new to me, but I was surprised that I had yet to run into anything. The good thing about my transformation, so far, was the speed, strength, and eyesight. It was kind of like being a superhero, but in a darker way. I knew Sam could hear every single thing I was thinking, but I also knew that he respected my privacy. More than I would have expected.

We reached the clearing where we had met last night, and the ebony wolf spun to face me.

_You ready? _he asked.

_I think so, _I answered, unsure.

_ Alright, close your eyes._

I did as I was told and slowed my breathing.

_Relax your muscles. It's going to make you feel vulnerable, but remember, no one is trying to attack you right now._

My muscles uncoiled one by one, and I let out the breath I had been holding.

_Now, to help calm you down, think of something soothing._

_ You sound like a psychologist, _I snorted.

_Ah, ah, ah, _he scolded, mentally wagging a finger at me. _Stay calm._

_ Okay, okay. _I sucked in a breath and let it out. I thought about Rayen. I thought about how young and scared she looked when she came into my room the other night. As I pictured her cute little laugh, I felt my bones shifting and my fur shortening.

_ Good, Jared, keep thinking, _Sam encouraged.

And I did. I kept thinking, but not about Ray. I thought about what she had to suffer because of my mother and father. I got angry when my dad's face entered my mind, and the shaking started. My bones realigned and my coat grew longer.

_ Damn it, _I cursed. I growled in irritation and rammed a nearby tree.

_Whoa, down, boy._

_ This blows. _I growled again and plopped onto the ground, rather ungracefully, I might add.

_ It's okay, it takes a while to cool down. The short fuse comes with being a werewolf._ Sam's eyes looked at me sympathetically.

_ I understand, but it just sucks. I feel like I'm not even in control of my own body anymore, _I said, hanging my head. It was hard to admit this, but I might as well.

_I know, believe me I do, but it will get easier._

I just nodded my head. After a while, I spoke up. _Can you tell me more about it?_

_ Sure. For one thing, you get all the speed and agility. Your eyesight and hearing improves…a lot. Once you shift back, you'll have a lot more muscle mass and a bigger bone structure. Basically, you'll be huge, _he smiled. _Uh, you're body temperature will be around 108.9 Fahrenheit._

_ Wow, that's a lot, _I thought, shaking my head.

_ Yes, but what did you expect?_

_ Well, I didn't expect to be a werewolf. _I turned from my Alpha and trotted around trees and over roots. I took in the nature that surrounded me. I could see the exact texture of every plant and the individual particles of light that filtered through the shrubbery. I could see a bird's nest on the highest branch of a tree as clearly as if it were right in front of me.

_ You want to go for a run? _he asked in his head, looking at me.

_ Fine, _I answered and sprinted ahead.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

I wasn't feeling too optimistic about today. I hadn't been able to phase back yesterday, and I didn't think I'd be able to today. It was stupid to try again. I should just wait a week, but no, Sam wanted me to try once more.

_Hey, how'd you sleep, _Sam thought with a smirk as he shifted.

_You're just hilarious. _I had to sleep on the stiff ground for a _second_ time.

_Let's get down to business. I promised Emily that if you phased back today, I would have you over for lunch. _I could hear his reluctance to let such a young werewolf near Emily. He didn't want her hurt again, and I understood. He loved her so much. It was kind of hard to be around him when he thought about her, and I had only known him for about two days. I barked loudly when he started to think more _intimate _thoughts.

_Sorry, _he smiled apologetically.

_It's okay. _I paused, thinking. _You seem to love her a lot._

_I do, _he thought, looking at me with a puzzled expression.

_No, I mean you _really _love her. I've ever seen anyone with a relationship like you two._

_Because there isn't, _Sam sighed. _Many people think that I just dumped Leah Clearwater for her cousin, but I didn't. I imprinted…on Emily. _Upon hearing my confused thoughts he carried on. _Do you remember the legends about the Third Wife?_

_Yeah, _I nodded.

_Well, obviously they're all true, and that one is not to be excluded. Taha Aki imprinted on the Third Wife. Imprinting is like…well, _Sam struggled, trying to find the right words, _finding your soul-mate. You look them in the eyes once and everything changes. They hold you to the earth. They're _everything. _So I didn't just dump Leah without any reason. I'd imprinted on Emily, and she was in no way ready to ruin her relationship with her cousin. I couldn't tell Leah about any of this, but I just wasn't meant to be with her, I guess._

I was stunned. _That was deep, man._

Chuckling he thought, _Yeah, it's very rare, and I think part of the reason we do it is to find someone suitable to carry on the gene that makes us the way we are, but it's just a theory. _

We stood in silence, and I thought. I had been doing that a lot lately seeing as it was my only way to communicate. Sam seemed so _happy _with Emily, and I wanted that. Not Emily, Sam would probably slowly kill me if I did.

_You're right, _he growled menacingly.

_Relax, I don't want your girl, _I laughed.

_Good._

I don't really remember my parents ever loving each other like that. I really, really, really hoped that I would get some form of happiness sometime. Even if I couldn't, if Rayen could, I'd be okay. Surprisingly, I felt my body popping and shifting. My fur was slowly replaced by skin, and I was human again. Naked, but human. I smiled so wide my face could have split apart.

Sam quickly phased back and took a pair of cut-off jeans from a cord around his left ankle. He slipped them on. Pulling a battered pair of cargo shorts from the cord, he handed them to me smiling also.

"Come on, let's go get some food."

~*~

Okay, so basically Emily was awesome. I'm not just saying that because she fed me to my heart's content, either.

"You're welcome here anytime, Jared," she called, waving warmly from the front porch.

"Thanks. With your cooking, I'll probably take you up on that offer," I grinned.

"Alright, alright," Sam said. He followed me out the door. Once we were out of earshot he spoke quickly and seriously. "Since you phased back you can go home Jared, but I've got to warn you, if you feel yourself losing control, leave…immediately."

"It's okay, Sam," I sighed. "I wasn't planning on going home just yet." I couldn't meet his eyes. I was such a coward, but I wasn't ready to face my family just yet, especially if my dad was still there.

"I understand. You are absolutely welcome to crash here tonight."

I finally looked up. "Nah, I really need to think right now."

Sam simply nodded and went inside with one last wave.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again  
Heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found_

The scent burnt my nose—sickly sweet and fragrant. Instincts kicked in, and instantly, I was off in the direction of the sordid perfume.

_Hey, I'm here, _Sam thought. _I suppose you already figured out what the scent's from._

_Hmm, perhaps a leech?_

_Oh, I so enjoy your sarcasm. _Sam rolled his eyes as he fell into step with me. _Okay, it's heading towards the cliffs. We don't want it to get to the water, vamps are fast swimmers._

_Okay, I got it, _I assured him.

_Alright, you run east and then cut back to the beach. I'll head straight for the overhang._

I nodded and took off sprinting in the other direction. It was uncomfortable not to be able to smell the leech as well, but there really wasn't another choice.

I had time to think as I ran. I've had time to think a lot lately, but my mind shies away from _certain_ things. Like, I don't know…the fact that my father's a raging lunatic that hits my mom, the fact that I left my mom to fend for herself after I phased into a freaking _werewolf._ I shook my massive head angrily. My umber fur fell lazily into my eyes. Ugh, I really need to chop that off. Everything was so hard and cold now. I was even growling over my hair. I guess anger management issues are unavoidable when you spontaneously burst into a creature right out of a horror movie.

_It'll get better, Jared, _Sam promised.

_Whatever, _I waved off dismissively. He'd been saying that all the time, and I have yet to see results. _Let's just catch this stupid parasite._

I focused on running the rest of the way to the shore. I skidded to a halt at the edge of the water and looked up towards the cliffs that loomed over my right shoulder.

_Shit, _I heard Sam think.

Rocks tumbling and an overwhelming stench of vampire caused my eyes to zero in on the flaming red hair at the edge of the cliff. The vamp jumped and, although I hate to say it, gracefully dived into the sloshing waters below. I growled menacingly, extremely annoyed that I couldn't leap into the water and rip apart the bloodsucker. I wouldn't have much of a chance at all, though, if I did.

_I have a feeling she'll be back, _Sam voiced, looking down at me from his place at the top of the cliff.

_You look like Simba from __The Lion King__, _I chuckled. It was my pathetic attempt at lightening the mood.

_I think my eyes are going to get permanently stuck in the top of my head if I'm around you anymore._

_I bet Emily would love that, _I grinned.

_One day she will tell you that she has enough  
It's coming round again  
One day she will tell you that she has enough  
He's coming round again_

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
a new life she has found_

I had phased back again and was pulling a pair of Sam's cutoffs from the string around my ankle. I had finally decided to go home today, Saturday—three days since I had first changed. I honestly wasn't ready to go home. I didn't want to hope that my mom had kicked her husband out on his ass, and then come back to find that he had persuaded her, yet again, that he would fix it.

I never really could comprehend what possessed him to hit a woman, his _wife _no less. Did it make him feel _stronger_ when he slapped her across the face? Did it _satisfy_ him when he saw her cowering on the ground, bruises covering her arms? Maybe he was just a sick, immoral, psychotic sadist who took pleasure in the pain and suffering of others. My bet was on the last one.

"You can do this, Jared," I whispered to myself encouragingly. I was seriously going crazy.

I almost turned right back around when I saw the house become visible. I was already facing the opposite direction and hastily making my way to the heavy cover of foliage that the forest offered when I heard a soft voice.

"Jared?"

I slowly pivoted to see my mom standing tentatively on the back porch, squinting into the sinking sun. My feet dragged leisurely, hefty bricks heaving across the lawn. The grass tickled my bare feet, and the sun warmed my _already_ warm and exposed chest. _I really don't want to do this. I really don't want to do this, _repeated over and over and over in my head.

Finally I reached the steps of our back patio. I took each one agonizingly slow until I was standing right in front of my mom on the top step. I had to look down even farther now seeing as I was well over six-foot.

"Hi, Mom," I replied smiling sheepishly.

_Face down in the dirt  
She said, "This doesn't hurt."  
She said, "I've finally had enough."  
Face down in the dirt  
She said, "This doesn't hurt."  
She said, "I've finally had enough."_

After getting over the initial shock of seeing her seventeen-year-old son who had disappeared for close to four days after erupting into a horse-sized wolf right before her eyes, my mom invited me inside. Huh, like I needed to be invited into my own home. She made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and sat twitching nervously across from me at the kitchen table.

"H-how are you?" she stuttered.

"I'm fine," I answered, keenly aware that she was avoiding the whole my-son-turns-into-a-mythical-creature thing.

"That's good." She paused for what seemed like hours. I could hear the clock ticking loudly in my ears. "Jared, I want you to know that while I was aware of the Quileute legends, I never thought they would become my reality. They were just _legends_, after all," she added, laughing tensely.

"It's okay, Mom. I know I'm a freak." I was, to say the least, a little disappointed that even my own mother couldn't accept me for _what_ I was. "I…I can move out or…something if you wa—"

"Jared," my mother said sternly, interrupting me. "Just because you can turn into a _werewolf,_" she practically choked on the word, "doesn't mean that I don't love you." She smiled warmly at me, and for the first time since in a long time, she reminded me of the mom she was before my dad had, well, you know. "You're my son, Jared. You mean the world to me."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime, sweetie," she answered while reaching to place a hand on mine.

I hated to make things awkward or morose, but I finally asked the question that had been bugging me for a while: "Uh, where's Dad?"

Mom cleared her throat. "I asked him to leave," she said as her head lifted up, and her eyes met mine. "I'd finally had enough."

* * *

**E_nding A/N: Love it? Hate it? Suggestions (though I can't promise I'll use them, they are _**always **_helpful)? Let me know, you can PM me or drop a review. *stops suddenly, cupping a hand around her ear* Do you hear that? *covers mouth with hand so you cannot see her speaking the following words* Click me! Click me!_ Listen to The Button, it knows what it's talking about :-)**


	4. Lonely Road

**_A/N: *in a very ominous voice* Hello, mortals. *clears throat a couple times* Sorry, I mean hi guys! *laughs nervously* Wrong voice, that one's reserved for..._special occasions_. Back to the point: I am very sorry to inform you that I will not be continuing with this story. It has just lost my interest. This will be the last chapter..............APRIL FOOL'S! *laughs hysterically* I hope I really had you going there. I know it's a little late, but I didn't get to prank any of my family so you guys get the blow this year. In all seriousness, I WILL be continuing this story, and here is the next installment of Eclipse of the Eyes. It is in Kim's point of view. I didn't have my friend edit it at all because I wanted to get it out to you guys, so it may be messy. I am very sorry that this took so long, but my computer's hard drive was totally whacked, so I had to get a new one installed and everything. Then, just because life hates me, it still wasn't booting up write, but I got that fixed too, so it's all good now. Uhh, hope you enjoy, and have a Happy Easter and Spring Break!!!_**

Disclaimer #1--I don't own any of the original characters, plots, scenes, etc. from the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer #2--I also do not own the song Lonely Road. It belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**Chapter Four- Lonely Road (Kim's POV)**

_My Grandpa said to me, "Grandson sit down we need to talk  
In life there may be times when it gets hard to walk the walk  
It's easier to take the path that most have traveled on  
But then again sometimes to do what's right you must walk alone"_

I was walking at a rather slow pace in the semi-nice weather. Well, it was nice weather for La Push. The strap on my shoulder slipped a little, and I hoisted it up farther. The bag was fairly heavy seeing as it was carrying most of my writing and painting supplies. I was going to the wheat field I had discovered a few weeks ago. I had planned to go yesterday, but my dad had his boss over for dinner. I couldn't very well leave or else we wouldn't seem like the model family everyone expected us to be.

Anyway, on this somewhat pleasant Sunday I could be found walking along a deserted trail in the woods looking for any sign of a wheat-filled clearing. The only problem with finding my meadow was that I didn't exactly _know_ where it was. I knew the general area of it, but I mean this was the woods; everything pretty much looked the same. I suppose that a normal teenager wouldn't spend their weekend scavenging the forest for a giant field of wheat. Actually, I bet most of them are out causing trouble while their parents sit at home, blissfully ignorant of their child's whereabouts. Walking alone in the vast woodlands of La Push was probably the more responsible thing to do.

My grandpa, the same one that told me the legends as a little girl, told me I should always try to do the right thing. He said it would be hard, but I don't think he realized just how hard it would be. It would have been effortless to do what was expected to fit in: drink, maybe do drugs, alienate "unpopular" people, not to mention throwing self-respect and dignity to the wind. I chose not to do any of those things which is why I was walking alone in the woods on a Sunday. Alone being the key word. I felt alone _all the time, _even when I was surrounded by people. No number of living, breathing bodies could make me feel otherwise.

_And that is a lonely road  
Oh, when this world burns down deep in your soul  
Oh, you will find there's a piece left in mind  
You will find there's a piece to find, piece to find_

Luckily, I tripped right into the clearing I was looking for. No, I literally _tripped _into the field. I had foolishly decided that it was safe to take my eyes off of the treacherously uneven path. Well, in short, my foot caught on a tree root, and I took a face plant right into the high wheat plants. I managed to come out with only some petite scrapes on my palms and knees.

It was breathtaking. The waist-high wheat was a golden brown, and the surrounding trees were turning the mesmerizing colors of fall. As I slowly lowered myself to the ground, the tall stalks around me gave way and wind blew through my hair. My supplies were long forgotten at my side. My eyelids fell closed, and I took a deep breath smiling. _Ahhh, _I sighed mentally. Looking up at the shapeless clouds in the sky, I didn't feel so alone. Wait, was that breathing?

Cautiously, I curled up into a sitting position. What was in front of me made it clear that I was not at all alone. A bear-sized wolf stood before me. I stared at its burnt umber coat, and a flash of brown in the forest flashed in my head. I blinked and shook my head a few times. The wolf was still here, very real and very big. My eyes traveled slowly from the animal's broad chest to its strong jaw and, finally, its eyes. I heard my own sharp intake of breath as I saw the wolf's mouth go slack and its eyes widen. Its expressions were too...too soulful. I crawled a few steps back keeping the creature in my vision. It whimpered and lowered its ears as soon as I made a move away from it. I froze, mouth ajar.

I was totally at loss on how to handle this situation. As the wolf edged towards me with his head down and tail tucked between its legs, a submissive gesture, I panicked. Its body language and eyes practically begged me to not be afraid, but its actual body, its whole _being_, told me something entirely different.

My shaky hand reached out, and I gulped as I got on my knees to inch forward. _This is imprudent, Kim, _a part of me said. However, another part of me said, _I don't care. I'm not alone anymore._

The mammoth-sized wolf pushed its cold nose against my hand, nudging me gently. I smiled and scratched its ears. I was either incredibly stupid or incredibly unconcerned for my own welfare to be petting a wild horse-wolf like it was the family dog.

_Some people are unkind to those who see things different  
We've all felt pain in ways it hurts to even bring it up  
But that don't mean that patience, take this motion lying down  
I'll stand and fight until the day they put me in the ground_

"So, buddy, are you a...girl wolf?" I don't know if I expected it to answer. It wouldn't be any different than the conversation at home if it didn't.

Surprisingly, though, it made a disgusted face, as if it had smelled something bad.

I giggled. "I'll take that as a no."

I had really hit a new low; I was talking to a feral wolf. Although the wolf did seem friendly, at any time it could become irritable and attack me. I knew this. I honestly understood that this was a wild animal and that its nature was to ferociously hunt, kill, and devour weaker organisms. I wasn't acknowledging this, but I knew it. In my defense, when it widened its chocolate eyes and let its bubble gum tongue loll out of its mouth, it looked like an oversized puppy, kind of like _Clifford the Big Red Dog. _It, well _he_, really was adorable in a terrifyingly-scary kind of way. If you ignored his colossal size, he was actually sort of endearing when he was rolling around lazily in the high wheat plants. Though, it was hard to overlook the resounding "thump" that echoed throughout the entire clearing whenever any part of his body hit the ground.

"You know…you're kind of cute," I said smiling.

He immediately stopped rolling around and trotted up beside me. He plopped down on the ground with his massive head in my lap and stared up at me with a huge grin. The wolf seriously _smiled _at me.

"And silly," I added.

He barked happily and wagged his tail in response. I scratched his ears, and his eyes closed contentedly. A deep rumbling came from his chest and caused me to stop my petting motions. His eyes opened suddenly, confusion swallowing his features. Oh, he was _purring. _A giant bear-wolf was purring. I just chuckled and continued to stroke him.

"You're a lot nicer than a lot of humans I know, actually." I chuckled somewhat darkly. He looked at me expectantly. "When you're like me, when you're _different _from everyone else, other people don't treat you the same." I sighed and looked out across the vast field. "I guess you wouldn't understand that since you probably have a pack and all."

The creature huffed and looked kind of…frustrated. Hmm, wonder what that's about.

"Well, I guess I don't really see things the way everyone else does, but that doesn't mean I'm any less…less _human _than them." Once the dam broke, everything came rushing out. "I deserve to be treated with just as much respect and humanity as everyone else. I deserve to be treated like a person, not like an object that has a broken part, a _defect._"I exhaled, defeated. Glancing down, I saw my wolf shaking his head steadfastly in agreement. I breathed a shaky laugh. "E-even…even my parents…" I trailed off not wanting or able to finish.

The chocolate ball of fur whined and gazed sadly at my broken smile. I wiped quickly at the streaks that a few tears had made down my cheek. I grinned as bright as I could and rubbed the animal between the ears in an attempt to rid his face of its heartbreaking expression.

"It's alright, pup. Don't worry about me. What about you? Your wolf life treating you well?"

He made a weird sound and tilted his head to the side. His actions told me it was mediocre at best.

"Well, I suppose that's pretty good. It could be worse."

He rolled his eyes and sent me a look that said, "You've got to be kidding me"

"It could," my voice got high as I defended myself.

He shook his head exasperatedly and plunked it back in my lap. I laughed and went back to petting him.

As I was patting my new-found friend, I spotted my previously discarded supplies. I smiled brightly and turned back to the furry head in my lap.

"Hey, boy, can you sit still long enough for me to sketch you?"

_And that is a lonely road  
Oh, when this world burns down deep in your soul  
Oh, you will find there's a piece left in mind  
You will find there's a piece to find, piece to find_

_And now I've taught you all I know  
So take this seed and let it grow  
So take this seed and let it grow_

I was well aware that it was weird to ask a wolf if I could draw its picture, but the whole situation had long ago gone beyond weird. Things had gone from weird to totally nonsensical the minute I started caressing a bear-sized, undomesticated wolf.

My wolf sat back on its haunches with its chest puffed out proudly. His head was turned towards me, his eyes never leaving my face. It was a bit uncomfortable to have him staring at me so unwaveringly, but it was better than having him assault me.

My hand moved across the pad of paper at a rather hasty pace. It was easy…natural to sketch my wolf. He was beautiful, brown fur and chocolate eyes. He was built strong with defined muscles and a sharp stare. The only thing that unnerved me quite a bit was his eyes. They had changed so drastically and abruptly when he first took notice of my presence in the clearing. I know I said his eyes were striking and intelligent, and they are, but when I first looked, really looked into his eyes, I could see anger smoldering bright, a very deep-seated and lingering anger. But then, it just evaporated. Poof, melted away from the windows to his soul.

I knew he was getting impatient when his ear started to twitch. Then his tail followed shortly after. Then his tongue anxiously flicked out and licked his inky nose.

"Relax, I'm almost done." I heard him whimper and admonished lightly, "And stay still."

He barked, irritated. I looked up to his face having finished my sketch. I rolled my eyes at him and gazed back down at my finished work. It looked strangely familiar. I just brushed it off and reached into my bag to return my pencil. My hand brushed a loose paper with rough edges. Curious, I plucked it out gently and brought it into my line of vision. _No way, _I thought to myself. I held my sketch pad and the drawing up next to each other. They were eerily alike.

By now my wolf-friend had come from his sitting spot to look over my shoulder. When he saw the sketches, he made an odd sound in the back of his throat. I glanced over my shoulder to see a very big and baffled wolf. I gulped a little and unconsciously scooted forward. He noticed my unease and with sad eyes, took three immense paces back. I let out a breath. Relaxing my shoulders, I turned to face my wolf. And then it started to rain.

_Though I'm here now, soon I'll be gone  
I did what I can to try it make it strong  
I did what I can to try it make it strong  
I can see that you're strong_

Saying it started to rain is an understatement. If you want the truth, the sky opened up and humongous droplets of water gushed down uninvited on our heads. I began shoving my soaked drawings into my bag hoping they weren't ruined. I stood up swiftly and slipped the strap over my shoulder. I turned to leave and came face-to-face, well face-to-lower chest, with my wolf.

He whined clearly distressed, and his eyes were the most tear-jerking thing I'd ever seen. Quite spontaneously, I threw my arms as far around him as they would go and squeezed tight. I stood on the very tip of my toes, and my eyes fell shut.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He merely purred in my ear and slid his slimy tongue up the entire length of my face.

"Eww," I chuckled and wiped the sleeve of my drenched sweatshirt down the side of my head. I kissed my wolf's muzzle and turned back to the opening where I had come in.

_And that is a lonely road  
Oh, when this world burns down deep in your soul  
Oh, you will find there's a piece left in mind  
You will find there's a piece to find, piece to find_

I walked in the front door to hear light banter in our dining room. My brows knit together, and I wondered what was going on. I was hesitant to investigate and thought of running up the stairs and right to my room multiple times on my journey towards the voices.

"Oh, Mr. Bates you are too funny," I heard my mom say.

"Please, it's Wade."

"Yes, sorry, Wade."

I turned the corner and saw my mother, my dad, and a man I assumed was Mr. Bates sitting around our rectangular table. They all twisted to stare at me, and the smiles on my parents' faces fell. I nervously clasped my hands behind my back and focused my eyes on the paneled floor.

"H-hi. Umm, I just got back. Sorry I was la-ate," I said, voice wobbly and unsure.

"Hello, Kimberly. This is Mr. Bates, I mean Wade," she corrected smiling, "one of my clients." My mom's voice sounded friendly, but her disappointed eyes told me different. "He is interested in a house down the street so I showed him around and offered to have him for dinner."

"Hello, Mr. Bates," I said politely, still staring at the floor.

"Again, it's Wade."

I just nodded.

"Kim, come sit down please," my father said stiffly. I didn't think anything of his tone; he did everything rigidly.

"Okay." I sat down in the open seat across from Mr. Bates and wrung my hands under the table. My eyes stayed on the dining room table's stained wood for the rest of the night

~*~

Dinner lasted for what seemed like forever. Though my parents talked to Mr. Bates, I mean Wade, the whole night, I could feel their eyes on me when they weren't chatting. Wade seemed nice enough, but it was hard to _not _be uncomfortable when you know your parents are upset with you.

I knew why they were angry, too. I wasn't at their dinner to be the ideal daughter in the faultless family. It was always like this. They believed that if everyone else thought we could do no wrong, then they would make more sales or get a raise.

"Kimberly?" My mother's voice came from behind my door.

"Yeah, come in."

My mom opened the door and came to sit on the end of my bed. She smoothed my wrinkled sheets, and I nearly rolled my eyes.

"Kimberly," she started, "your father and I are very displeased with you." She looked at my pale walls and then back to me. "We expect you to be here to have our guest for dinner, and you come home late from a place that you didn't even tell us you were going to," she said, her voice getting louder.

"But I did tell you," I replied, barely a whisper.

"What?" she asked slightly sharp.

"I told you this morning as I left, and I also left a note on the refrigerator."

"Yes, well…just don't let this happen again," she finished curtly and promptly exited my bedroom.

I fell back onto my pillow as she left. I stared up at the ceiling, willing this sour feeling in my stomach to go away.

_Such a lonely road  
And that is a lonely road  
Oh, when this world burns down deep in your soul, deep in your soul  
Oh, you will find there's a piece left in mind  
You will find there's a piece to find, piece to find_

Monday. School. Time to face a bunch of kids that don't know I exist. Not too hard, right? Well actually, it is kind of difficult. See, if they can't see you then you have all these collisions. Walking down the hall proves to be a challenge as people bump into you from all sides because they can't _see _you. There is also the slight problem of speaking in class. When you insert your input in any open discussion out loud, people look around the room absolutely bemused as to where the noise came from. Even when you sit right in front of them.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Larocque?"

"Yes, Kim?" my math teacher asked sweetly. She was always nice to me. She actually noticed me.

"I don't feel so well. Can I go to the nurse's office?"

"Of course. Here's a pass," she said holding out a yellow slip of paper.

I stood up shakily and made my way to the front of the class. No one stared. No one pointed and laughed. No one saw me. I took the paper from her hand and walked out of the classroom and into the empty corridor.

Jared still wasn't in school today. I was starting to think something was seriously wrong with him. It had only been about five days, but still. That's a whole school week. I really miss him. He was one of the only reasons I enjoyed school. Hopefully he comes back soon. If not maybe I would go to his house again and visit him. He probably wouldn't want _me _as a visitor, but I wanted to make sure he was okay at least.

~*~

As I lay down on the crinkly paper that covered the couch in the nurse's office, I thought about my life. Like _really_ thought about it. I wasn't happy, but I was _satisfied. _Not like I have gotten everything I wanted out of life, but I was healthy, physically, and I had nothing really to complain about. I wasn't homeless, abused, or even orphaned. I had a family, a nice house, and an education. When I thought more about it, I also realized that I had a friend. I smiled slightly. Yes, I had a friend. A big, furry friend.

* * *

_**Ending A/N: So how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Better than my other chapters? Worse? Well, let me know in a **_review.**_ If you have any suggestions or questions you can send me a message or drop a _**review. **_I don't know if I mentioned it, but it would be awesome if you told me what you think in a _**review.**_ Are you getting the hint? Because if not, I can drop some more *laughs*. _**

**_Okay, I have found the genius that came up with the idea of Kim befriending the wolf. Drum roll, please.......Everyone please give a round of applause to _**shtellungezastilldreaming_**, **_**_without whom this chapter wouldn't be possible *starts the slow clap that eventually evolves into a roaring applause*. Again, thank you for your awesome suggestions!_**


	5. Your Guardian Angel

_**A/N: Well, hello there! Yeah, I'm not really sure what to say; I'm totally blanking out at my computer here. Haha, okay, *in a quiet whisper she **_thinks**_ no one can hear* focus, Amanda, you've got to pull it together. *back to normal voice* So anyway, uuhh, yeah well, this is the next chapter in Eclipse of the Eyes. It is Jared's point of view from _**before _**the scene in the meadowish thing with Kim. Hopefully if you knew what was going on with Jared in the last chapter you could have guessed what this song would be. That's it...I think.**_

_**P.S. Today my class went on a sort of religious retreat, and we participated in some activities. Well, the theme was friendship, and we were talking about how your friends and just people you're surrounded by everyday leave an imprint on you. My teacher then asked us what the first thing that came to mind when she said imprint was. Of course, some of my Twilight-reading-friends and I all turned to each other, smiled, and whispered "werewolves"...classic :-)**_

Disclaimer #1--I don't own any of the original characters, plots, scenes, etc. from the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer #2--I also do not own the song Your Guardian Angel. It belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**Chapter Five- Your Guardian Angel (Jared's POV)**

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_Okay, Jared, you're free, _Sam thought to me as we finished our patrol of the borders.

_Ah, thanks, man, _I sighed gratefully and slowed to a light trot.

My lungs burned dully from the exertion and the rarely present sun shined warmly on my back. Boy, this weather was nice. It helped to brighten my usually irate mood. Of course, when I first phased back to my human form, I noticed my obvious growth spurt. I was well above six-foot and extremely muscular. To put it simply, I looked like I was on steroids. I was scorching to the touch and had impeccable eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell.

Unfortunately, I also took note of the more subtle changes. I now had an extremely short fuse. Even the slightest things could set me off, triggering my changes. And, I was always so _angry. _I was _angry_ that I turned into a freaking wolf. I was _angry_ that I _hadn't _turned into a wolf earlier so that I could protect my mom. I was _angry_ that I couldn't tell my friends. I was _angry _that there were vampires running around trying to hurt innocent people. I was _angry, _I was _angry, _I was _angry. _

_I'm sorry, _Sam thought in a whisper.

I forgot that he was still here. It was easy to think that I was alone in my mind, that I still had the same privacy as everyone else, as a normal person. But I wasn't normal. No I was far from _that_.

_It's okay, Sam. It isn't your fault._

Sam nodded his head sadly. _Well, Emily is cooking a big dinner tonight and she wants you to come over._

_Alright, I'll be there, but I think I'm going to run for a little bit_. I breathed in deep and closed my eyes, turning my face to the sun.

Sam phased and yanked a pair of cutoffs from the string around his ankle. Pulling on the shorts he said, "Come by around five. I'll see you later." Facing the opposite direction, he ran towards his house.

When he was out of sight, I began wondering around the woods. I knew the borders astonishingly well, but I never really got the chance to explore what was within those boundary lines. I decided now was as good a time as any.

I walked slowly through the forest taking in every sight, sound, and smell. It really was beautiful when you took the time to notice it. The aroma of a nearby Gardenia wafted up my nostrils. Leaves of all different colors drifted down from the tips of the trees in a swaying motion. Back and forth, back and forth. A honeysuckle bush that stood in front of me started rustling, and I could hear every leaf as it brushed gently against another. I also heard the rapid _thump, thump_ as a rabbit darted from the bush and across my path.

I kept prancing along until I saw a spot where the trees seemed to thin and the light appeared brighter. I could, in addition, smell the most amazing fragrance I had probably ever encountered. It smelled like wild flowers…and—I know this will sound crazy—_the sun_. Yeah, I know that you can't smell the sun, well maybe if you were up close and didn't burn to death, you could smell the gases or whatever, but it wasn't like that. It smelled like the warmth that shined down on your body when you lay out on the beach. Or maybe like the streams of light coming through a window that you can put your hand through. Alright, I can see that it is useless trying to explain this, but trust me, it smelled _incredible_.

Naturally, I followed this wonderful perfume. After some walking, I broke through the barrier of foliage. In front of me stood a clearing—a meadow of sorts—filled with golden colored wheat. This was all normal to me, just nature and its many miracles. What wasn't ordinary was the body lying on the forest ground, tall stalks surrounding it.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

I edged closer to the remarkable smelling human. A messenger bag lay forgotten at its side, and I hoped that this person wasn't dead. A ball of ice formed in my stomach at the thought of finding their cold, lifeless body.

As I got closer, I could hear its deep breaths and the ice ball slowly melted, sending cool water trickling through my veins. My breath came out in a relieved gust, but I realized my mistake as the body stirred. Gingerly, the human sat up from its previous position and looked for the source of the noise. I couldn't hope that they would overlook the massive wolf standing right in front of them.

I became conscious that this human was a girl, probably around the age of sixteen, as my eyes absorbed her delicate form. She was average height for her age, well, the age I assumed she was, but her bone structure seemed petite and her weight almost nonexistent. Her skin was a unique dark beige sort of color and looked satiny soft to the touch. Her thin, black, flowing hair whipped around her face as she shook her head softly, eyes closed. Her eyebrows came together and her nose scrunched up as she continued shaking her head. I had never seen her around before, but she had to go to the school on the Rez if she was ambling around these woods. And then her eyes opened and everything changed.

The first thing I noticed was the gorgeous dark amber color of her eyes, framed by thick, long lashes. They drew you in, trapped you, but left you unwilling to even struggle to get free of their grasp. My eyes traveled down her nose to her rose-pink lips. They were perfect…candid. She was _beautiful. _My eyes were large and my jaw was most likely hitting the ground by now.

The second thing I observed was a feeling of peace as it seeped gradually through my system. _Ahh_. I finally _got it. _I understood why I was the way I was. I had to suffer a small burden, sacrifice the ability to be even remotely average, only to be rewarded with this pulchritudinous girl. Yeah, I know big words. It all made freaking sense now. It was like waking up in the morning and finally knowing who you are and your purpose in life. It was like standing in the middle of your backyard and just falling backwards, trusting that the grassy earth will be there to catch you as you feel the balmy air rushing past your ears. It was heaven.

Then everything hit me like a wrecking ball as the air literally _whooshed_ out of my lungs. She gasped and scrambled backwards, _away_ from me. I whimpered automatically.

_Stop it, _I thought in my head. _That hurts. _And it did, it _hurt. _My ears flattened against my head as my heart jerked in her direction. She freaking already had metal wires tied around it.

She froze in place, her mouth open wide.

_Thank you, _I whispered in my head.

Okay, so she was certainly scared of me. I had forgotten in the few moments I first saw her that I was still a colossal wild animal. So naturally, I tucked my tail between my legs and bowed my head as I started towards her. _Don't be afraid, _I told her with my eyes. _Oh, god, please don't be afraid._

Then, ever so slowly, her trembling hand reached out to me. I scooted a little closer. She got on her knees, reaching out farther. Closer still. I couldn't be patient anymore. I pressed my cold nose against her _warm_ hand. She smiled, rubbing my ears, and my heart was finally ripped out of my chest and placed at her feet. Hers.

_It's okay, It's okay, It's okay  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

"So, buddy, are you a…girl wolf?" she asked oh so sweetly.

She looked relatively amazed when I stuck out my tongue and scrunched up my nose, indicating that I most certainly wasn't a girl. Thank god, too.

She giggled. "I'll take that as a no," she stated simply.

I nodded, satisfied, and sauntered to an untouched patch of wheat. I happily rolled around letting out all my pent up joy. God, I was just so…so, so exultant. I didn't care what I looked like as I continued to play in the field. I was almost positive that I had imprinted. I remember how Sam explained it, but this felt _better. Way _better_. _Also, he said it was rare, so I wasn't really sure what to expect. I had never imprinted before, obviously, but I just _knew. _This was it. She was _it_ for me. Like Sam said, she was _everything. _She was yesterday, today, tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that and the day after that…

"You know…you're kind of cute," she observed, grinning.

I stopped mid-roll. She thought I was cute. I seriously melted. I stood up as quickly as my legs would let me, practically tripping over myself. I trotted blissfully to her side and lay down with my head in her lap, grinning up at her.

_Heaven, _I sighed mentally.

"And silly," she tacked on.

I barked cheerily, and my tail swung side to side enthusiastically. As long as she was enjoying this, so was I. Even the mere thought that I could bring her just an ounce of happiness had me swimming in ecstasy.

She petted my ears, and my eyes closed. At the sensation of her fingers weaving through my fur, I started purring. Wait, didn't only cats purr? Well, either way, it felt amazing. Suddenly the stroking motions stopped. I glanced at her, confused and anxious. What was wrong?

She just chuckled and went back to petting me.

"You're a lot nicer than a lot of humans I know, actually," she said and chuckled glumly. I cocked my head and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "When you're like me, when you're _different _from everyone else, other people don't treat you the same." She sighed and turned away from me. Why didn't people treat her the same as everyone else? She wasn't different, other than the fact that she was absolutely astounding. "I guess you wouldn't understand that since you probably have a pack and all." Oh, no, I wasn't different at all. I was just reality's version of _Teen Wolf_.

I let out a quick breath, quite aggravated with myself. I couldn't even comfort my imprint by telling her that she was just as good as everybody else, superior actually. I couldn't tell her that _I_ was the one who was messed up. Partly because I was an animal at the moment, but mostly because Sam had _ordered_ me not to tell anyone.

"Well, I guess I don't really see things the way everyone else does, but that doesn't mean I'm any less…less _human _than them." No, you're no less human…you're so much more. "I deserve to be treated with just as much respect and humanity as everyone else. I deserve to be treated like a person, not like an object that has a broken part, a _defect._"As she spoke her last words, I had to close my eyes against the sting. Breathe. Breathe. I didn't know who was feeding her these lies, but they had better sleep with one eye open. When I finally opened my eyes, I shook my head in agreement. She stared at me and laughed a little shakily. You deserve everything and anything you want. "E-even…even my parents…" She didn't finish as silent tears made their way down her cheeks.

She tried to brush it off and smile, but I could see how shattered it was. How shattered _she _was. I whined in agony. I felt absolutely helpless as she roughly wiped the wet lines on her cheeks. What about her parents? Why was she feeling this way? She shouldn't, she couldn't…I didn't want her to. Upon seeing my face, she grinned brighter and scratched my ears again.

"It's alright, pup. Don't worry about me. What about you? Your wolf life treating you well?" she asked, trying to shove the attention off herself.

I tilted my head to the side and tried to communicate that it was tolerable, but I wanted to learn more about her.

"Well, I suppose that's pretty good. It could be worse."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, seeing the person you care about most cry and not being able to do anything isn't the worst thing that could happen. Note the sarcasm. But, as I thought about it, I realized that it _wasn't_ the worst thing that could happen. She could be physically hurt or she could…she could…

I shook my head slightly. No, I couldn't think like that. Surely, it would kill _me. _It felt like it would. I knew that if she were to not be…_here_ anymore, then I wouldn't either. That would never happen, though. I would protect her forever, even if saving her sent me to heaven.

"It could," she said defensively.

Her voice brought me back to the present. She was here. She was fine.

I shook my head, frustrated, and placed it back in her lap. I watched as her eyes roamed the serene meadow and stopped suddenly on something. She turned back to me, smiling for real this time.

"Hey, boy, can you sit still long enough for me to sketch you?"

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I watched her face bunch up in concentration as she drew away on a pad of paper. She could take as long as she liked; I would sit here for eternity for her. Even if it was the apocalypse and meteors were crashing down to earth in a fiery blaze. Well, I would after I stood over her, my body acting as a barrier between her and the giant, burning boulders.

As I stared at her more, though, I wanted to be closer. I wanted to have her hand petting and stroking me again. I wanted to hear her voice as the person she was slowly unraveled before me. My tail and ear twitched uncomfortably. I was too far away from her. My tongue shot out and licked my nose. I needed to be next to her.

"Relax, I'm almost done," she soothed. I whined slightly, but she scolded me saying, "And stay still." I barked at her teasingly, but she just rolled her eyes in response.

Having finished her sketch she reached to put her utensils away in the bag that was strewn on the bent wheat stalks. She pulled out what appeared to be another work and looked at it strangely.

I was behind her and peering over her shoulder in a flash. The two drawings looked unsettling similar. They were me in wolf form. I didn't really think anything of it until I saw the date of the other drawing, the one she had pulled out of the bag. It was dated back to the past Friday. I tried to ask her why she drew this, but of course, it came out sounding like a strangled bark.

Having heard me, she slowly turned around. Our eyes met, and she swallowed hard, scooting forward. Reluctantly, I put a sufficient amount of space between us, but she was calm now, so I was as well.

She turned to face me, and I wondered what was on her mind. That's when the clouds opened up, the sun retreated, and rain poured on the perfect afternoon.

_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa_

She thrust her drawings and supplies back into her bag, and swinging it over her shoulder, she turned to leave. She nearly ran into me, but stopped just short, looking up into my eyes. Her head came up to about my chest; she was so _small, _so _fragile. _She shouldn't be out here in this rain. She could get sick.

I whined loudly. I wanted her to leave and go home so that she could be warm and safe. But, I really didn't want her to leave because it felt as if it would rip me apart. I'll follow her home, then I could watch over her whenever I wanted.

Throwing her arms around me, she embraced me tightly. It felt like she was holding me together.

"Thank you," she said very quietly.

I purred and smiled blissfully, licking the side of her face. It was my wolf-version of a kiss on the cheek.

"Eww," she exclaimed laughing. She wiped the side of her face, and I had to smile at that. She kissed my muzzle and jogged out of the clearing.

~*~

It took me quite a while get back to my senses after she kissed me, even if it wasn't a _real_ kiss, but it still left me motionless for a good five minutes. After I _did _wake up from my blissful mental slumber, I picked up her scent and followed it all the way to her house. I can't believe she walked all this way! Who knows what could have been in the woods? She could have slipped and fell. She could have gotten injured. I was angry that she had come all this way _alone. _

Shaking my head, I loped around the side of the house. My eyes raked every window, looking for some sign that she was here…safe. I circled the house and listened to the conversation going on inside. I progressively slowed to a stop as I heard the way her parents talked to her.

"Kim, come sit down please," what I assumed to be her father demanded.

_Kim, _I breathed in my mind. _Her name is Kim_. It was a really beautiful name for my wonderful imprint.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard _Kim _jog upstairs. A door slammed, and I followed the sound around to the back of the house. I saw a light go on in a second level window all the way to the right of the residence.

_I guess that's her room, _I thought.

I didn't like her mother or father at this point. I wanted to go in there and throttle them for making Kim feel inferior or even invisible. But I wouldn't because it would probably end up just hurting her, and that was something I would _never_ do willingly.

_Jared, where are you? _Sam asked in his mind, startling me to the point of jumping a few feet in the air.

Crap, I had forgotten all about that. Once I grasped that he could see my thoughts, it was too late. He saw everything. The moment I looked into her honey-brown eyes. When she hugged me securely. The run to her house as I tracked her scent.

_No way, _he thought unbelieving. _I can't believe it. It's supposed to be rare. How…what? _His mind was jumbled as he struggled to unscramble the parts to this puzzle.

_I know. _I tried to soothe him enough that he could form coherent sentences.

_Alright, well, I know you're not going to like this, Jared, but you have to come home so we can talk about this._

I was shaking my head and denying it with every part of my being before he even finished his sentence. He couldn't make me leave. I wouldn't. I needed to stay with Kim; it hurt to be away from her.

_I understand, Jared. I imprinted too remember? We have to figure this out, though. _I could feel his Alpha power building as he continued. _I promise you can go back and watch over her as soon as we finish discussing this._

I nodded my head despondently, and with one last longing look at Kim's window, I took off in the woods at blinding speed. I figured the faster I reached Sam's and got this over with, the faster I could get back to Kim.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

For the first time since I had initially shifted, I didn't take advantage of Emily's delectable cooking. My leg bounced under the table as Sam and I conferred about my current situation. A few times it banged against the table, causing Emily to flinch and Sam to glare at me.

"Okay, here's how it is going to be. You can tell her about _us,_" he started, "and imprinting. Although, I don't really suggest going up to her, confessing your love, then explaining that you phase into a giant wolf that protects the tribe from vampires as soon as you see her."

"I wasn't planning on it," I said rather miserably. I wanted to be near Kim. And, I wasn't really looking forward to telling her about everything. Sure, she didn't seem scared of me as a wolf, but my _feelings_ towards her could very well scare her away if that didn't.

"Also, I know you're going to want to go back to school—"

"No, Sam," I exclaimed, cutting him off. I knew what he was going to say. He couldn't possibly ask that of me.

"It's for the safety of others…and _hers_." He had said the one thing that he knew would stop me, would make me doubt my self-control. "You don't want to hurt her, do you?"

"No," I whispered, "but, please…_please _don't make me do this." I was begging him.

"Jared," he said warningly.

"I know the risks, but please. I trust myself enough for this." I honestly didn't know if I did have enough faith in myself, but I couldn't be away from Kim for too long; it would kill me. I guess I didn't care too much about myself. It was about Kim, it would always be about Kim, but that didn't stop the painful jerk in my stomach, pulling me in her direction. She already had control over me, and she could do with that power what she pleased. She could pull my strings even just for the thrill of seeing me do anything she wished.

"Fine."

I sighed in relief.

"But you can't go back until Thursday."

_Thursday? _That was one…two…three…too many days away. I didn't want to wait that long. I wanted to go to school and see Kim. That is if she even went to our school, which was very likely, but still, I wasn't sure.

"Okay." I sighed, conquered by his Alpha authority.

"Oh, and keep an eye on Argento. He's going to phase soon," he added as he stood up, giving Emily a kiss and placing his dish in the sink. "I'll clean them, don't worry about it," he said to her.

"Paul, you mean?" I asked, almost not believing him.

"Yeah."

Great, even my friend is given a crappy hand in life's brutal card game. Shaking my head, I stood and ran out the back door, briefly waving goodbye to Sam and Emily. I ran to Kim's and curled up on the ground underneath her window. And that's where I spent the night, contentedly watching over my imprint.

* * *

**_Ending A/N: I hoped you enjoyed Jared becoming an imprinter (I hope that's the correct term). Please tell me your thoughts...and I'll tell you mine *laughs evilly*. Juuust kidding! But really *dramatic pause* tell me what you think so that I can improve my writing, and so that this story goes where you all wish it to!_**

**_Oh, and if you do review, I also have a random two-part question that you can answer if you'd like. In all honesty, were you disappointed or ecstatic when Robert Pattinson was cast as the role of Edward Cullen and did you feel the same after you saw the first and second movie? I just want to get some people's opinion on this because I know mine and I want to hear from yall!  
_**

**_Have an awesome day, night, and weekend! Ciao!  
_**


	6. Getting By

**_A/N: Hiya! So, it has been a little while, huh? Well, sorry about that, but here's the next chapter. I've been kinda busy lately so that's why I haven't gotten a chance to post. This chapter's in Kim's point of view, probably the longest one in hers, actually. Well, that's it...oh, I have a poll up concerning my other Harry Potter fic, McGonagall's Mission so it would be awesome if you would vote on that :-) And again thanks to my unofficial beta/editor youXsetXmyXsoulXalight._**

**_Sorry about the line breaks. It was being annoying and wouldn't let me use my normal ~*~ to show the breaks between time and such. If it ever goes back to normal and lets me I will revise it because it annoys me so much haha. I have OCD when it comes to things like that_**

Disclaimer #1-I don't own any of the original characters, plots, scenes, etc. from the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer #2-I also do not own the song Getting By. It belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**Chapter Six- Getting By (Kim's POV)**

_We're caught in a cross roads  
Me and my friends  
Just trying to figure out now what to do with ourselves  
Working my day job  
I feel I'm selling out  
Stepping up to take my role as a consumer and nothing else_

Where is he, where is he? My thoughts were frantic as I tapped my pencil impatiently against the wooden surface of the desk. The end of the school day was looming over my head, and Jared had still not shown his face in school…at all. It was already the middle of the school week, where was he? Did he have mono? Did he move across country…across the world? My stomach sunk slightly at the last part. I didn't want him to leave. Even if _he _didn't notice _me, _at least _I_ could admire _him_ from afar.

"Miss Connweller, would you please refrain from making that exceedingly annoying sound?" Mr. Hodges asked sharply.

"Sorry," I whispered blushing. I ducked my head, letting my hair fall in my face.

A few students chuckled, but their amusement at my expense didn't last long. All too soon they were back to whatever they had been occupied with before the interruption.

* * *

Lunch was as eventful as ever. I sat alone…again. This week I was reading _The Kitchen Boy _by Robert Alexander. It was actually quite interesting, combining history with fiction.

I heard whispers from table close to mine and looked up curiously. I wish I hadn't. Kieran was talking in hushed tones to the other girls at her table. Her face was anxious and she kept glancing across the cafeteria to where Jared usually sat. My whole body felt heavy at the thought of Jared and her…together.

Quickly, I packed up the rest of my lunch and my books. I stood up from the deserted table and hastily made my way out of the noisy room.

The corridors were empty and silent as I held my belongings close to my chest. No people crowded this area of the school yet I kept my head down. I heard loud talking up ahead and, of course, my head shot up to search for the source of the sound. Unfortunately, this caused me to miss the pile of abandon books on the floor and trip. My lunch scattered to the ground along with my book. I cringed when my still healing palms came into contact with the linoleum floor. Ouch. No one was there to help me retrieve my stuff, not that they would if they were, but also, no one was there to see my pathetic fall, thankfully.

I was thoroughly surprised when a hand reached toward me, my book outstretched. I grasped the book slowly and traced my eyes up the person's arm to their face. Paul Argento knelt next to me with an impassive expression on his face.

"T-Thanks," I mumbled.

"You're welcome," he answered gruffly as he stood up, swiftly walking toward the exit and out into the overcast weather.

That was odd, I thought to myself. I brushed it off and walked quickly to my locker. I collected what I needed for my afternoon classes and slammed it shut. The loud _clank _hurt my ears slightly. I set off to my fifth period class which I would be incredibly early for.

_I can see the window closing on all of my dreams  
Should I stand and watch them all fade out?  
Accept normality?_

_I, I don't care about getting by  
No, no I don't care about getting_

_Wasting, I can't be found again  
Wasting, I know I'll see you someday  
Wasting, I know be found again  
Wasting, I know I'll see you someday_

I didn't like walking in the rain. I didn't like the sound my drenched socks made as they squished against my feet every step I took. I didn't like the chilling effect the wind had on my wet clothes and skin. I think maybe I would enjoy this part of nature's miracles if I didn't live in a place where it was part of the daily weather.

After school I had to walk into town to buy groceries. There were only a few grocery stores in La Push and the closest one to school was a good ten minutes away. It was then another twenty minutes from the grocery store to my house.

I shopped for a short time seeing as I had a list to follow. I smiled tiredly at the checkout lady and grabbed my five bags. They weren't too heavy for me to carry.

It was still raining as I stepped outside, and I let out a gust of breath in disappointment. Couldn't it be sunny for more than one day every three weeks?

I stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted Paul conversing animatedly with _Jared _across the street. They were standing in front of the post office and Paul looked extremely troubled. He was shaking violently, but I could see Jared trying to calm him down. What was Jared doing out in this weather? If he hadn't moved away or dropped out, that has to mean he's sick—_was _sick—apparently.

Jared began dragging Paul into the woods behind the line of stores. Paul seemed to be struggling with him slightly, and his face was livid. He started pulling against Jared harder, but he couldn't get free. They continued to quarrel fiercely with each other until they both disappeared into the trees.

I couldn't understand what I had just seen. It was highly suspicious and bizarre. Paul had been acting strangely at school, and Jared…well, Jared was supposed to be sick, halfway across the continent, newly homeschooled, _something. _He _wasn't _supposed to be walking around La Push and mysteriously hauling people into the forest against their will.

I shook my head, took a deep breath, and began my trek home. I convinced myself that Jared was probably better and would be in school tomorrow. As for the whole Paul thing, I hadn't quite figured that out yet.

* * *

"So, Kimberly, I was thinking that we could take this weekend to visit Stanford," my mother mused while daintily pacing a piece of chicken in her mouth. "They have a wonderful engineering program there."

"Quite right," my father agreed.

I hadn't told my parents my ambition to become a writer or an English teacher. Therefore, they always pushed me to pursue other careers…like engineering. They figured it would make good money.

"U-Umm a-actually I was thinking of looking at USC," I answered quietly. This would be the first time they were hearing about my hope of a career. "It has a r-really good writing program, and well, I…I was thinking about majoring in English…maybe," I added pathetically.

"English?" my father asked astonished. "And what do you plan on doing with _that_?"

"I-I thought maybe I could become an English teacher or-or even write my own book." I wrung my hands under the table as I fidgeted nervously.

"That is totally impractical. You won't make any kind of salary as a teacher. As for the writing bit, do you know how many people are out there trying to get their books published?" my mother spit sharply, sticking a pin in my balloon of dreams with each word.

"I j-just thought that may-maybe—"

"Yes, but you obviously didn't think this through enough," she said cutting me off harshly.

I stood up clumsily not even asking to be excused as I swiped my plate off the table and stumbled to the kitchen. I carelessly threw my dish into the sink and raced upstairs to my room. I shut my door firmly placing my forehead on the cold wood. Taking my time, I turned around to face my room and, with my back to the door, slid down to the floor. I pulled my knees up and held them close to my body. My nose felt stuffy as the saltwater overflowed in my eyes and tears made their way down my cheeks. I was a mess.

I was sick of this. I was sick of being told no. No, Kim, you can't be like everybody else and fit in. No, Kimberly, you aren't allowed to act however you wish because we have to seem perfect. No, you have to go to Stanford. No, a major in English won't make you any money. No, no, _no_! I don't want to live to just get by. I want to live to _do _something. I want to live to be _alive_, to have a purpose. And I was going to. I'm not just going to sit here and waste away.

_Now sit there and judge me for the things that I say  
But you don't understand pain and I pity you anyway  
But for those of you who hear me  
We are strong  
So come and follow me somewhere else_

On Thursday, I could be found, yet again, rushing to my first period class. I already knew that Mr. Hodges didn't like me, and this wasn't going to help my case any. It was drizzling slightly as I ran up the steps of the high school. A few kids loitered around outside, so I figured that I wasn't late so far.

The warning bell went off as I reached the door to history class. I entered and blushed when Mr. Hodges narrowed his eyes at me and a few other students that had just entered the classroom in time. I took my seat by the window and was disappointed to see that Jared's seat was still empty. He had looked perfectly healthy yesterday. Maybe he was just skipping.

I took out my notebook and began doodling in the margins. Occasionally I took notes that would actually help me in the case of a chapter test, but mostly I just connected Jared's last name to my first name: Kim Lupos.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Lupos," Mr. Hodges said mockingly as he perused a paper on his desk. "I expect that you got all your work from the front office?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was sick," I heard a deep voice mutter.

My head snapped up to see the Jared Lupos standing uncertainly at the front of the room. I didn't understand why he was so tense, though. There was no possible way he was intimidated or even scared at all of Mr. Hodges. I guess I hadn't gotten a good enough look at him from across the street because I didn't notice the exceptionally obvious changes until now. Jared was well over six feet tall, his shirt strained against the new muscles he had acquired, and his hair was cut short and messy. He was enormous.

"Yes, well…uh p-please take your seat." Mr. Hodges voice cracked and faltered as when his eyes roamed over Jared's towering form after he looked up from his desk.

Jared took his seat next to mine in a hurry and took out his notebook to begin writing. His eyes flickered between the pages of his book and the notes on the board. Every once in awhile his gaze would look anxiously around the classroom.

I couldn't believe he was back. And having undergone such an abrupt and radical change. He looked so different. Everything about him had matured. I mean for god's sake, he barely fit into the wooden desk!

The phone's shrill ring caused me to jump slightly and let out a tiny squeak of surprise. Of course no one noticed…except Jared. His shoulders stiffened and I heard him take in a quick, shallow breath.

"Uh s-sorry," I whispered.

This only made him become tenser. I kept my eyes on my desk when I felt him turn to look at me. My hair partly hid my face from him, but I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Okay, I have to go copy some tests for Mrs. Merriwether. I trust you'll behave until I'm back," Mr. Hodges said glaring at each and every one of us. "You may talk quietly amongst yourselves."

After he left, I pulled out my book intending on finishing the last few chapters. I didn't intend to hold a conversation with the handsome boy that sat next to me.

"Hi," I heard his breathy voice mumble.

"H-Hello," I answered him blushing slightly. I turned slowly, letting my hair fall away from my eyes, and met his stare. He smiled widely and I grinned nervously.

"How are you, _Kim_?" he asked while putting some emphasis on my name.

"I-I'm fine. H-How about you?" I returned the question messily, stuttering my way through it.

"I'm wonderful," he said exhaling loudly and smiling even bigger than before.

"That's g-good." Gosh, why can't I stop stuttering?

Our conversation reached an obstacle as neither of us said anything for a while. After gazing at me for quite some time, Jared glanced around the room anxiously looking for something to talk about. Thinking our exchange was over, I picked up my book and continued to read off its worn pages.

"So I've been gone for a while." I jerked slightly at the sound of Jared's moderately loud voice. "I…um, I was wondering if you…Would you maybe lend me your notes from the days I missed?" he asked wringing his hands together uncertainly.

"Well, I can't really promise they'll be good, but…um, s-sure, I guess," I answered. "I'll copy the p-pages later if that's alright?" I asked him hesitantly.

He smiled at me once again and nodded his head. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Again I tried to go back to my reading, but Jared was persistent. I really _wanted _to talk to him, but so far I hadn't been doing too well.

"U-Um, if you don't mind me asking," Jared started, "h-how long have I sat next to you?"

"Oh, well, t-this year and last, but we've gone to the same school since we were little. Everyone has, I suppose," I said chuckling lightly. I didn't bother to tell him that he had been in at least one class with me for nearly five years. I wouldn't have expected him to notice anyway.

"_Oh,_" he breathed closing his eyes tightly. His eyebrows came together, and he looked utterly wounded.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently. I slowly and carefully moved my hand to rest on his large hands that gripped the desk tightly. His eyes opened instantly when my hand touched his _burning hot _one. The high temperature was a shock, and I nearly yanked my hand away, but it wasn't an unpleasant heat, and also, I thought it might be rude withdraw my comforting gesture.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered through a clenched jaw. His eyes, though, were a soft swirling chocolate.

"Okay…I'm back," Mr. Hodges announced loudly while strutting into the room. "No more talking. Turn to page thirty—"

Mr. Hodges was cut off by the bell declaring the end of first period history. He huffed angrily as he stared at the clock and he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Mrs. Merriwether and her stupid infinite tests…no one cares…ancient platypus statues…what were the Ukrainians thinking anyway…"

I quickly piled my books into my bag and kept my head down as I walked out of the classroom. I was about to turn down the hallway when a warm hand caught my wrist. I tilted my head up to see Jared staring down at me.

"Can I...sit with you today?" he asked casting his gaze at the ground. He seemed worried. About what, I didn't know. I mean, he couldn't imagine that I would turn down that offer.

"Sure," I whispered.

His eyes snapped up and landed on my face. They flashed with happiness, and his grin stretched across his face cheerfully.

"Cool," he said. "I'll see you later."

I nodded and shuffled down the hall hurriedly. Even when I looked over my shoulder, Jared was still standing outside the door of Mr. Hodges' history class watching me amble away.

_Wasting, I can't be found again  
Wasting, I know I'll see you someday  
Wasting, I know be found again  
Wasting, I know  
Somewhere else_

I don't know why I was surprised when Jared plopped himself down in the seat across from me in the cafeteria. I mean, he said he was going to sit next to me, so why wouldn't he? Maybe it was because he had never spoken a word to me before today.

I looked to the tables next to me, but besides the absolutely baffled look that Kieran was sending my way I saw nothing that could have caused Jared to sit here other than me. Jared continued to smile at me, and I put my book down in slow motion.

"So, what're you reading?" Jared asked seeming genuinely interested.

"Um, _The Kitchen Boy_," I answered.

"Is it any good? I'm not much a reader but…" He looked away as his voice trailed off. His head snapped back to mine, though, when I began speaking.

"Actually, yeah it is," I started excitedly. Talking about books had always gotten me animated. "You see there's this—"

I never got to finish my thought because Kieran had walked up to our table (it was still weird that it was _ours_) and stood directly next to Jared. He didn't appear to notice her until she spoke.

"Jared, what are you, um, doing here? Why don't you come sit with us?" She kept glancing between Jared and me probably wondering the same thing I was: What the heck was he doing sitting with me?

"Oh." He faltered a bit as he gazed at Kieran. He was, most likely, finally realizing that he was sitting with some girl that he didn't know. "It's fine. I want to sit here," he replied settling his unwavering gaze on me.

I blinked slightly shocked. "Um, Jared?"

He looked at me, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"You don't have to sit with me. You can sit with your friends," I finished watching my hands as they fidgeted in my lap.

"But I want to."

My eyes snapped up to meet his. "O-Okay."

Kieran's eyes were threatening to fall out of her head. "I guess I'll talk to you later then?" she asked glancing uncertainly in Jared's direction.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled dismissing her quickly.

As I watched Kieran walk away, only one thought registered in my mind: Whoa, what the heck just happened?

_I do not care about getting by  
I do not care about getting by_

_Break me down  
Bring me down  
Will you save us?  
Will you save us?  
I, I do not care  
I do not care (care)  
About getting by_

Jared proceeded to show up randomly throughout the day. Between my classes he would walk with me down the hall. This wasn't really a problem to me, but it did create a few…disturbances.

* * *

I strolled down the hall next to Jared with my books held close to my desk. For the most part I kept my head down, but I would send the occasional, shy smile in Jared's direction. Although, he made sure that the conversation required my input, and he actually listened to what I was saying.

"Well, I guess Romeo could be considered a hopeless romantic, but really? He claims that he is so in love with this Rosaline and then he's suddenly falling all over Juliet," I exclaimed slightly agitated. This part of Romeo's character had always bothered me. "It all just seems too volatile."

"Wow, I never thought about it that way," Jared wondered out loud.

"Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy Shakespeare, but it's just sometimes…I don't know…"

"No, no, I get it. I mean, why should Juliet even trust Romeo after he suddenly says that he's desperately in love with her." Jared's previously cheerful demeanor seemed to sink as he made his observation.

"Yeah, exact—"

I was cut off when a fairly muscular guy, although not so much as Jared, roughly bumped into me as he jogged down the hallway. A couple of my books spilled on the ground, and I was sure that I was going to follow, but a scorching hand caught my elbow. I glanced up to see Jared looking angrily down the hall at the boy who now had his back to us.

"Hey, you," Jared called to the boy. The boy didn't hear, but a few people around us turned at the noise. "Come on, man, I was talking to you…in the black jacket."

Finally the large boy turned around. He saw Jared, and for a split second his face…lit up? When he saw Jared's own expression his features darkened slightly.

"U-Um, Jared, i-it's fine. You don't h-have to—"

I was cut off yet again. "Yeah, I do, Kim," Jared said firmly as he gazed down at me.

"Hey, Jared, man, what's up?" the boy asked when he reached us. I suddenly realized this boy to be one of the boys Jared hung out with…Gary? Grissom? No that's CSI, stupid, I thought to myself. Speaking of which, the show really stunk after he left. Focus, Kim, I internally scolded myself and shook my head slightly.

"Hi, Gareth. Um, you ran into Kim here, and I think you should apologize." Jared's postured didn't falter as he stood with his arms crossed, back straight. I don't know what Gareth thought, but he looked pretty intimidating from where I was standing.

"Seriously, dude?" he asked stunned.

A small crowd had formed and was looking on clearly intrigued.

"Yes, seriously," Jared said.

"Really, Jared, it's fine," I pleaded, trying to reason with him. I really didn't enjoy any form of unnecessary attention.

"Yeah, come on, Jar. She said it was fine," he said slightly mocking me.

My cheeks burned, and my eyes returned to the tiles. When I didn't hear any further argument, I peeked at the two boys through my hair. Jared was looking at me worriedly. He saw my hidden gaze peering at him and started shaking. Like literally shaking.

"Say you're sorry," he managed to get out between clenched teeth.

"You've got to be kidding," Gareth said shaking his head, annoyed.

"I am definitely not freaking kidding you. Say it…now."

"Fine, fine," Gareth said in surrender his hands facing up, palms out. "I'm sorry," he replied quickly.

"Say it to Kim and mean it."

I could tell Jared was sufficiently disconcerted by now. His whole body was vibrating. I was pretty sure that this reaction was not good, or normal for that matter.

Gareth stared at him for a moment, but he seemed to grasp that Jared was completely and totally serious

"Okay, Kim," he turned to me, "I'm really sorry." Then he turned and pushed through the circle of kids that had formed.

* * *

This brings us to where we were standing now, on the steps leading to the parking lot. The last bell had just rung, and I wanted to start home before the light drizzle turned to a dense downpour. The only problem was that Jared and I were at the awkward goodbye point. You know when you're leaving a friend's house, but you just met that friend and you don't know how to say bye? Yeah, that one.

"So," I said dragging out the syllable.

"U-Uh…c-could I may-maybe give you a r-ride?" Jared asked stuttering miserably.

My eyes had widened considerably, but I managed to answer him. "No, no, no, you don't have to. I can walk. I do every day."

"You _walk_ home and to school in the rain _every_ day?" he asked. He seemed concerned and surprised.

"Uh, yeah." I pulled at the straps of my backpack nervously. "My parents…aren't usually," I coughed a little interrupting my sentence, "home." I finished self-consciously grabbing at my shirt.

"Please, let me drive you home," he practically begged while reaching out to grasp my wrist.

"O-Okay, if you want."

He smiled hand intertwined his fingers in mine pulling me towards his truck. I stared at our hands curiously. He looked at me carefully gauging my reaction. I grinned at him reassuringly. His hand was flaming but comforting and not unwelcome.

* * *

**_Ending A/N: _**

**_My Annoying Doppelganger: So...how was it? *Pokes repeatedly in the side* Come on, come on tell me! Pleeeaaassseee?_**

**_Me: I think that means she wants you to review..._**

**_MAD (I think the abbreviation says it all): Well, duh...come on...you know you wanna. Did you review yet? Did you review yet? Did ya? Did ya? *At this point, jumping up on down like a two-year-old girl on a sugar-high*_**

**_Me: *Squints* Yeah...I'm definitely not seeing the resemblance. _**

**_MAD: Sure you do. I mean look *stands right next to nice twin and waves between them* we could be sisters._**

**_Me: *Shakes head sadly and walks away* I worry for you the same way I worry for Justin Beiber...(no offense if you like him, but let's just say if you do...weeeell, wouldn't be the best topic to bring up in a conversation with me)_**

**_Anyway...you get the point: please review and make my day :-) Happy Mother's Day to all!_**


	7. Pen and Paper

_**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait, but I have been pretty busy lately. I should have more time to write and keep the updates more frequent, but I don't want to make any rash promises. This chapter is in Jared's point of view, and during the flashback (which will be in italics) the werewolves' thoughts will be non-italics, so I hope you're not confused. Anyway, enjoy, and I hope you like it :-)**_

Disclaimer #1-I don't own any of the original characters, plots, scenes, etc. from the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer #2-I also do not own the song Pen and Paper. It belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**Chapter Seven- Pen and Paper (Jared's POV)**

_This whole routine is getting old  
So am I, and so are you  
My reputation lets me know  
I can do whatever I want to  
Though it seems that you believe  
You can do whatever it is you please  
Know before, know before you wind up on your knees  
Don't cry to me no more_

I couldn't keep still. Kim's hands were fidgeting in her lap. Every few seconds I would glance over and fight the urge to reach out and grab one of her tiny hands in mine. She may not want that, Jared, my mind kept reminding me. I settled for tapping my hand impatiently on the console between us as my other hand stayed glued to the steering wheel.

Something lukewarm enveloped my twitching fingers. It felt like boiling hot water pleasantly rushed through my veins as skin made contact with skin. I whipped my head around to see Kim smiling timidly. I couldn't take my eyes off our hands as her fingers slowly tangled with mine. Oh god, I didn't know just holding hands could feel this good.

"So, uh, w-where do you live?" I asked, gulping loudly.

While holding her hand calmed me—a hard thing to do in my case—it also caused my nerve endings to flare. I was hyper-aware of our close proximity and her slender arm pressed against mine. Her skin was smooth and tepid against my burning hot flesh. I was surprised that I even remembered to ask where her house was. It might scare her off if I just drove her home when I wasn't supposed to know where she lived.

"Oh, just turn left up here," she answered, pointing to the road ahead of us.

I did as I was told and drove slowly down her street. Maybe I was prolonging our time together, or maybe I just wanted to look like I didn't know which one was her house. Okay, so it was the former.

She pointed to a medium sized house at the end of the row. "Um, it's this one right here."

I pulled in her driveway and turned off my truck. Her hand still lay in between us wrapped tightly around mine. I didn't want to let go. The first time she tried to get out of the car, she was jerked back lightly as I held on to her hand firmly. She turned to glance at me quizzically.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said reassuringly. Kim squeezed my giant hand as best she could, considering how minuscule hers was.

"Yeah," I breathed.

What she didn't know is that I'd actually be seeing her later tonight. I can't go very long without her, and now that we have Paul, I don't have to run patrol as much. Paul's got a temper, though, which makes it harder sometimes. His hothead attitude showed the first time he shifted.

* * *

_I walked briskly along the sidewalk in town not bothering to lift my eyes from the cement. Emily had gotten angry when she found out that I had eaten all the blueberry muffins she made, and so she had sent me on my way to get more muffin mix._

"_Hey, watch where you're going," a voice said roughly when I accidentally brushed shoulders with the person._

"_Oh, sorry, man," I replied, looking up briefly. My head snapped back up when I realized that I recognized the face. "Hey, Paul."_

"_Yeah, whatever, Jared. Just watch it," he spat more angrily as his body began to tremble. _

_The shaking got more violent, and his fists clenched and unclenched furiously at his side. His eyes shut as he took a shallow, rattling breath. When his eyes opened they were hard and livid._

"_Um, dude, just calm down," I said, reaching out to him. _

_He ripped his arm away before I could even touch it. "I don't want to _calm down_, okay?" _

_His breathing was uneven. If he didn't chill soon he would go _poof_! Except, he wouldn't disappear; he'd turn into a giant wolf, and that _so_ wouldn't help to keep the secret. _

_I yanked him toward the forest. I felt a slight tug behind my bellybutton and had the urge to just turn around, but I had to deal with Paul right now. He continued to struggle against me. It took some time, but we finally reached the cover of the woods._

"_Jared," he looked at me pleadingly, "what's happening to me?"_

_His former hostile demeanor had vanished, and he just looked helpless. God, I hated seeing my friend like this. I couldn't tell him that everything was fine because, well, he was going to shift into a wolf any minute now._

"_Paul, this is going to sound crazy, but I want to explain it all to you before it happens," I said coolly, like I was talking to a toddler. _

"_Before what happens?" he asked, getting irritated again._

"_You remember all the legends? The ones about the Quileute people…about the tribe members descending from wolves?" I finished in a whisper. "They're true, all of them. We _are _descended from wolves, and the gene that causes the change has been carried down through the generations. I got the gene and so did you. When you get angry, it triggers the transformation."_

"_Wait, so you're saying that I'm going to turn into a—into a…a wolf," Paul asked while shaking. He blurred until I could barely make out his form with my wolf-enhanced eyes. And then he exploded into a furry, silver wolf._

"_Precisely." I sighed. _

_I took off my clothes and tied them around my ankle. I thought about my dad, and I was in my wolf form within seconds._

Why the hell did he just strip in front of me? _Paul was thinking. _

What? You thought our clothes could survive when we spontaneously shift from a human to a werewolf? _I thought back._

Holy shit, why are you in my head?

We can hear each other's thoughts. It makes it easier to communicate our locations for patrols, _I explained simply. _You're taking this fairly well, _I observed suddenly._

Yeah, well, it's not like I can pretend that I don't believe what you're telling me, plus I've heard the legends. It makes sense.

_I was glad that he wasn't freaking out over this whole thing. I wouldn't know how to stop him if he went on an angry I-just-learned-I'm-a-freaking-werewolf rampage. I needed to get him to Sam._

Hey, uh, there is someone else like us, _I thought slowly. _Actually, he's our Alpha. I think you know him…Sam Uley.

No way, _Paul thought._

Yeah, well anyway let's go.

_I turned and ran in the direction of Sam and Emily's house. Oh god, I forgot the blueberry muffin mix! Emily is going to kill me._

_

* * *

_I snapped out of my thoughts as Kim opened the passenger door and stepped out of the truck. I felt depressed when she left, but reassured in the fact that I'd be seeing her fairly soon.

_You like the way that people stare at you  
Now you look so fake  
Just thought that you should know  
And you're all the same  
And when the curtain drops down  
You'll be replaced by something typical_

I burst through the back door of Sam and Emily's house. The screen door creaked dangerously on its hinges, but otherwise showed no sign of permanent damage. Nobody seemed perturbed by my less-than-graceful entrance, but we were werewolves…what could you do?

"Hey, Sam, could I have—"

"As long as Paul is okay with it," he replied, cutting me off.

I turned to Paul who was sitting at the table staring at me in amusement. "Paul, could you…uh, cover my patrol for me tonight?" I asked hesitantly.

"And why would you need me to do that, Jared?" Paul smirked at me arrogantly.

"Come on, Paul. You know why," I pleaded. "Just do this for me. You know it means a lot."

We had explained imprinting to Paul. It wasn't like we could blow it off as a creepy obsession that we have with these girls. They were on our minds almost always, and Paul was in our minds _almost always. _He didn't exactly understand the feelings that come with imprinting. He sees and hears our thoughts, and while he can feel some of our emotions to an extent, it's not the same as _experiencing _it. It very nearly wasn't worth explaining because he ended up telling us that if he were Kim or Emily he'd file a retraining order against us, but he was joking...sort of.

Paul's smile dropped. "Yeah, sure, I'll cover for you," he said sincerely. "Go stalk your little Kimster," he replied mockingly while rolling his eyes.

"Thanks," I breathed out in relief.

"I don't really see the appeal, though. She's kind of plain."

And just as quick as the sentimentality was turned on, it is switched right back off. I, of course, started to visibly blur at his words. He should know better than to talk about Kim like that. He _did _know better. I was angry—extremely angry—that he could just simply toss Kim aside with a jumble of nonsensical words: _She's kind of plain_. Kim was anything and everything _but _plain. She was exquisite, intelligent, adorable, and, well, I better stop myself now before we're here forever.

Thinking about Kim calmed me down a bit, but as soon as I opened my eyes to see Paul staring back at me, my rage returned tenfold. I hated him for thinking Kim to be any less than I thought her to be, yet I would loathe him just the same if he happen to see her the same way I did.

"Take it back," I managed to reply through gritted teeth.

"Jared, you need to calm down," Sam demanded, but it was not a command. He knew what I was feeling. He wanted Paul to apologize as well. "I know what you're feeling, Jared, which is why I need you to get control of your emotions. You could hurt Emily, and I won't have that."

"Not until he _takes it back_," I spat. My hands clenched at my sides, itching to connect with the side of Paul's face.

"Paul, apologize," Sam commanded. This time it was an order, and Paul had to listen.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Jared." He seemed genuinely sorry that he had said anything. If he wasn't, I would surely make him sorry. "I was just joking, honestly," he went on, his voice getting quieter as he spoke. "I may not fully understand imprinting because I haven't had it happen to me, but I can respect it. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I finally said. "Being away from Kim isn't good for me."

I sighed and rubbed my hand across my face roughly. I jogged toward the back door and turned around briefly to wave at my pack brothers and Emily.

"I'm staying at her place tonight, so don't wait up for me."

_You set yourself up to the sold  
And that's okay cause that's your role  
Manipulation takes its toll  
What will you do when nobody wants you  
Though it seems that you believe  
You can do whatever it is you please  
Know before, know before you wind up on your knees  
Don't cry to me no more_

I lay curled up quite comfortably under Kim's window when a sudden and unwelcome thought came to mind: I still had a girlfriend. Oh no, what if Kim thought that I didn't like her? I obviously wanted to be her friend first and foremost, but I couldn't help but want more…even just a little more. If Kim told me she didn't want that, though, it would be okay because _she _didn't want it. But I didn't know what she wanted yet.

It was simple enough: I'd break up with what's-her-name tomorrow. It felt unnatural—painful even—to be attached to anyone besides Kim. It made my gut twist unpleasantly and my eyes screw shut as my whole body rejected the possible notion of being…being with someone who's not…not Kim.

It was amazing how petty things could temporarily cloud my vision. Like a total solar eclipse as the Moon moves between the Earth and the Sun, blocking the bright disk from view. Something as simple as the Moon can come between us and the very thing that sustains life and provides us with glittering light. In the same way, popularity and other meaningless things had come between me and what mattered most. Gareth had certainly showed me that my friends weren't really that great when he'd refused to apologize to Kim. When I finally shifted for the first time, the Moon had passed over my eyes and allowed the bright sunlight to reach my starving pupils.

I curled up cozily under Kim's window. I huffed as a rough wind blew across my fur ruffling it slightly. The cold didn't affect me at all anymore, but it was unnerving to feel rain or wind against my skin and not be able to encounter the coolness of it. Sleep leisurely seeped behind my eyes, dragging my eyelids closed. Soon I was fast asleep and snoring softly.

_You like the way that people stare at you  
Now you look so fake  
Just thought that you should know  
And you're all the same  
And when the curtain drops down  
You'll be replaced by something typical_

_I know, I've stood so long beside you  
And I know, I should've left you right where I had found you  
I know, I've stood so long beside you  
And I know, I should've left you right where I had found you_

I pulled my rusted truck up to the curb outside of Kim's house. I'd woken up early and gone home to take a quick shower and change before coming to pick Kim up. It was raining buckets outside, and I wanted to make sure I got here before Kim decided to trek to school on her own.

Kim opened the front door and froze with her hand still on the doorknob as she spotted me. She was hidden under a massive rain jacket that seemed to swallow her up. A few strands of hair escaped the hood that was pulled over her head and clung to her cheeks. I could make her out perfectly through the rain with my werewolf vision, but she could probably only tell it was me by my truck or my humongous build.

I opened my car door slowly and stepped out. Walking around the front of the car, I casually leaned against the front passenger door.

"Need a ride?" I asked, shouting slightly over the roar of the downpour.

She nodded almost imperceptibly and quickly made her way to the truck. I opened the door for her and helped her into the cab, my hand lingering on her waist a little longer than necessary. I think she noticed because her eyes caught mine for a long moment as I helped her in.

"Um, thanks for giving me a lift, Jared," she said timidly. "I wasn't really looking forward to walking in the rain." She laughed softly while wringing her hands in her lap.

Feeling bold, I reached over to grab one of her tiny hands in mine. I held it tighter when I saw her answering smile. All my muscles relaxed as her warmth spread through my body. My lips stretched into a wide grin, and I felt the most happiness I could remember feeling in a long time.

"D-Do you th-think th-th-that maybe y-you could t-turn up the h-h-heat?"

My head whipped around so fast I thought I would've got whiplash. My smile immediately fell as I saw Kim shivering violently. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself as she tried to keep what little body heat she had left inside.

Nice going, Jared, I thought to myself. Of course she would be cold! I hadn't realized because, well, I was a werewolf and my body temperature stayed at a toasty 108.9 degrees. I'm the worst imprint ever, I thought sullenly. Kim was freezing and probably contracting hypothermia!

"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem," I said, practically crashing the car trying to turn on the heat up to its highest.

I cautiously slipped my hand out of hers. Her eyes turned to mine, confused and slightly hurt. It made my heart clench agonizingly, and I almost had to squeeze my eyes shut at the pain. I quickly stretched my arm around her shoulders and pulled her as close as the console between us allowed. This had been my goal in the first place, but that moment when that horrible emotion filled her eyes—however slight—made me almost wish I had never taken my hand from hers—almost. But any other thought that had plagued my mind disappeared as Kim snuggled into my chest. It was most likely because of the heat I offered, but I could care less because Kim, my Kim, was cuddling up to me.

I pulled into the school parking lot and found a place to park. I ran over to the other side of the car and helped Kim out, though she probably could have done it herself. I decided against holding her hand because that was what…uh, couples did and I wasn't sure if she wanted people thinking that. I certainly didn't want her feeling uncomfortable when she didn't have to be.

I stayed as close as possible to her as we walked down the halls of the school. People tended to give me a wide berth which meant that no one would bump into or jostle Kim. Thankfully, we had the same first period class.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Lupos…and Miss Connweller," Mr. Hodges said sharply. He seemed surprised as he said Kim's name.

I nodded tensely. I didn't like the way this guy treated Kim. He wasn't very nice to her, and I didn't like it. Kim never did anything to him, so why should he be mean to her? He always called on her purposely when she wasn't paying attention, but half the class wasn't paying attention, so it was hardly fair.

Mr. Hodges continued his lecture as we sat down. He didn't stop speaking until the bell rang signaling the start of second period. I only realized that history was over when Kim stood up to leave. I followed her out of the classroom and awkwardly shoved my hands in my pockets as she turned around to face me.

"So…I'll see you at lunch?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure," she replied, smiling while shyly pulling at the hem of her shirt.

"Great," I answered, grinning.

I watched Kim walk away to her next class. Students filed past me in every direction as the warning bell signaled that there were only a few minutes left until the next period, but I still didn't move. I watched Kim's retreating back. Rumors would probably start that I had gone mentally insane after joining Sam's cult and doing too many drugs. I blinked rapidly as I came out of my daze. Looking around, I found that the hallway was completely empty.

_You like the way that people stare at you  
Now you look so fake  
Just thought that you should know  
And you're all the same  
And when the curtain drops down  
You'll be replaced by something typical_

I was rushing through the crowd of kids headed to the cafeteria. I gently—as gently as possible for a werewolf—pushed people out of my way as I tried to find Kim. I had been held up in my Spanish class so I was late, and I was eager to see Kim. History was the only class I had with her in the morning.

I spotted her sitting alone at her normal lunch table, book in hand. Every so often she would glance around the lunchroom, and her shoulders slumped whenever she didn't find what she was looking for. I frowned as I saw her defeated posture, and it only deepened when I noticed that she didn't touch her food once. She was already so small and fragile; she needed all the protein she could get.

I began to make my way over to her when I was intercepted by Kieran. Her expression was fairly calm, but I could see the annoyance and anger that cloaked her eyes.

"Uh, hey, Kieran," I said. "I think we should talk."

"I know what that means, Jared. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid," she spat.

Well, someone's a little angry, I found myself thinking. I may be a werewolf, but scary, livid, blonde chicks frighten me.

"Look, Jared, I don't know what's up with you or why you've been hanging out with Kim, but I thought we were good together."

"We're not," I stated simply. "We just…wouldn't work out, trust me."

"Fine, we are through." And with that, Kieran stomped off to her table full of curious onlookers.

After most of the stares turned away from me I continued on my path to Kim's table. I silently slipped into the seat next to her. She didn't notice my presence so I took the time to study her.

Her bright, amber eyes shined with interest as they rapidly ravaged the page of her book. Feathery, raven hair fell around her face gently. I almost reached out to tuck it behind her ear so that I could see her face better, but I retracted my hand, afraid of Kim's reaction. Thin, delicate fingers turned pages as she finished reading. Her coffee-and-milk skin looked supple to the touch. Why…God, why didn't I notice her before?

"Hey," I whispered, not wanting to scare her.

She turned to me swiftly. Her eyes widened somewhat and a light _whoosh _escaped her lips as she let out a quick breath. Her mouth quirked up into a tiny smile and her cheeks reddened.

"Hi," she answered her voice just as quiet.

_You like the way that people stare at you  
Now you look so fake  
Just thought that you should know  
And you're all the same  
And when the curtain drops down  
You'll be replaced by something typical_

I haven't seen Kim in twelve days, nine hours, and twenty-three minutes, and it was literally killing me. Embry had phased on Sunday causing Sam to order me and Paul to keep an eye on him. We had been patrolling the entire week, and the next Sunday Jacob phased. Things were crazy in the supernatural world, and I was getting pissed that I couldn't see Kim. What if she's mad at me now? What if she won't talk to me? Or worse: what if she doesn't even care?

Sam couldn't explain why the guys were phasing so close together and when there weren't any vampires near. The Cullens were gone and the only other vamp was that red-haired chick that constantly evaded us. It confused him because he had always thought that the change was triggered by the existence of vampires in the area.

"Sam, please, _please _let me go see Kim," I begged.

"Jared, you know why you can't. We need you here to help with the new wolves." Sam's face showed absolutely no emotion as he denied my request to see my imprint.

"Come _on, _Sam. You don't need my help that bad, and who are you to talk? You _live _with your imprint. You get to see Emily all the time!" I practically yelled. "I'm barely friends with mine. I can't afford to screw this up," I whispered pathetically.

Sam sighed rubbing his face with his hand. He paced across the kitchen, and became agitated when Emily glanced over worriedly.

"It's fine, Em," he assured her.

"Sam, I think you should let him go," Emily stated softly from the sink where she was rinsing off the used plates.

"But, Em—"

"Let him go, Sam," she said firmly.

Not being able to deny his imprint, Sam finally nodded reluctantly, and I was instantly out the back door. I ran faster than I had ever run in my entire life. It was Thursday morning so Kim would be at school. I decided to wait at her house until she came home that way she wouldn't be able to avoid me.

Time passed slowly as I sat impatiently on Kim's porch steps. Shit, she would have to walk home. God, why didn't I think of that before? I was tempted to run back to my house, get in my truck, and drive to La Push High to give Kim a ride home, but I was afraid that she would ignore me and reject my offer.

She finally came trudging up the main walk with her head down, feet dragging grimly against the pavement. Oh God, what was wrong with her? Did I do this to her? God, please say I didn't. I wanted to rush up to her and pull her into a big hug, and that's just what I did.

She gasped loudly as the wind was knocked out of her. I pulled her as close to me as was humanly possible. Burying my face in her hair, I breathed in her delicious scent. Jeez, I had missed her. I squeezed her tighter.

"I'm so sorry," I said desperately, pulling away so that I could see her face.

"Um, it's okay, I guess," she replied, frowning deeply. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be," I explained. "It was a family emergency, I swear. I really wanted to come see you…but I couldn't," I finished lamely.

"Really, it's fine. It's…it's not like we're e-even friends." Her voice wavered, like she was about to cry. No, I couldn't be the reason she cried.

"Yes, yes we are," I said urgently. "I thought we were getting somewhere. I really want us to be friends, Kim." And more, I added mentally.

"Oh," she said simply. "O-Okay, but I-I can't be let down again." Her voice was so quiet that I almost didn't hear her.

I tilted her chin up so that I could see her eyes better. "I promise…_swear_ not to let you down." My gaze never wavered from her burnt honey eyes. "You trust me?"

"Yes," she murmured, her eyes wide.

* * *

**_Ending A/N: Soooo how was it? I know y'all are going to let me know what you think in a review *wink, wink*. By the way, no offense intended to any blondes! I personally do not believe in the stereotypes surrounding blondes anyway, so it was not a shot at you guys! _**

**_Oh, and question of the week: What music does everyone listen to? Favorite band, singer, or song? I'm sorry, I was merely being curious. (If you saw the sixth Harry Potter movie you'd get that reference there.)_**


	8. Angels Cry

_**A/N: Well, hello out there! *crickets chirping* Yeah, about that...I'm really sorry I haven't gotten to update. The hard drive on my computer crashed **_yet again**_. I finally decided to just get a new computer instead of spending more money fixing one that kept braking. Then, of course, I didn't have Microsoft Word or anything, so I couldn't type a chapter. And with my luck, I found out that I couldn't get anything (including my stories) off of my dead hard drive...may it rest in peace. I lost the new chapter that I had started for this, meaning I had to start from scratch. I also lost all of the chapters from the original stories that I had started, so it's safe to say I'm pissed. _**

**_Anyway, enjoy this chapter. The format might be a little weird because it decided to be frustrating. I might eventually get around to fixing it, but no promises. I really hope you have the heart to review and make me smile, however fleeting it is. Thanks guys, if there is any of you still out there, for sticking with me :-)  
_**

Disclaimer #1-I don't own any of the original characters, plots, scenes, etc. from the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer #2-I also do not own the song Angels Cry. It belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**Chapter Eight- Angels Cry (Kim's POV)**

_Well it is hard to sustain  
I'll cry if you let me  
This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life  
(please don't cry)  
Can't you see I'm dying here?  
A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear_

I was beginning to depend on Jared way too much. It was a sure and easy way to get hurt. It certainly wasn't healthy, but it was addicting. He was someone to make me smile, to laugh with, to _listen _to me_. _I had already started to let him in. I trusted him. He could break me if he wanted. It would be almost too easy. I hadn't necessarily been disappointed a lot, but my parents_—_people I should have been able to count on by default_—_never failed to let me down.

It felt good to be listened to. I was invisible; therefore, I never had anyone to talk to. When I was younger it didn't matter so much that nobody stopped to hear what I had to say. I didn't have much I wanted to talk about anyway. Plus, I could brush it off as grownups just ignoring the little kid.

It was strange at first that Jared actually wanted to hear about _my_ opinions, _my_ ideas or ambitions. I was hesitant to actually tell him anything because I wasn't used to someone who was ready to sit and eagerly absorb every single syllable that came out of my mouth. I was more inclined to timidly ask questions about him and listen as he talked. But he wouldn't have that. He prodded and probed until he knew most of my life story. He pushed me and pushed me to speak until he knew about my 'impractical' talent for English and art, how lonely a small house like mine can really be, my wish for Atticus from _To Kill a Mockingbird_ to be my dad.

It wasn't exactly fair seeing as he easily deflected most of my questions: _Why were you gone for so long?_ _Why did you drag Paul into the woods?_ (To this he promptly replied, "I knew you were there that day.") _You're skin is always so hot...why is that? _He ignored every single one of them, and if he didn't he gave some incredibly vague remark. He knew more about me than I had let anyone know, and he wouldn't even return the favor. This was something that I was trying to remedy.

"Hey, Jared, why did you decide to be my friend?" I asked as we studied and scribbled down answers to homework questions after school one day. He had been coming over my house a lot lately to do school work together. I think it was mostly because he wanted to keep me company after I told him how empty my house can feel.

He seemed to struggle for an answer as he put his pencil on the kitchen table and met my gaze. "I...it's hard to explain." He rubbed a hand roughly over his face. "Kim, I...like you, a lot actually. You certainly amaze me."

I blushed slightly and looked down at my hands, wringing them together nervously. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said, chuckling. "I'm an angry person. I hold grudges that I can't let go very easily."

I looked up interestedly.

"You've had so many people completely ignore and overlook you, but you don't care," he continued to exclaim, frustrated and incredulous.

"But I _do_ care," I stated quietly.

"I know. That's not what I really meant. What I meant was that you don't hold it against them." He reached out and grabbed one of my hands that was still fidgeting with the other uneasily. His giant, hot hand engulfed my tiny one, but it felt good, safe. "You don't scream, yell, or anything. You really don't even resent your parents. I don't know how you do it," he finished in a whisper.

"It's not really how it seems," I started softly. "I get angry when they can't see me anymore. I cry when I'm alone," I admitted, feeling slightly weak. "My parents make me _very_ angry, but I always think that maybe yelling won't change anything. I know they love me, and I am very lucky to have that. I think part of the reason that they tell me what to be or where to go to college is because they want me to be okay by myself in the world." I turn my eyes back to the single hand in my lap. "It's just they're too busy with what _they_ want for me to see what_ I _want for me. They just don't realize that I need to decide for myself because I'll be the one living with the decisions."

Jared laughed lightly. "You are too wise for your own good. You have a lot to teach me."

"Patience, young grasshopper, when you can take the pebble from my hand you will be ready to leave," I say, smiling.

"Oh, boy." Jared grinned. "What am I going to do with you?"

_Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way_

"Jared?" I asked looking up briefly from the sketch I had been working on. It was another picture of the wolf I had seen in the clearing what felt like so long ago. "Do you know if there are a lot of wolves in the woods around here?"

"Uh, well, I think there are a few but not many. Why?" He seemed a little uncertain as he answered.

"I don't know, but I saw this wolf," I replied, gesturing to the picture, "in this clearing I was in. I brought my sketching stuff and it just showed up. It sat there with me like a dog almost," I said, wrinkling up my nose. "It didn't even get scared of me or anything. It was _weird_."

"Huh," was his only answer. Okay, I'm not stupid; something was up.

"What's wrong?"

Jared looked up at me from the lunch table where we sat alone. His eyes were frustrated, and his muscles were tense. "It's just...I don't like the idea of you alone in the woods."

"Well, I guess you could tag along...if you wanted," I said skeptically. Even after having him around all this time, I still wasn't sure that he wasn't going to finally wake up and run away. "Maybe we'll even see the wolf again, and I could show him to you." I smiled somewhat excitedly.

"I, uh...I can't, Kim," he whispered hanging his head.

"Oh, well, that's okay. Maybe another time?" I asked hopefully.

He sighed. "Yeah," he said defeated, "maybe another time."

"You don't _have_ to." I picked up my pencil and continued the sketch distractedly.

"No, Kim, I promise one day you can show me the wolf." He lifted my chin and smiled reassuringly.

I just nodded.

_Intentions that were pure have turned obscure  
Seconds into hours  
Minutes into years  
Don't ask me why  
(please don't cry)  
I can't tell you lies_

_Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way_

Weeks passed. Sunday...Monday...Tuesday...

Jacob, Embry, and Paul came back to school. Quil disappeared just as they had done a few weeks earlier. Just like Jared had done. I didn't understand what was happening, but I knew Jared and Sam Uley had something to do with it. Jared wouldn't say anything, and he was constantly absent from school. But I had promised to trust him.

The boys that did come back were huge and muscled. Again, similarly to Jared. They also gravitated towards the table that Jared and I usually shared. I could tell that Jared was irritated that they sat with us, but I could only laugh at his aggravated expression. Jacob was always there with a smile, welcoming as ever. Embry tended to either tease Jacob or laugh as someone _else_ teased Jacob, and Paul was either cracking jokes about everyone at the table but me (I think that was Jared's doing) or trying to control his temper when others laughed at him. He was easily riled up, and it frightened me a little, but he had never hurt anybody.

"So, Kimmy," Paul said leaning towards me on his elbows. We were all gathered at the lunch table, and the guys were ravaging there food as usual. "Has our boy, Jared, asked you anything important lately?" He smiled his eyes turning to meet Jared's.

"Well, uh, he asked me what our science project from last week was," I answered timidly, smiling.

They all laughed loudly, earning a few stares from students at the other tables around us.

"Knock it off," Jared grumbled from beside me.

I studied his face with a frown. He had been acting weird lately. I squeezed the hand that held mine under the table and was rewarded with a tight but genuine smile as his head turned towards mine.

"Aww," they all cooed.

I blushed lightly. It was still a little hard to feel completely comfortable around them as nice as they were. Sure they teased me every now and then, and it was a little hard to get used to people actually _seeing_ me. I think Jared started to sense my discomfort_—_or maybe my blush gave it away_—_because he stood up suddenly and pulled me with him.

"Alright, well, we're going to head out early," he announced loudly.

"Okay, but you kids be safe now," Embry called mockingly as Jared dragged me out the cafeteria doors. That only made Jared pull me faster.

"Finally." He sighed once we were in the deserted corridors.

"Yeah," I replied, panting lightly. "They're very..._friendly_."

He laughed. "Oh yeah."

"Um, what did Paul mean when he asked me if you had asked anything?" I questioned shyly. I knew he probably didn't want to talk about it the way he dismissed it earlier, but I might as well ask. The worst he could do is not answer...I think.

"Oh, that." He let out a sharp sigh. "W-Well, you see I wanted...I wanted to maybe ask you if...if m-maybe you," he stuttered, struggling for words.

I placed my hand lightly on his upper arm and grinned up at him. "What'd you want to ask me?"

"I know we've only been friends for a little, but I just wondered_—_and you don't have to if you don't want to_—_would you want to go out with me next Friday? Like on a date?" he added quietly.

My eyes were wide, and my hand fell limp from his arm, landing at my side. My mouth opened and then closed unable to force my vocal cords to work. I guess this is what going into shock feels like. Should I say yes? No? I felt like I knew Jared pretty well, but I knew he was keeping secrets from me. Why should I trust that part of him? Was he even serious?

His muscles tightened as if ready for impact. I suddenly realized that he was expecting me to say no. That made me sad. He already expected the worst. I really wanted to go out with him, but this was new to me. It had never happened before.

"Okay," I said slowly.

"Okay?" His head snapped up, and a smile wormed its way onto his face.

"Yeah, okay...sure," I said, gulping.

"Oh, Kim, you're the best," he replied, pulling me into his arms and lifting me off the ground. "I would ask you to go this Friday, but I have to do some work for Sam after school that day."

I nodded. "So what are we going to do?"

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot," he answered ominously but still smiling.

_Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way_

Jared refused to tell me what he was planning for Friday. I was curious because, well, there's not really much to do in La Push in the first place: go to the beach, maybe a movie in Port Angeles. He wouldn't be so secretive if he planned on doing any of those.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't excited. I'd had a crush on Jared since what felt like forever. After spending so much of my time, as of lately, with him I noticed he was actually all of the things I thought he was: funny, smart (when he tried), nice, it could go on. And for a guy of his size and build, he was surprisingly gentle around me.

There was always that tiny part of my brain that swirled and overflowed with doubts. He might only feel bad for you, Kim, it told me. Maybe this is just a joke or prank between him and his friends, whispered through my ears. It didn't make sense that he would ignore me for years and then all of a sudden, he wants to be my friend and hang out.

I was going to do this for me, though. This was finally something _I _wanted. My parents weren't deciding for me. In fact, I wasn't even planning on telling them about the date.

Although, there was one thing that was bothering me.

"Jared, what happens if it doesn't work out?" I ask hesitantly. "W-Will you st-still be my friend?" I felt like a kindergartner again, afraid of the possibility of losing new found friends.

Jared looked sad, and a frown pulled at his mouth. "Aw, Kim, don't think like that. If you just keep thinking about how it won't work, well, then it won't work. And I promise," he said firmly, looking straight into my eyes, "_promise _to always be your friend."

_My heart burns through  
My chest to the floor  
Tearing me silently although abruptly  
Words can't hide as I'm taking you home  
And I tried to see  
Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home_

_Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat, and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way_

Jared was gone again today. It was Thursday, the day before our...date. I still smiled widely to myself whenever I thought about it. I hoped he'd be here tomorrow. I missed him. I barely ate anything at lunch, and I found that I wasn't totally invisible anymore...and it didn't feel good. A few of my classmates would stare at me in class when I sat with an empty desk next to me where Jared usually sat. Their eyes would follow me as I made my way to an empty lunch table_—_Embry, Paul, Jacob, and Quil were gone along with Jared as well. I didn't like this kind of attention.

_Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way_

It was Friday and Jared wasn't in school again. Neither were the other guys. I looked around the cafeteria anxiously. I'd like to think that it wasn't pathetically obvious that I was still hoping that Jared would show up. By this point I'd even welcome Paul with open arms. I missed Jared. That familiar lonely feeling slithered into my very core. It slowly choked me. Where it had only been a distant part of me, a wound healed over, when Jared was around, it was now suffocating me.

I prayed to God that Jared remembered our date and actually showed up. There was no way that I could survive yet another disappointment, especially one from Jared. He had promised, he promised that he wouldn't let me down and asked me to trust him. And I did. He wouldn't take that for granted...no, no, he wouldn't do that to me. Would he?

* * *

_**Ending A/N: Hey, so Jared finally asked Kim out...yay! I'd love for you guys to leave a review and make me feel better :-) Do you like Kim's character in this chapter? I've been feeling like she is changing, which is what I had planned, but I'm not sure that I like this new Kim. Let me know what you think. By the way, I was also wondering...do I have any male readers? I was just curious because FanFiction always seemed like more of a female sight to me, and I wanted to get an idea of if I was right or wrong. **_

_**Well, I'm out. Peace.  
**_


	9. In Fate's Hands

_**A/N: **__**Hey guys...it's me again! *random guy in crowd shouts in protest* Oh, shut up, you. Hehe, well, here is the next chapter of Eclipse of the Eyes. It is in Jared's point of view, and it's a longer one (his always seem to be way longer than Kim's). I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :-) OH, THIS IS SEMI-IMPORTANT: I will be putting the link for the outfit that Kim wears on the date (yes...they do go) on my profile so check it out please :-)**_

_**I just wanted to thank every single one of you who have reviewed Eclipse of the Eyes, put it in your Story Alerts and Favorites, and also those who put me in their Favorite Authors and Author Alerts. You guys are why I even write here on FanFiction, and I don't think I'll ever be able to express the gratitude that I feel through the computer, but I can try by making my stories worth while. *wipes away tears* Okay, sentimental moment over. Haha just kidding. ******__I was also distracted from writing this chapter last night because I kept reading the reviews for this story. One of my reviewers made a comparison between Robert Pattinson and Michael Jackson that almost made seriously laugh out loud. I got weird looks from my family for that. _

___**Also thank you to **_LadyAmazon **_for being my 100th reviewer...I think (correct me if I'm wrong people). You get absolutely nothing—except the satisfaction in knowing you were the 100th reviewer (yeah, not gonna lie, that sounds like crap even to me). Anyway, THANK YOU! _**

**_And a special, special thank you to my unofficial (I know you're wondering, why not make it official already? Well, I'm just not ready for the commitment) beta and one of my very best friends _**youXsetXmyXsoulXalight_**. Without her this would be overflowing with the stupid mistakes I tend to overlook. Thanks!**_

_**On to my favorite part******__—_

Disclaimer #1-I don't own any of the original characters, plots, scenes, etc. from the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer #2-I also do not own the song In Fate's Hands. It belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**Chapter Nine- In Fate's Hands (Jared's POV)**

_I remember a year ago I was standing in the crowd_  
_Waiting for my chance to break through, my chance to live again_

_Now it seems I've found some friends who finally understand what it takes  
To make this dream come true, we'll be here till the end_

_I want to kill them. I'm __going _to kill them. No, I'm going to kill myself.

Being a werewolf, I don't exactly have pockets to put my cell phone, and communication is hard when all that comes out of your mouth is a bark. It wouldn't have helped anyway because—being the idiot I am—I had forgotten to get Kim's phone number during one of the numerous times we spent together.

I wasn't exactly sure how to explain my tardiness when I got to Kim's house. Yeah, there was _no way_ I was missing this date. And if I didn't totally screw this up, I could finally call Kim mine. _Mine…_no one else's. I was already half-an-hour late! Sorry, Kim, I'm a little late because I had to, uh, you know, explode into a giant wolf. Maybe I could show you sometime. That'd go over great.

_Sam, I'm leaving, _I stated simply in my mind, knowing the rest of the phased pack could hear.

_You still have to patrol another forty minutes, Jared, _he thought back like the ass he is. _And I heard that._

_You were meant to_.

Paul was laughing hysterically and literally rolling on the forest floor. _Yeah, way to stick it to the man._

_I don't even see why you still need me. You've already got Embry and Paul here. Just ask Jake to shift or something. _I sighed mentally and began to calm down, ready to phase back.

_Don't you _dare_, Jared, _Sam scolded through the link, but it wasn't a direct order.

_Too late. _

As soon as I had my clothes back on I ran out of the woodlands of La Push with howling wolves at my heels. I smiled in victory when I burst through the line of trees.

I turned to look behind me just as the pack came to a sudden halt at the edge of the forest. Sam growled threateningly from the front. So he'd be pissed, but I didn't care at this point. _Nothing _was going to make me miss my date with Kim.

With a smug grin and a mock salute toward my alpha, I started running in the direction of Kim's house.

I wouldn't have time to go home and change, but since I had my fairly short moments of genius, I had worn what I planned for our date to patrol (well, it had been tied to my ankle at the time): regular, dark wash jeans and a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I had even dragged along a pair of black Adidas sneakers. Oh, the things I do for my little imprint.

* * *

I stopped for a second outside of Kim's door to compose myself. I braced my hands against my knees as I bent down, catching my breath. Every sharp inhale and exhale echoed across her silent porch, and my chest heaved up and down. I wasn't out of breath, not even a little, but it was a force of habit.

Breathing in deeply—preparing myself—I knocked firmly against her door. I strained my ears to hear movement, but they picked up nothing…except an even breathing with a steady rhythm that could only indicate sleep. I knocked again, including the doorbell at the end of my patterned wrapping: _knock-knock-kno-kno-knock…knock-knock_.

The door was flung open just as I pulled my hand away from the doorbell. A bleary-eyed Kim looked around confusedly, rubbing occasionally at her eyes. Oh, god…she had been asleep. She had expected me not to come. I almost turned to one of the two wooden poles nearby and banged my head repeatedly against it…hard. But then Kim spoke.

"Oh, um, h-hey, Jared."

"Kim," I started, "I'm really sorry I'm late, but you, uh, ready to go?" I finished asking by holding out my arm. I smiled brightly at her. Please don't be mad, say okay, yes…_anything_, I chanted in my head.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me grab my stuff," she replied still looking fairly sleepy.

I really am one horrible imprinter. This time I really did whack my head against the wooden pole trying to be moderately quiet.

I stopped mid-whack when Kim interrupted with, "Jared, what are you doing?"

I looked between her and the pole in front of me sheepishly. A light blush heated up my cheeks and ears, and I stuttered trying to explain my current position. I finally decided to go for the truth. "I was punishing myself for being such an idiot that I couldn't even show up on time to take the girl I really, really like out on a date," I mumbled stupidly.

Kim giggled. "Jared, it's okay. I'm happy you showed up at all."

I started shaking. Oh, God, not with Kim here. But I was so _angry_. How could she think that? Of course I would show up. The only reason I wouldn't come was if I was dead. Maybe even then. I wanted something _tangible_ that had caused those thoughts so that I could rip it apart…fiercely.

Stop it, Jared, I told myself. You hurt Kim, and I will personally kill you myself. See, I really am going nuts. First, I turn into a werewolf and then I'm threatening myself (although this is a threat I would most likely find a way to go through with if necessary).

"So, will you finally tell me where we're going?" Kim asked quietly.

Her voice snapped me out of my silent rage, and the violent shaking that had reduced to slight shivers completely halted. "No." I smiled at her. "It's still a surprise, and it will lose the effect if I tell you before we get there."

"Ah, that's where your plan has failed," Kim teased. "I don't see a car anywhere. How do you intend to get us there, oh man of brilliance?"

Shit, I hadn't thought of that. And here I thought I was on a roll tonight, but of course, like every intelligent person, I was hit again by a stroke of genius.

"We'll steal Paul's ride. He lives right down the street, and he has a awful tendency to leave the keys in the car's glove box." I turned to Kim and took her tiny, soft hand in mine. "He says that no one steals anything in La Push. I guess he didn't count on us and the desperate measures we'll take when in need."

Kim laughed and I chuckled right along with her as we ran into the dark, intent on high jacking Paul's precious baby.

_Shake it, break it, get off your feet_  
_Come dance with me and don't you fake it_

_Shake it, break it, get off your feet  
Come dance with me and don't you fake it_

"Kim, you look beautiful," I said breathlessly as I helped her into Paul's truck (it's like the only vehicle allowed in La Push is a rusty pick-up truck).

Her shiny, raven black hair fell naturally around her face, and she just looked utterly adorable in her little moccasins. Her dark amber eyes stood out against the pitch black of the evening. Her light brown skin looked so…so-so….

God, I couldn't even form a coherent sentence as my large hands came in contact with the _soft _skin of her waist where her white cardigan and teal tank-top had ridden up. My mouth dropped open and my breathing all but stopped. She was so warm and tiny and _fragile. _I could…I…what if I-I _hurt _her?

My thoughts came to an abrupt halt as Kim shifted around to look at me. This movement caused my hand to slide slightly higher under her shirt so it rested by her ribs. Oh, God. Bad thoughts, Jared, bad thoughts. Let's just say that if anyone else thought about Kim the way I was, he wouldn't be living for much longer.

"U-Uh, Jared, w-what's wrong?" she asked, trying to appear calm, but I could tell by her shallow breathing that she was anything but.

"Nothing." I shook my head and finished helping her into the truck. "Nothing," I repeated softly.

Kim didn't say anything as I got into the driver's seat, but her bright blush told me that she was still thinking about before. I reached out and took her hand, rubbing my thumb lightly across the back and smiling comfortingly.

I had already screwed up multiple times on this date, and it was only a few minutes into it. Great start, Jared.

* * *

"Where _are _we, Jared?" Kim asked, bewildered as she reached for my arm to steady her when she hopped out of Paul's rather large truck.

The golden feather earrings that she wore jingled slightly and the heart locket she had on bounced around her neck. Man was she beautiful—like a little angel.

Great, my palms were sweating. Why were my palms sweating? I subtly wiped them against my jeans and reached for her hand. I gulped slightly as her fingers intertwined with mine. I don't think I've ever felt so nervous. Would she like what I had planned? What if she didn't? Oh God, oh God, oh God.

"Um, well, this," I said, motioning to the faded brick building that we stood in front of, "is an old warehouse."

"I can see that," she replied, laughing.

I made her laugh! Score one for Jared. "Ah, yes, but this is an old warehouse where they set up the La Push Art Exhibition. It's only about the second or third one, so it's not very popular yet. I thought that you might like it, though," I said, looking at the ground. "We don't have to go. If you'd rather do something else—"

"No, Jared," she said, interrupting me, "this is so cool. I've never been to something like this. Let's go." She practically dragged me through the front doors. She couldn't have done it on her own, but I just chuckled as I let her pull me through the crowd of surprised people to the first painting.

* * *

We continued through the exhibit until we were almost to the end. I kept glancing at Kim worriedly as we neared what I hoped would be the highlight of the night.

A small throng of people surrounded the exact drawing I was so anxious to see. They were all smiling and talking to the people beside them happily. I took this as a good sign.

"Hey, um, let's look at this one." I stopped Kim as she moved to pass over the picture and gathering of onlookers.

"Okay."

_Shout and scream my friends, connect with me and we'll pretend_  
_This night will never end (whoa oh) this night will never end_  
_Just let go, you'll see together we'll do anything_  
_This night will never end (whoa oh) this night will never end_

Kim's reaction was exactly what I was hoping for as she looked at her drawing of me in wolf form up on the wall next to all the other paintings. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"How did you—what—when—?" Kim stuttered.

"Well, I'm pretty close with the elders, so they allowed me to put your wonderful drawing up with the others. Of course, they also agreed that it deserved to be up there. I think you know what. I kind of…_took _your drawing from your portfolio at school. Please don't be mad at me," I pleaded with her.

"How could I be mad? This is the best thing anybody has ever done for me."

She turned to me and gave me a warm hug. I was startled at first, but quickly pulled her tighter into my chest. She pulled away to give me a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I touched a hand to my burning cheek. Oh, I'm such a loser. She had only kissed my cheek, yet I was acting like a lovesick teenage girl. Who am I kidding? I was hopelessly in love with her.

She giggled slightly, turning back to her drawing.

"You mean _Kim _drew this?" a voice asked doubtfully.

"Yep." I smiled proudly and turned toward the voice. My smile dropped as I made eye contact with Kieran and her friends.

"Well, then why is it in the exhibit?" she asked viciously.

"Because it deserves to be," I said through clenched teeth. My entire body vibrated.

"I disagree." She flipped her hair nonchalantly and walked over to the wolf drawing. "I think that maybe it shouldn't be up here at all," she stated and proceeded to take the drawing down, dropping it on the floor. The glass over the sketch shattered and spread across the floor.

Kim bent down and took her drawing out of the frame. She hugged it to her chest so that no one could see it. By that time, the mingling had stopped and all eyes turned to us.

I was always raised to never hit a girl, but Kieran had me wishing she was a guy so I could beat the crap out of her. My body was quaking. I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself down before I phased in front of all these people.

"Um, Jared, why don't we just go?" Kim said quietly, touching my arm gently.

I nodded and placed my hand on the small of her back, leading her to the exit. I didn't look back.

_Shake it, break it, get off your feet_  
_Come dance with me and don't you fake it_

_Shake it, break it, get off your feet  
Come dance with me and don't you fake it_

Kim and I sat in silence as we both ate our ice cream. I felt so awful that the mint chocolate chip ice cream didn't even taste good. The date was going so well, and then _Kieran _had to ruin it. I was just waiting for Kim to tell me that she wanted to go home and never see me again.

"You know it wasn't your fault, Jared," Kim mumbled. "Kieran was just being mean as usual. And I really appreciate what you did by putting my drawing up there. I know at least some people liked it."

"How can you still make excuses for her?" I asked angrily. "She wasn't 'just being mean'. It was just spiteful, and she was jealous." Frustrated, I ran a hand through my hair. "How can you make excuses for _me_? I brought you on probably the worst date ever, and you're still being nice," I finished in a whisper.

"Actually," she said, laughing lightly, "this is the only date I've ever been on, so it'd be pretty hard for it to be the worst."

I chuckled, but it was forced. "Yeah."

"I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Oh, Kim, I'm not mad at you." I sighed. "Come on, let's get you home," I muttered, pulling her to stand beside me.

* * *

We pulled up to the curb outside Kim's house, and I shut off the engine. I got out and ran to the other side (at human speed, of course) to help her out.

I held her hand as we walked up her porch steps. We turned to each other when we reached her front door. Man, now the awkward good-bye-do-I-kiss-her-or-not? moment. I wanted to…so bad.

"Well, thanks for the date. I had a really great time," she whispered, blushing.

That only made me want to kiss her _more_. I just wanted to grab her and press my lips to hers. I was afraid that she'd push me away, and then I'd ruin everything.

"I really want to kiss you," I said dumbly.

"Oh, uh, w-well, I might not be very good at it." She fumbled with her words as blush covered her cheeks.

I just laughed. There was no way that was possible.

I moved closer to her. I slid one arm around her waist and placing my hand on the small of her back, pressing her against me. The other reached up to gently cradle her face in my large hand. I had kissed girls before, but I found myself wondering if I was doing this right.

Kim's eyes closed, and her warm breath fanned across my face lightly. Oh God. I could feel her smooth cheek heat up under my large hand. I leaned in closer…closer.

Finally, my lips touched hers. I swear electricity shot through me as her mouth brushed against mine. I pulled away sharply. My breathing was ragged and uneven.

"I told you that I'd be bad," Kim mumbled, sounding close to tears.

"No, no—that's not it at _all_, Kim," I answered quickly, pulling her chin up so that she had to look at me. "I think you're way _too _good."

I didn't give her time to respond as I pulled her into another kiss. I was being too forward; I knew this. But I just couldn't help it.

This time Kim pulled away, and I almost wanted to protest. It was time for me to go and Kim to get some sleep, though.

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" I asked urgently. The cord around my heart jerked in her direction causing me to grimace slightly. If I was away from her for too long, it would most likely destroy me.

"Yeah, um, here's my number so you can call me," she replied, handing me a small slip of paper.

She gave me her number! I didn't even have to ask for it. I nodded my head vigorously. "Y-Y-Yeah."

"Well, goodnight," she said and kissed me softly.

"Uh-huh, 'night," I answered stupidly as she closed the door behind her.

I stood outside her house for hours after she had already gone inside. I listened as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. I couldn't move. I was so in love with Kim that it hurt.

After a while I managed to make my way down her front steps, and after dropping Paul's truck off, I ran quickly into the forest surrounding his house.

_Oh, wish I could thank you all for what you have done_  
_And all of the things that you have shared with me_  
_Oh, wish I could take you all too where I must go _  
_Wish I could take you all I'll take you in my arms_

_Dance, get on the floor, shake, get on the floor, break, get on the floor_

_Dance, get on the floor, shake, get on the floor, break, get on the floor_

_Awe, isn't Jared quite the romantic werewolf, _Paul teased as soon as I phased after my date.

As hard as I tried to block them, thoughts of the entire night still flashed through my mind. And I really tried hard not to think about the end of the date—about the amazing, wonderful, earth shattering, time topping….

_So, Jared finally gets some action, _Quil howled in his head.

_Yes, and I don't see you getting any, _I shot back. _Can't you guys, just this once, try to ignore my thoughts? _

_We can't help it that you're shouting them at us. _Embry laughed.

_I can't _wait _until one of you imprints, _I thought, growling lowly. _Where's Sam? _I asked suddenly.

_He's back at his house, and let me tell you: he is not happy with you, _Paul sang in his mind.

_You know, Paul, you really make me want to hit you…a lot._

_Go ahead. I dare you, _he taunted.

I growled and pounced on him, roughly whacking him across the face with my huge paw. We rolled on the forest ground biting and growling and snarling. I bit into his shoulder, ignoring his high-pitched yelp. I released all my pent up anger at Kieran and her stupid, airhead friends.

Paul stopped fighting and went limp as soon as I thought that.

_I'm sorry man, _he thought sincerely, having seen my memories of what happened at the art exhibit. _But don't worry about her. She's just a jealous slut._

I laughed. _Thanks. _

I sat back on my haunches and huffed loudly. My breath came out in visible puffs and evaporated into the chilly air. I looked around the small clearing. Both Quil and Embry came prowling through the bushes.

_Guys, _I thought hesitantly, _could I ask you a favor?_

They probably already knew what I was going to ask, but they simply nodded and waited for me to go on.

_Could you maybe…watch out for Kim, you know, when I'm not there? I worry about her all the time if I'm away from her._

_We've noticed, _Quil mentally coughed, trying to hide his thoughts.

_That's not as effective when it's in your head, Quil, and I'm serious, guys. I swear I'm going to have a heart attack someday._

I sighed and began pacing slightly, my tail flicking back and forth nervously.

_You start to think about all the things that could happen. She could get hit by a car or…or robbed—mugged. She might get pushed down in the halls or even trip for God's sake. Hell, she could get picked on by the other kids!_

My pacing sped up, and my breath came out in short, angry pants. They knew I was getting upset, and it's always dangerous when a werewolf gets agitated in wolf form because, well, they already exploded into an enormous creature, who knows what else they'd do.

_It _kills _me, _I thought, squeezing my eyes shut against the sharp pull in my chest.

_Of course, we'll take care of her, Jared. We're brothers, _Paul replied seriously.

_Thank you, _my answering thoughts whispered.

_Shake it, break it, get off your feet_  
_Come dance with me and don't you fake it_

_Shake it, break it, get off your feet  
Get close to me and don't you fake it_

I lifted my hand to knock on Sam and Emily's front door, but then thought better of it and pulled it down to my side. Again, I gave myself a silent pep talk and raised my fist only to have it fall limply at my side.

"Come on, Jared, he won't be that mad," I told myself.

"And that's where you're wrong," came Sam's severe voice from the now-open doorway. He motioned his head inside. "We need to talk."

I followed Sam into the kitchen where Emily was currently baking. Mmm, and man did it smell good.

"Hey, Em, can you give us some privacy. It'll only be a few minutes."

I could tell it was hard for him to tell her to leave as his eyes followed her figure intently into the next room. I sympathized with him, having experienced what it was like to be apart from your imprint.

"Jared, what you did today was wrong," Sam stated suddenly, meeting my eyes. "You should have listened to me and finished patrol."

My mouth dropped open incredulously. "You can't be serious. How can _you _of all people say that?"

"I'm alpha and—"

"Oh, please, don't even pull that card on me," I interrupted him. "You're the only other wolf who has imprinted—the only other one of us that understands what I'm feeling. The others can to the extent of my thoughts, but you actually freaking imprinted and you're yelling at me for missing patrol because I was going to be late for our very _first _date," I spit, disgusted.

"You could have talked to her, explained everything," he said simply, brushing my comments off.

"I couldn't 'explain everything' to her without telling her about the pack, and I'm not ready for that. I'm not ready to even think that for one second she might look at me as some sick monster and run away." I ran a hand through my hair. "How can you not understand that?" I practically whimpered. "She wouldn't have given me another chance, Sam."

Sam sighed loudly and looked toward the back door. "Jared, I get that your imprint seems like the most important thing, but you still have pack duties to attend to."

"God, Sam, she seems like the most important thing because she _is. _Just because your imprinting turned out to be totally twisted when it was on Leah's cousin doesn't mean that you have to make mine just as hard."

That was a low blow, and I knew it, but I was just so angry. I tend to say exactly what I think and not filter my thoughts too much.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for," I immediately mumbled.

Sam just stared at the table for a really long time. When he finally looked up I could see the defeated look in his eyes.

"No, um, Jared, it's fine." He cleared his throat. "I was a jackass."

I was dumbfounded. I'm pretty sure that Sam had never admitted something like this to anyone, except maybe Emily, but when it came to her she was always right and Sam…always wrong.

"I was frustrated that it was all so _easy _for you. You had no prior girlfriend that you were in love with. You met Kim the right way, became friends, and eventually asked her out. It all happened the way it was supposed to, the way it was _meant _to," he whispered quietly.

"It wasn't all that great. I imprinted on her as a freaking wolf, and I didn't even realize she went to our school until my first day back." I chuckled darkly. "I almost totally screwed it up when I didn't show up for school for weeks and almost missed our date. And, Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah," he responded, telling me he was listening even though his eyes continued to wander around the kitchen.

"You're happy now…with Emily, so why does it matter? If Leah knew about all this she'd understand."

Sam smiled sadly. "Maybe your right," he said, but still not totally accepting it. "Now, uh, get out of here. You don't have patrol, so go curl up under some nice girl's window." He grinned as he motioned with his head toward the back door. "And be quiet because Em's asleep."

I was out the door before he could even finish his last sentence, though I still heard it with my werewolf ears.

_I'm reaching out here to show you what we've been through_  
_I think there's something we can share, that's completely new_  
_Or maybe I'm just insane_  
_Shake it, break it, get off your feet_

I fell asleep under Kim's window again. Just listening to her rhythmic breathing and knowing she was warm and safe had immediately lulled me to sleep.

I woke early the next morning and ran quickly to my house to shower and get changed. I came downstairs to find my mom and Rayen eating quietly at the kitchen table. The food smelled delicious, and I felt horrible that I hadn't been around very often, so I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Uh, morning," I said awkwardly.

"Good morning, honey," my mom replied gently.

It was easier on the both of us that she knew of my phasing. I didn't have to explain why I never slept at home and came in at early hours. She never worried where I was, or yelled at me for never going to school. I knew it was hard for Rayen because she had no clue and probably wondered why I was never around.

"Hey, Rayen." I glanced over to where she ate her Cinnamon Toast Crunch wordlessly. "How's school been?" I asked lamely.

"You'd know if you ever asked anymore," she retorted sharply.

I locked eyes with my mom and could see that she was disappointed in me for not being a better brother—werewolf or not.

I got out of my chair and knelt by the side of Rayen's chair as she continued to munch on her cereal.

"Hey." When she still didn't look at me I moved her chair out and pulled her face around. "Hey, you know what I'm going through now has been hard on me too, but I promise to try my best to be the brother you deserve, alright?"

Rayen stared at me without saying anything for a while, and I was worried that she wouldn't forgive me.

"Alright," she whispered finally.

"How about this? There's this girl at school that I really, _really _like, and I want her to meet my amazing sister. Would you like to meet her?"

She nodded her head happily and smiled. "Is she pretty?"

"Very," I said, grinning back. "She really made an imprint on my heart." I looked over to my mom as I said this, hoping she would get the message. And she did.

Jumping out of her chair, she flew at me with her arms wide open. I stood and caught her as she slammed into me. I was now a few heads taller then her, so she had to stand on her tip-toes to whisper in my ear.

"Oh, finally, my baby has imprinted." She pulled away and spoke louder so that Rayen could hear as well. "What's her name?"

"Kim Connweller and she's absolutely amazing," I replied, falling victim to my quite frequent thoughts of Kim.

"I've heard the name, but I haven't met her. I bet she's just wonderful. Oh, well, invite her over. How's tomorrow night sound? Oh dear, what should I make? Jared, honey, what does Kim like?"

I laughed as my mom completely ignored me and just bustled around the kitchen frantically. I almost feel sorry for what I've gotten Kim into.

* * *

_**Ending A/N: Soooo**__********__—oh, forget it! You already know what I'm going to ask. Just leave your answer in a wonderful review. I know you all want to help me make it to 200 before the end of the story! Just click the button...for Jared and Kim. I know they'd appreciate it very much :-) Again, the link to Kim's outfit for the date will be up on my profile by tonight sometime. Also, I must confess that during this whole chapter it wasn't In Fate's Hands by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus that was in my head. Actually, First Date by blink-182 just wormed its way in and wouldn't leave :-)_

_****__********__So, let me know what you think, would like to see, or want to happen in a review. Even any questions you have for me, I'd be happy to answer. Thanks again guys!_


	10. False Pretense

_**A/N: I'm baaaack. This chapter requires a little explanation. I'll start out by saying it's a big chapter (big as in important). I would actually say that this is the climax of the story. As for the song False Pretense, I wanted to point out that it doesn't go so much with the individual content of the chapter as it does with the entire whole. The lyrics themselves won't go exactly with the story details, but if you take both the idea of the chapter and general message in the song, you'll find they fit together fairly well. I think that's it. I'm planning the next chapter to be in Kim's POV, but we'll see how it goes. **_

_**"Read like a wolf eats."**_

_**—Gary Paulsen**_

_**That actually just came to me while I was typing this Author's Note (yes, the pun in the quote was intended), but I do hope you do as it says. Enjoy :-)**_

Disclaimer #1-I don't own any of the original characters, plots, scenes, etc. from the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer #2-I also do not own the song False Pretense. It belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**

* * *

Chapter Ten- False Pretense (Jared's POV)**

_It's time to let it go_

_The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you_  
_When a friend tries to stab you right in the face_  
_Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew_  
_Don't sweat it, set a false pretense_

I was barely paying attention to the road ahead of me. My eyes kept darting to the restless figure in the passenger seat beside me. I forced myself to concentrate. I couldn't crash. Not with her in the car.

Kim continued to fidget as blurs of La Push's woodlands rushed past us. My leg bounced up and down in time with her shallow breathing. She was nervous, which made _me _nervous. I could feel her unease and irrational fear.

"It's going to be fine, Kim," I whispered.

She forced a small smile, but quickly reverted to staring anxiously out the dusty window.

I pulled into the driveway and turned the truck off, pulling the keys out of the ignition. I stared at the warmly lit house—_my _house—for a few seconds before turning to face Kim. Her heart stuttered slightly and picked up beating at an abnormally fast rate.

"Hey," I said softly, tugging her chin gently around so that I could see her vivid amber eyes. "You have nothing to worry about," I promised her. "I'll be right there beside you the entire time."

Her smile was slightly more genuine this time, but I could still see and sense her nerves. It made me uncomfortable for her to be so distressed. It was the feeling of being away from your imprint, the feeling of my entire self being pulled in different directions. But, it was worse because she was _right here_. She wasn't far away from me. She sat a mere couple of inches from the very seat I was in, and being close to her wasn't helping.

I never wanted her to be anything less than blissfully happy. And she wasn't right now. I had to do something—_anything_—to take away her unnecessary stress.

"We don't have to go," I replied simply, already starting up the truck to leave. "There's always next week…or month."

Immediately Kim frowned, making me feel utterly helpless. I couldn't fix it, and it was killing me inside.

"Jared, it—"

"She won't be disappointed, if that's what you're thinking. It isn't a big deal," I assured her sincerely. "You can meet my family another time."

"It's just…I'm a little nervous is all." Her eyes met mine shyly. "I want to do this," she stated firmly, reaching for the door handle and letting herself out. I really wished she had waited for me to open it for her. "Just a little self-conscious, a normal reaction to meeting new people," she told me as we neared my front door.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about," I answered softly as I leaned in to press my lips to hers.

This kind of interaction was fairly new between us, and it took my breath away every time. My body felt too alive, too aware of the unbelievably _powerful_ emotions that coursed harshly through every inch of me. I felt like I might have my very soul ripped out if she was ever even a millimeter farther away from me than she was now.

My large hands reached out to grip her waist tightly, but making sure I was still being extremely gentle…always gentle. Someone had decided that I deserved to be given my fragile, little imprint, my Kim. If anyone ever hurt her, I would kill him (or her). If I hurt her…it would _break_ me.

With that revolting thought swimming through my head, I pulled her closer until she was pressed against me. I tilted my head to the side, my lips moving against hers slowly. Then she opened her mouth just the slightest bit, and as her hot breath mingled with mine, I came undone at the seams.

Growling lowly, I opened my mouth wider and—

"Oh." I heard my mother's frazzled voice cut through our heavy breathing. "I'm so sorry for…um, interrupting." She giggled. Oh God, my mom was _giggling _when I could obviously tell that it was making Kim more embarrassed.

Kim had immediately pulled away when she heard my mom, much to my disappointment. I would have been content to mumble an annoyed "go away" and return to kissing Kim.

"I-I…uh, we just—I didn't mean," Kim stuttered, her face heating up adorably. "I'm…I'm Kim Connweller." She held out her hand, but my mom just pulled her into a hug.

I leaned instinctively toward Kim, my arms outstretched, always her protector. I gave my mom a look. She simply glared playfully back, but released Kim.

"Oh, Kim, it's so nice to meet you. Now come on, I have dinner ready," she said, pushing us through the doorway.

Rayen was waiting for us rather impatiently in the kitchen. Her eyes lit up when she saw us, and her gaze quickly flickered over to Kim's tiny form folded securely into my side.

I waited nervously while her eyes passed quickly over Kim, who was blushing furiously with her eyes fixed on the ground. I was afraid that Rayen would resent Kim because of all the attention that she took away from her. I desperately need her and my mother's approval. They were my three favorite girls, and I wanted them all to love each other as much as I loved all of them.

"Hi," Kim said in a voice barely audible, "I'm Kim."

"You're right, Jared," Rayen said bluntly. "She _is _really pretty."

I smiled as Rayen got up from her spot at the table, went over to Kim, and wrapped her little arms around Kim's waist. I adjusted my arm around Kim so that Rayen could hug her more properly.

"Mommy made baked ziti," Rayen said, dragging Kim from my arms to sit beside her at the dinner table. "It's my favorite."

Kim laughed and turned to me smiling brightly. It instantly dissipated the sour feeling in my stomach of not having my arms around her anymore.

I grinned back and took my seat next to her. Grabbing her hand under the table, I settled in to the happy dinner conversation.

_Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change_  
_Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade_  
_Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change_  
_Ca-ca-ca-cause you know_

_In sacrifice_  
_False pretense, you'll learn again_  
_Stop pretending, don't deny_  
_False pretense, you'll learn again_

Dinner that Saturday had gone wonderfully. Kim fit in perfectly with my family. I was practically floating (Paul had laughed his ass off at that thought after I'd phased).

I squeezed Kim's hand and pulled her into my side, sliding my arm around her waist as we walked through La Push High's bustling hallways.

At first people had stared. They guys looked incredulous, the girls jealous. What pissed me off, though, was that _everyone_ seemed confused. They weren't even what-are-you-doing-with-_her_? looks (which would have equally pissed me off). They were silent questions of who _is _she? The assholes didn't even know who she was.

I remembered the first day we had come in as an "official couple". Some stupid freshman from the football team had come up to me (with Kim tucked into my side as per usual) and asked frankly, "Who is she, man?"

I shook so bad that Paul, who luckily showed up, had to drag me outside, forcing me to leave Kim inside by herself surrounded by those morons' stares. That thought had only made me shake harder. I could literally feel my bones brace themselves for the change when Paul told me that Seth was watching over Kim. She was fine. As soon as I heard that, I calmed down enough to meet Kim and the pack in the cafeteria.

Seth and Leah Clearwater had changed soon after I brought Kim over for dinner. The entire pack—along with the elders—was in mourning after Harry's heart attack and unexpected death. He was a tribal elder that had helped to carry on the rich legends of our people. Though Seth managed to remain somewhat cheerful after Harry's death, Leah's self-loathing thoughts burned through our minds every time she phased with us. She blamed her own transformation for her father's death.

Leah was the first female werewolf, and stunned all the elders into silence. No one had any explanation as to how or why this happened. Of course, Leah phasing caused numerous problems. She learned the reasoning behind Sam's abandonment of her, but she was still bitter about it all. The worst part was that there was no way to escape her thoughts when you ran patrol with her. Paul and I had immediately made a pact to always stick together during patrols to have someone that could possibly take our mind of the negative thoughts radiating from the she-wolf.

After Bella (that girl made more trouble than she was worth) jumped off the cliff, we lost the redheaded vampire _again_ to the rough waters off the coast of First Beach. She had been dancing on our territory ever since the first time we spotted her.

Harry's funeral was held, the bronze-haired leech went off to get himself killed after hearing of Bella's supposed death, Bella ran after him, breaking Jacob's heart in the process, and the Cullens returned to Forks much to the displeasure of us shape-shifters.

We learned that the redhead wanted Bella. It made it a little easier knowing what she was after, but werewolves and vampires weren't meant to get along, and we had to in order to protect the same human.

"Hey, Jared, you alright?" Kim asked quietly from beside me, bringing me back to the present.

I looked into her eyes intensely. My brows furrowed, and the corner of my lips turned down into a frown. I don't know what I was looking for, but I couldn't find it. All I saw in her eyes right then was a faint worry and concern for me.

Smiling, I said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go before Paul throws another tantrum when the pencil sharpener goes off."

Kim giggled, following me into Mr. Hodges history class.

I didn't pay any attention to the lesson. I had given up trying to be subtle when I stared at Kim. I blatantly ignored Mr. Hodges as he lectured the class and wrote notes up on the board. He had stopped calling on me after the first week of my lack of responses. Kim laughed lightly every time, which only made me smile and do it more often.

Kim, being used to my common gaping by now, simply smiled occasionally at me before turning back to the front of the class, copying down Mr. Hodges's notes.

Even with all the stress of the current bloodsucker situation, plus the giant load Sam had just dropped on me last weekend, I managed to offer her a sincere grin. She was happy, so I was happy. I wasn't so sure how much longer that would be true.

Sam had explained the situation with Victoria (apparently that was the redheaded leech's name) was too dangerous for me to continue to keep Kim in the dark any longer. Although I didn't disagree with him, I wasn't ready to tell Kim about my…uh,_ furry_ problems. It physically hurt me to lie to Kim, but I could handle that hurt. The raw _agony _that was bound to come with her reaction when I told her I was a _werewolf_…that I wasn't sure I could handle.

I was extremely reluctant to agree with Sam, but after he brought Kim into, saying it was "best for her" I couldn't say no. I was aware that he was right the entire time, but hearing it said out loud made it final: I had to tell Kim the truth.

Figuring out _how _to tell her was one of the hardest parts of this whole thing. I couldn't very well walk her into the woods, blurt out the truth, and blow up into a gigantic ball of fur. I would scare her, and that's the last thing I wanted to do, but I knew that the way I told her I shifted into a wolf didn't matter. In every single scenario she ended up hurt. I had been lying to her for quite some time now. Relationships can't be built on the false pretenses I'd been putting up. I transformed into an enormous vampire-killing machine. She'd be terrified. I was…_unnatural. _

I had finally remembered that she had already seen me as a wolf. I didn't know how I forgot; it had been the most wonderfully life-altering day. She wasn't afraid of my wolf form. She trusted the wolf. It gave me an idea, and I prayed with every fiber of my being that it all turned out okay.

_All along you know you thought you got the best of me_  
_You were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face_  
_I cannot believe you claimed you were my family_  
_Don't sweat it, set a false pretense_

"I'll meet you in the clearing okay, Kim?" My hands were stuffed into the pockets of my jeans as I walked Kim to her door.

"Yeah, sure. Oh, Jared, you'll love it. It's just so amazing. The wolf is like a giant puppy dog," she said, smiling excitedly.

"Yeah." I sighed, forcing my answering grin to look real for her, always for her.

I had no intention of letting her walk through the forest on her own. I would be following closely behind her, watching her every step, keeping her safe. With Victoria out there, I was taking no chances. Not with Kim.

"Just be careful," I pleaded, feeling the need to make sure that she kept herself safe as well. Even if I was protecting her, I needed extra reassurance that she'd be okay.

"I promise." She smiled, giving me a soft kiss on the lips. I went to deepen it, but she pulled away. "My parents are home—for once—I have to go." She smiled again and went inside.

Her parents didn't know about me yet, but I didn't care. All that mattered was Kim. She could tell them when she was ready.

I think I might have stood outside her house for a good ten minutes before I forced my legs to turn around and walk to my truck. I wrenched open the door and hopped in. I took my time driving home, not looking forward to what I had to do.

I ambled leisurely through the living room and kitchen up to my room. I yanked of my jeans and replaced them with a pair of beat-up cutoffs. Pulling my t-shirt over my head, I threw it in the hamper beside my closest, not bothering to put on another shirt. I wouldn't need it. Finally, I tied a thin cord around my ankle and thundered down the stairs.

My mom was waiting by the back door. I'd already told her what I was planning to do. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Everything will work out, Jared. I can tell that Kim likes you a lot." Smiling encouragingly, she reached out and grabbed me in a warm hug.

"Thanks, Mom," I whispered.

_Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change_  
_Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade_  
_Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change_  
_Ca-ca-ca-cause you know_

_In sacrifice_  
_False pretense, you'll learn again_  
_Stop pretending, don't deny_  
_False pretense, you'll learn again_  
_Guitar..._

I sat outside Kim's house in my wolf form, waiting for her to leave. My cutoffs, now covered in mud, were tied around my ankle. I wasn't ready, but I had to be.

I followed Kim from the cover of the woods. When she entered the forest behind her house, I began trotting parallel to her; far enough away that she couldn't see or hear me, but close enough that I could keep an eye on her.

She reached the wheat-covered field _almost _totally unscathed. She tended to stumble over hidden roots. Well, _I _could see them, but she didn't have my enhanced eyesight. I cringed and whimpered lowly every time she took even the tiniest spill.

She dropped down a couple of yards from the edge of the tree line. She lay back, spreading her arms out on each side of her. It was just like when I had first seen her, when I had imprinted on her. The sight was so beautiful that I had to remind myself to breathe.

I couldn't ruin this. It was too _right, _the rare La Push sun bursting through a heavy cover of clouds and caressing every inch of her. The tall stalks of golden brown wheat surrounding her in a safe blanket. Her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips at the purely intoxicating feeling of it all. I couldn't take those feelings away from her, from _myself_.

I took my first hesitant step from the shadows. My chocolate fur was slightly longer than I normally let it grow, and it gleamed in the sun. My breathing came out in frightened pants, and for the first time, I felt unsure in my supernatural form.

I lay down next to her when I was close enough. I curled into her, not willing to let any space between us.

She just smiled wider and opened her eyes when she felt my body heat beside her. She turned her head towards mine.

"You came. Oh, Jared will be so shocked. I invited someone else to come see you, but you don't have to worry because he's really nice." She reached out to stroke my coarse coat. "I really, really like him, see, and well, I _think _he's my boyfriend. He never said anything, but I can just tell."

My tongue lolled out of my mouth happily, but I winced internally. She was so happy. How could I destroy that?

I stood up on all fours and backed away from her. I had to do this now before I lost my nerve. She deserves to know. It's _best for her_.

"What're you doing?" she asked curiously. She didn't expect me to answer, just a habit.

I felt my bones shifting. I felt every single one individually as if they were moving one by one as opposed to all simultaneously like they were. I _heard _every scrape and pop when they rubbed against each other and dislocated to form a new frame. I watched as my fur melted into skin, and my huge paws became hands.

I stood up to my full height as fire burned through my unfolded muscles. I flexed every part of my body, stretching out from my other, condensed form.

My eyes found her blazing amber ones. We stared at each other for a long time, never moving. You could cut the tension with a knife. I could feel it building around us, threatening to suffocate me.

"Jared?" she finally murmured.

I just nodded in response. I waited for her to say something else. She didn't.

"Jared, you-you're…"

I raised my eyebrows, not trusting my voice.

"Y-You're naked," she stated, a blush rising on her cheeks.

I glanced down, and with my own blush realized that she was right. I quickly pulled my cutoffs from the twine around my ankle and slipped them on while Kim stared embarrassedly at the ground.

"Um, you can look now. Sorry," I added when she finally looked back up.

"It's, uh…it's fine."

Kim wrung her hands nervously in her lap, and I sank down to the ground where I was, not wanting to move closer in case she was afraid of me.

"Kim, I'm really sorry for everything. You know, lying to you and—"

"Jared," she interrupted, "it's…okay." She seemed to pause and think a little before starting again. Her words were slow and deliberate like she was saying them as she figured it all out in her head. "This…is a lot to take in. That, what you just did, shouldn't be real, shouldn't be _possible_, and I just watched the entire thing happen. I can't come up with excuses or explanations for it."

"I know, Kim, and I'm so sorry. I just couldn't figure out how to _tell _you."

"You don't have to be sorry," she said quietly. "I remember some parts of the legends…you can't _help _it. I'm a little upset that you lied to me for so long, but let's face it…I probably would have thought you were mental if you'd told me earlier." She laughed lightly.

I could tell that she was still a bit shaken, but this was better than anything I could have expected. I grinned wider, moving closer until I was seated right in front of her, both our legs crossed and knees touching. She doesn't hate me.

"I wanted to tell you…_so bad_, but it—it made me _sick _to think that you might be scared of or hate me. But I promise you," I said, reaching up to cup her face in my large hands, "with everything I have that I will _never _hurt you in any way."

"I believe you," she whispered, closed her eyes and leaning forward. I knew she was talking of both my promise and the werewolf business. "But it'll all take some getting used to, so please be patient," she pleaded with me.

I pulled her face closer and placed my lips gently on hers. I could hear her stuttering heartbeat, and I smiled into the kiss.

"Always," I whispered.

_It's time to let it go_

_I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold_  
_You tried but were caught red-handed, are you happy with your role?_  
_It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke__  
_

Kim asked to be introduced to "the pack". She had already met most of them from the lunch table, but she wanted to meet them now, after she knew everything. She actually _asked _to meet Paul, Embry, Quil, and all the other morons…of her own free will.

I didn't complain, though. Her reaction to this all was more than I could ask for. If she wanted this, she got it.

She still didn't know _everything. _I had kept imprinting a secret still. Maybe it was the imprinting itself, or maybe it was the fact that I knew Kim so well, but I just knew she wasn't ready for that yet. She needed time to adjust, but I didn't plan on keeping it a secret much longer. I was going to tell her before the bonfire we had planned and then let her listen to the legends again. It would make it easier to explain it all to her, and I wouldn't have to worry about getting all tongue-tied.

"Alright, let's go," I said, grumbling as I grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her up the front steps to Sam and Emily's house.

"Oh, Jared, it won't be that bad," she assured me.

"I think you might be wrong about that."

It was funny how when she was meeting my mom I had to comfort her, but now that she's meeting _my_ friends she has to reassure _me_. Oh God, I hope Paul doesn't say anything too stupid, I thought to myself.

_In sacrifice_  
_False pretense, you'll learn again_  
_Stop pretending, don't deny_  
_False pretense, you'll learn again_

_So play-ay-ay the game until you run out_  
_And play-ay-ay the game into my hand_

"So little Kimmy here knows everything now," Paul teased as we sat down to eat.

I was more than pissed off because he and Embry had decided to squeeze in on either side of Kim, forcing me to sit across from her. My leg bounced up and down in irritation. It made me uneasy to not have her tucked into my side.

"Yep," Kim answered brightly.

I smiled. She had been a little shy at first, but after Emily ensured her that it was nice to have another "wolf girl" around, she had settled right in. The guys didn't bug her too much, and for that I was grateful. No one mentioned imprinting.

Emily wacked Quil's hand lightly with her wooden spoon when he reached for the giant bowl of spaghetti, and I grabbed Jake's hand when he made to get some as well.

"Let Kim get some first," I growled roughly.

Kim blushed. "Oh, no it's fine. I don't—"

Emily cut her off. "No, trust me, Kim. If you don't get some now, it'll be gone before you can blink." She laughed. "These boys eat like wolves."

We all laughed together and dug in after Kim had gotten her share. Kim grinned at me from across the table, and I smiled widely back. I knew that she was glad to finally fit in somewhere, and I was ecstatic that that place was with me. I had given her a family, which she had been lacking for some time. I had given her people who already loved her like a sister and would protect her whenever. I had given her this, and it made me feel like I almost…_almost _deserved her.

"Hey, I'm back. There any grub left?" Sam shouted from the living room. He rarely used the front door, but Emily had just sent him on a grocery run for some ingredients to make dessert.

I could tell Kim was nervous about meeting Sam because he was the alpha, so he was in charge. I stretched my leg out so that my knee touched hers comfortingly and smiled at her.

Sam entered the kitchen with a smile at seeing all of us getting along so well. He immediately went to Emily who had finally sat down with all us and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek right by her scars. He turned to face Kim and grinned politely.

"You must be Kim. Welcome to the family."

* * *

_**Ending A/N: Well, I hope that fed all of your wild hungers. Yeah, I'm a little crazy and delusional right now. I'm also listening to my i-pod on shuffle right now, and Coast to Coast by I Call Fives is on. Thought I'd share that little tidbit. **_

_**Anyways, back on track...another little explanation now that I can't give anything away. The reason I have yet to make them say those special three words is because, well, realistically people don't fall in love in a couple of days. It's probably been a few months in Eclipse of the Eyes since Jared and Kim came together, and while Jared doesn't need much time to fall for Kim, she needs time. She cares for him enough that she doesn't care if he grows fur and kills vampires, so she has to love him to some extent, she just hasn't come to this realization yet. Don't fret, though, she will very soon. I just wanted to create a story that was more **_real_**. I wanted it to be refreshing and new. I hope I pulled that off :-) **_

_**I also hope Kim's reaction wasn't too cliched. I never liked where she went crazy and ran, or when she was incredibly happy and okay with it because come on? She's got to be at least a little freaked that her crush just turned into a wolf. Also the whole it's-just-a-joke thing is way over used. No offense to any Jared/Kim writers who have used any of these ideas because, frankly, I have read stories with them and loved them. They're just not for me. Also, on the shape-shifter's side, I never understood why they would tell their imprint and then not give them proof. If it was me the first thing I'd do would be to show them I wasn't lying. **_

_**Well, my little rant is done. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please continue to read **_and review _**Eclipse of the Eyes. I wasn't very subtle, was I? It got my point across, though, so I'm happy. Haha, please review, guys. I always love hearing from you :-)**_

_**—we'vehitanAllxTimexLow**_


	11. No Spell

**_A/N: Hello to all of you out there! I hope everyone is doing well. Okay, so first off...The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus has just come out with a new EP, Hell or High Water, and I thought maybe I'd use a song from it, but since it's so new lyrics to the songs aren't up on the internet. I was thinking of buying it, but we'll see how it goes, so if you really want to see one of the songs from their EP just let me know :-)_**

**_Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers and to youXsetXmyXsoulXalight for reading and correcting my _**numerous**_ chapter of my _**numerous**_ stories. _**

Disclaimer #1-I don't own any of the original characters, plots, scenes, etc. from the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer #2-I also do not own the song No Spell. It belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven- No Spell (Kim's POV)**

_Seem to found a familiar face_  
_In a place where there's no names_  
_And you learn to appreciate_  
_All the things we take in vain_

"Kimberly, where exactly are you going?" my father asked as I rushed out the door.

He was seated at the dinner table going over some papers in his briefcase. His eyes stayed on the current document he was reviewing as he questioned me.

"W-Well, I'm going out…with a friend," I replied vaguely.

In truth, I was meeting Jared. I was afraid of what my parents might say if they knew we were dating. They had taken so much away from me already, and Jared was not something I was willing to give up.

It hadn't been that long since he had told me his secret. I can't really even explain what it was like to learn that werewolves were real and that my…boyfriend was one of them.

My first instinct was to deny that it was even real, but I had _seen _the entire change. I had watched Jared change forms, and it's not something you could ever possibly imagine. My mind had immediately flashed back to rainy La Push afternoons, sitting on my grandfather's lap as he told me the Quileute stories. It just proved that they weren't stories to entertain the children of the tribe. They were actual legends, carried down from the first spirit warriors, and that only filled me with pride for my people.

When my brain finally processed that what I saw was real, fear seeped in behind my eyelids and clouded my vision. I couldn't see Jared, the boy I'd had a crush on for such a long time. I couldn't see his wolf form, _my_ wolf. The wolf that had never once made a move to hurt me. The fear took control and told me to run. Everyone's scared of the unknown, that's why scientists and doctors always tried to _explain _everything. It's why we have so many different religions: people wanted reassurance that there was a _reason _for everything, that there was some way to explain the incomprehensible.

But I had forced myself to take a deep breath. As the fear slowly dispelled, I could think clearly. I remembered that this was just Jared. The guy that had brought me to meet his family. The one who noticed and stood up for me. The one, the only one, who finally _listened _to me. He was the wolf that had purred when I scratched its ears, like a domestic house pet. He was the wolf that had curled up beside me in the sun and sat quietly while I spilled my heart out.

I was shocked, of course, but surprisingly I found that this new discovery didn't _matter. _I was nervous and shaken about what all this meant, but I didn't _care. _Jared didn't ask for this to happen to him; it was in his blood, and, like before, I found that I was proud of him. It was like dipping your foot into the ocean to test the waters, and finding that, while the big waves looked frightening, the salt-water was warm, and the moving waters had a soothing, rhythmic sound.

"And who is this friend, Kim?" My mother's voice yanked me roughly out of my thoughts as she brought a steaming bowl of casserole from the kitchen to lay on the dining room table.

"Um…" I didn't want to lie, but I was hesitant to tell them the truth. Finally, I decided it was best to just tell them rather than sneaking around. "His name's Jared Lupus. He, uh, goes to my school, and he's in my history class," I said softly, wringing my hands together nervously.

"Ah," my mother replied, "I've heard some things about that boy."

"Most of those things are rumors, Mom," I supplied quickly. "But he does work from Sam Uley, that part is true."

"Well, we're having company tonight, Kim," my father said sternly, clearly implying that I was to be here for that.

"B-But, I already promised Jared I could come," I stuttered uneasily.

"You should have asked us first, honey," my mom scolded me, entering the conversation again.

Hastily, I thought about how to convince them to let me go. I missed Jared already, and I had seen him at school yesterday. It was Saturday, and I had just been sitting around all day until he invited me out. I wanted to see him again. I _needed_ to see him.

"I a-already made a commitment, Mom. I-I don't want to let him down," I murmured.

I could see that both of my parents were not quite sure to do. They had always taught me to honor a commitment no matter what. It had never interfered with their plans until now. It would be hypocritical of them to force me to stay.

"Fine," my dad said eventually. "This one time you can go, but I'd like to meet this boy."

"Yes, bring him over for dinner sometime," my mother agreed. "Just inform us first so that we can be prepared."

I didn't stick around to give them an answer because I didn't have one. I couldn't very well say no, they had basically told me that he would be coming over. I certainly didn't _want _them to meet him. They would interrogate and judge him before he even stepped through the door and would surely scare him off.

I shook my head, trying to just forget about it all right now. I walked carefully across the street, looking both ways before I crossed, and made my way to Paul's house down the street where Jared had said he and the gang would meet me.

_Hold on tight and enjoy the ride girl_  
_This is all that we get (That you get girl)_  
_It feels right, and I know you can tell_  
_But I'm not going to lie (This is no spell)_

I watched as the two muscular boys stood laughing and playfully punching each other at the edge of the cliff. Neither wore a shirt, just cutoffs with frayed hems. They continued to joke around until the slightly taller one frowned at something the other said. He started to shake and his fists clenched at his sides. He took a few strides back and ran, tackling the other brawny male right off the edge of the cliff.

"Yeah," Quil yelled from his spot of the ground next to me.

I was still not used to this extreme sport that the werewolves seemed to be so taken with, and I quickly scrambled to the rocky edge to make sure Paul and Embry had made it down okay.

Thanks to my lack of coordination, my hand slipped from the rock I had placed it on for support, and I started to fall head first off the impossibly tall cliff.

Suddenly, two large, warm hands grabbed me tightly around the waist and pulled me a safe distance from the edge.

"Don't scare me like that again," Jared breathed into my ear from behind me and yanked me closer to his chest, cradling me gently.

I turned to face him, and my cheeks a bright red from the embarrassment of almost falling and the close proximity of our bodies.

"I'm s-sorry," I mumbled.

His eyes were frantic as they checked over my body for injuries, I blushed a deeper red. I could feel his arms tighten around me and readjust me so that he was seated with his knees bent and me between his legs, leaning back against his chest.

"It's alright, you just got me worried when I was coming back up and didn't see you next to Quil." I could tell I had given him quite a scare as he was still shaking slightly. "And…and then I saw you by the edge. You were—you almost fell and…and—"

"Sorry I scared you," I whispered, intertwining my fingers with his. "I just—it's still kind of hard to get used to the fact that you guys like jumping off of insanely high cliffs for fun."

Jared chuckled, but I knew it was slightly forced. "Yeah, but we're a little more durable than most people," he replied, placing a light kiss on the junction between my neck and shoulder.

My breathing sped up a little at the simple contact. How could one kiss make my heart race?

I watched as Sam, the last person I would expect to want to have fun, ran and dove off the edge, howling excitedly on his way down. I felt a rush of adrenaline just watching.

When we had first gotten here, most of the guys had ran and jumped off the cliff immediately. Jared stayed behind with me for a little, but I smiled and told him to go. I was a little frightened when he jumped off the edge, but I trusted his judgment.

I followed the loud yells and hollers coming from the bottom of the cliff and stared down, watching the pack swimming around below. Their normally humongous figures were barely visible. I had no desire to jump from such heights because I was human, and there was a good chance I could get hurt. I was too scared to even watch the first couple of times Seth jumped. He was always the little kid of the gang, and it was scary to watch him dive into the water and rocks beneath us.

I also knew that Jared would never let me jump anyway. He just wanted to keep me safe, and I understood that. He was never overly protective of me. He respected that some things I could decide on my own as long as it wasn't a self-destructive decision.

"Hey, I've got an idea," he said abruptly.

I turned to look at him questioningly, but he just smiled and stood up, pulling me with him. I followed him on the path down to the water that the others had used to trek to the top of the cliff after a jump.

We reached a place closer to the water that flattened off into a mini-cliff of its own. Jared pulled me closer to the edge, and I was afraid to look over the side. When I did I realized that it wasn't that far down, only about an eight-foot jump.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you not to do anything, so since I won't let you jump off the top, _we _can jump off here." He grinned widely and squeezed my hand tighter. "It's deep, and there aren't any rocks that could hurt you."

"I don't know, Jared," I said quietly, still a little hesitant to throw myself off a rock-strewn cliff.

"Kim," Jared murmured, pulling my chin around so that I was looking at him instead of the water below, "If you don't want to do this, we can go back. I…I just wanted to give you a chance to jump off if you really wanted to." He smiled. "Since you're not a werewolf I'm giving you another option. If you don't want to that's okay. I'm here to make you happy, and if jumping will make you happy, I'll be damned if you don't get to."

I smiled so wide I thought my face might split in half. He was the first person to ever give me a choice, to ever give me control and let me do what I wanted.

I pulled his face down to mine and pressed my lips firmly against his. I felt his arms snake around my waist to my back and press me against him. His heat surrounded me and made me blissfully drowsy.

Pulling away, I kept my eyes closed quickly kissing him on the cheek. I grinned at him again and slowly lifted my eyelids.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You are so welcome." He pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. "Now, do you want to jump? We can just go swimming, too, but trust me when I say, I wouldn't let you do this if there was even the slightest chance that you could get hurt."

I looked warily over the edge, but this time when I saw the waves lapping at the bottom of the cliff, I was excited. I had never done anything like this before. I had always done what I was told: Kim, dress nice, we have your father's business partners coming over for dinner tonight. Kimberly, you have to attend Stanford if you wish to enter a good engineering program. Kim, your mother and I have very important meetings today, and we won't be home until late, so make your own dinner tonight.

I didn't want to do what I was told anymore. Jared was _asking_ if I wanted to do this. He was giving me the option of saying no, but this time I have every intention to say yes.

"Okay, I want to do this."

Jared smiled, swinging me up bridal style and knocking the wind out of me. I gave him a look of surprise, but he just backed up a few steps from the cliff ledge.

"Hold on tight."

I turned my upper body to face his and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he ran and jumped off the edge. My screams were muffled as I buried my head in the side of his neck.

Jared laughed and whooped loudly. "Take a deep breath," he instructed. I did. "Now hold it."

We crashed into the water with great force, but I was barely jostled as Jared arms formed a protective cage around me, taking the brunt of the blow. He quickly swam us up to the surface of the water, and we broke through.

I sat cradled in Jared's arms gulping in as much air as I could.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" he asked, smiling.

I nodded my head vigorously. "Let's do it again!"

Jared simply laughed and swam us to the edge of the water before pulling me out with him and climbing back to the top of the cliff we had jumped off of.

_I'm not worried, and I'm not afraid_  
_What we have should be displayed_  
_No matter what the others may say_  
_We will always stay this way_

"So, Jared, I hear you work for Sam Uley?" my mother asked as we all sat around the dinner table together.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jared replied politely.

"It's Mrs. Connweller, dear," she said in false sweetness. "And what exactly do you do for Mr. Uley? I hear there are a lot of boys working for him now."

"We, um, protect the tribe. You know, security type jobs for the reservation." He picked at his food, and I knew he was nervous because normally he would have inhaled it all by now.

"Actually, I don't know," my father stated gruffly.

I cringed as our utensils clanked noisily. It hadn't been like this at all when Jared brought me over for dinner. We had been talking and laughing so much that you couldn't hear anything besides the constant chatter.

"So, what do you plan to do after high school?"

"I was planning on helping out around the reservation still, maybe take a few years off. Then if I still wanted to, I could go to a local community college," he said, clearing his throat anxiously.

I reached out underneath the table where my parents couldn't see and took his hand in mine. It was a little difficult seeing as his hand was quite a few sizes larger than mine.

I rubbed my thumb gently over the top of his hand, hoping to calm his nerves a little. I was rewarded with a tight, but genuine smile.

"Oh," my father replied disdainfully. "Well, our Kimberly here wants to go to Stanford for engineering. It might be a little hard to maintain a…_relationship _with her so far away."

"Well, if that's what she wanted, I would make it work somehow," he answered simply. He knew that wasn't what I wanted. I had never told him about USC, but he still knew.

"Dad, I'm not really sure that that _is _what I want," I interjected softly.

"Oh, but darling," my mother started, "going into engineering would be _wonderful. _You could eventually start your own business, and you'd be very well off."

"We've had this discussion before, Kim," my dad added. "Stanford is a great opportunity."

"Yes, it's a nice school, but maybe it's just not for me," I said a little louder.

This was the most I had ever argued with them before. Normally, I would put up a weak fight and then just give in. Eventually, all that frustration builds and builds until you can't hold it anymore. I was nearing my boiling point.

"It'll be great, Kim. You'll—"

"No," I cut off my mother mid-sentence, "it would be great for _you _because it's what _you _want." My voice gained volume nearing the end of my outburst.

I let out a heavy sigh, surprised with myself. That had been the first time I ever stood up for myself. It felt…_good_.

I saw Jared grin widely out of the corner of my eye and felt his knee press up against mine firmly. He was proud of me, and it made me extremely happy.

"I know what this is all about." My mother turned to face Jared and glared fiercely. "It's all _your _fault. Kimberly was always good, did what we asked of her. Before _you _she was fine with going to Stanford."

"Kim never wanted—" Jared started but was interrupted.

"You probably think yourselves to be in love, huh?" my mom said mockingly. "You think you know what's best for her? I'm her _mother_…I know what's best for Kim. Whatever silly dreams you're putting into her head that are just going to be crushed…_don't_," she ended firmly.

"Mom, Jared had nothing—"

"I think it's time you leave," my dad said, looking pointedly at Jared.

Jared just stood. "Thank you for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Connweller," he said nodding at each of them. "Bye, Kim, I'll see you tomorrow at school." He leaned down to place a kiss on my cheek and then turned and placed his lips by my ear. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. I promise," he whispered too low for my parents to hear, though they were still glaring at him.

_Hold on tight and enjoy the ride girl_  
_This is all that we get (That you get girl)_  
_It feels right, and I know you can tell_  
_But I'm not going to lie (This is no spell)_  
_This is no spell, t__his is no spell_

_When all the world is gone and dead  
I'll still be the one to hold your hand  
When all the world is gone and dead_

"It's going to be okay, you know," Jared said softly from beside me.

We were lying side by side on his double bed just staring at those cool glow-in-the-dark stars that we all had on our ceiling at one point. Jared still hadn't taken his down.

When he first told me he wanted to show me his room my cheeks had heated up. The blush rose to the very tips of my ears. Jared just laughed good-naturedly and told me not to be nervous.

I had only ever been in a boy's room if they were family, and Jared's room was both as I expected and not exactly what I thought it would be. The walls were painted a deep navy blue, and his comforter was black with navy blue stripes to match the wall. His bureau and desk were also black, but even though the room was doused in dark colors it felt warm…safe. The dim colors created a cloak over you, like nothing else could touch you while you were there.

His room was also fairly clean, only a few articles of clothing had scattered the floor, and he had quickly picked them up and tossed them in the nearby hamper. His walls only had few posters and pictures, leaving most of it bare, but it felt homey…it felt like Jared.

"Yeah, I know," I finally answered him. "I think."

I felt Jared roll over and turned to see that he was now on his side, facing me. He reached an arm out and wrapped it around my waist to pull me closer. He seemed to always need me close to him, and I always wanted to be closer.

I snuggled into him, enjoying the warmth that spread through me. He slipped his other arm underneath me as I also turned on my side to face him.

He leaned in to kiss the side of my neck softly, and I blushed quickly looking down away from his eyes. This left me staring at the comforter, which was peeking up through the tiny space left between us.

"_I_ think it's cute when you blush," he murmured.

I only turned redder and continued to avoid his gaze. Suddenly I felt his lips at my ear, barely touching but still feeling every time he exhaled.

"_I_ think you're _beautiful_," he whispered.

_Hold on tight and enjoy the ride girl_  
_This is all that we get (That you get girl)_  
_It feels right, and I know you can tell_  
_But I'm not going to lie (This is no spell)_

_Hold on tight and enjoy the ride girl  
This is all that we get (That you get girl)  
It feels right and I know you can tell  
But I'm not going to lie (This is no spell)  
_

I'm pretty sure that they knew. They knew I was always seeing Jared when I went out, but they never said anything. They just looked disappointed. Whenever I met their eyes I would quickly avert my gaze. I didn't want to see that I had let them down, just like they had done to me the past seventeen or so years. I knew what that felt like. It didn't feel good.

They came home later. It would be around midnight when I would hear the front door open and close, letting me know that my parents were finally home. I wasn't informed of any company we had, and I was never required at those dinners anymore. I usually went over to Jared's for dinner if they had business people over.

Home felt even more lonely than usual. Anywhere away from Jared usually felt empty, abandoned. I spent most of my time with him, though. I got to know his family a lot, too.

I had learned that Rayen was extremely advanced for her age. She was only in first grade, but she had read books that I didn't even start until third or fourth grade. We also shared a love for reading and cartoons. When I was younger I had always spent my Saturday mornings in my pajamas curled up on the couch watching endless Tom and Jerry reruns.

To my great amusement, I also found out that Mrs. Lupus was an avid _Harry Potter _fan as well. We spent an entire three days watching ABC Family's Harry Potter Weekend. Jared just laughed every time we had some absurd reaction to what was going on in the movies.

I was happy. I never realized how much I had been missing: a little sister to play with and be silly with, a mom to listen to me complain about school, and to giggle about how hot Ian Somerhalder is while Jared rolled his eyes and told us that "real vampires sparkle", and a guy to care about and _be cared _about in return, a best friend.

_When all the world is gone and dead_  
_I'll still be the one to hold your hand_  
_When all the world is gone and dea_d

"Jared, can I ask what happen to your dad?" I questioned hesitantly as we sat at our own secluded lunch table.

Every once in a while Jared would want to be alone with me away from the pack for lunch. I never minded because sometimes…I wanted the same thing.

I saw his hands close into fist on either side of his tray full of food. His knuckles paled as the skin was pulled taught. He visibly started shaking. Slowly, his uncurled his fists to lay flat on the tabletop, but he still didn't stop trembling.

"Oh, Jared," I murmured reassuringly, reaching to place my hand over his, "you don't have to tell me. He's just not around, and none of you ever talk about him. It was rude of me to pry."

I quickly took my hand away and placed it in my lap, fiddling nervously. Why was I so stupid? There was obviously something terrible there, and I just couldn't leave it alone. I was just curious but—ugh, just why did I do that? Why, why, why—?

"It's far from your fault, Kim," he muttered, chuckling darkly. "I just almost…forgot about him. With you around I forgot." His eyebrows knit together like he was just realizing this for the first time. I guess he was. "He, um—he used to hit my mom."

I squeezed my eyes shut tight and grimaced. I had expected something bad, but I was not expecting that. How could someone do that to Mrs. Lupus? She was so nice. I saw the way she treated Jared and Rayen every time I came over; she loved them to death. Even the way she treated me, like I was already a part of the family.

"He wasn't always like that. He used to be like any other dad, playing catch and stuff." Jared frowned and shook his head. "Anyway, he got into drinking and, well, yeah. One day, though, I came home to them—him and my mom—fighting. He broke something and hit her again. I got really angry and told him to get out."

I squeezed his hand softly.

"It's why I phased actually," he explained, laughing harshly. "Once he saw me, he freaked out. When I came home a couple days later after I could change back he was gone. My mom had told him to leave."

"It'll be okay," I whispered, scooting closer to him.

He pulled me into his side, keeping one arm around me as we finished eating. "I know."

* * *

_**Ending A/N: Well, I hope that fulfilled your expectations. Please let me know what you think, and any suggestions you have or even what you'd like to see in Eclipse of the Eyes before it comes to a close. There's still plenty of action to come :-) Oh, and just PM me or leave a review if you want to see one of TRJA's new songs in this story. It doesn't mean I will use it, but if the majority demands it, then so be it :-)**_

_**Over and out,**_

_**we'vehitanAllxTimexLow**_


	12. Step Right Up

**_A/N: I'll start out by greeting everyone out there. Hey guys! I'm am so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't written in such a long time! I just started high school, and hockey season is underway, so between the two I've had no time to write. On my very first day of high school I was given a project that's due on my birthday which is very soon. I should have been doing that all afternoon, but lucky for you guys I decided to finish this chapter which I had starting typing a while ago. It's in Jared's POV...just thought I'd inform you._**

**_Alrighty, well this chapter is a big part in the character's development. By the end of this chapter they will have pretty much reached the "climax" of their development, but they're are still going to go through some changes before the story is over, so the "drama" *rolls eyes* isn't over yet...don't worry. Yes this is the big "imprinting" chapter guys, so hold onto your hats! _****_Okay...I will inform you that I know exactly how many chapters are left in this story. _****_I know, t_****_hat's weird considering I'm the author, right? Anyway, I didn't want to put it in here incase there are some people out there who for some reason don't want to know *shrugs shoulders*, but if you do want to know just leave it in a review (yes, that was intended to promote it) or PM me. ENJOY!_**

**_Oh, P.S. This chapter has not been checked by my unofficial beta (shout out to my homie: you know who you are...hopefully) so point is it was only checked by me...never a good thing, but I hope it's not too bad. Feel free to send me corrections on anything you spot. _**

Disclaimer #1-I don't own any of the original characters, plots, scenes, etc. from the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer #2-I also do not own the song Step Right Up. It belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- Step Right Up (Jared's POV)**

_Please aim slow_  
_I know it's not like you_  
_To take a fall_  
_For anyone but yourself_  
_Let me show you a world_  
_That you've never seen_  
_Let me help you unveil_  
_There is no time to waste_  
_When you find love you can't hesitate_

Five days. Four. Three. Two. One. Tomorrow I had to tell her. There was no putting it off. The bonfire was Saturday. Old Quil and Billy would be telling the legends. That included the one about Taha Aki and the third wife. I knew Kim would ask questions, and it hurt too much to lie to her anymore. But I knew this was another big secret for her to take in._ This_ secret could send her running, never looking back.

* * *

"Stupid…insufferable…metal thing won't open…like a dumb rock."

I heard Kim mumbling innocent curses under her breath as she tried to retrieve her afternoon books from her locker.

Smiling softly, I leaned over to help her. Before I could gently pry it open, the locker suddenly swung open as Kim gave it one last fierce tug, sending the metallic door right into her cheek. I quickly dropped my own books to the floor and stood in front of Kim so that my back was to the kids walking the halls and hers to the lockers.

"Oh God…dammit, Kim, are you okay?" I asked frantically, removing her hand from her cheek and replacing it with my own to inspect the damage.

Her cheek was turning red, and I knew it would be a purplish color by tomorrow. I felt my heart clench tightly, and my stomach turn at the thought of the offending bruise marring her skin. To even think of it—it made me want to throw up.

I squeezed my eyes shut and focused on the feel of Kim's tiny frame against mine, the feel of her warm skin against my burning hot palm. Deep breaths, Jared. Deep breaths.

"Kim," I whispered, hating the sound of my own voice breaking roughly over the word.

"Jared, I'm okay."

My eyes snapped open. I took one look at the damp streaks that tears had left on her cheeks and said, "No you're not…you're crying." I was almost about to break down myself.

"Well, it's going to hurt at first when you whack yourself in the face with a metal door,"—I flinched—"but we can't all be as thickheaded as you." She smiled.

"How am I of any use as your protector if I can't even save you from an inanimate object?" I mumbled sullenly. When I saw Kim about to argue, I interrupted not wanting her to make excuses for me. "Let's go to the nurse to get you some ice."

"It's not even that bad, and I'm going to be late for class," she said worriedly.

"I'll take care of it," I murmured, smiling sadly.

Carefully, I leaned down to place a feather-light kiss on her injured cheek. It was more of brushing my lips against the angry red of the forming bruise so as not to hurt her. _I love you, _I added in my head.

_Step right up_  
_Shoot an arrow at the target_  
_My heart is an easy thing for you to hit_  
_Don't worry_  
_If you miss I'll let you shoot again_  
_My heart is an easy thing for you to win_

Kim's hand unconsciously lifted to touch the bruise on her cheek. She flinched, and I had to quickly avert my eyes back to the road before I started shaking.

"You won't see it in the firelight," I managed to force out through my clenched jaw. Despite my desperate attempts to stay in control, my hands shook hysterically against the steering wheel.

"Jared, it really doesn't hurt, I prom—"

"Don't lie," I growled, cutting her off. I softened my voice when I saw the slightly hurt look in her eyes she tried to hide. "Just…don't lie."

It was silent for the rest of the drive.

I stood with Sam on the outskirts of the circle around the bonfire, watching Kim laugh and talk with Emily and Sue Clearwater. The purplish bruise was almost invisible in the dim light like I had said, but with my enhanced eyesight I could see every line and curve of the painful mark.

"At least it will go away," I heard Sam murmur from beside me.

Turning my eyes toward his I could see that his own were gazing at Emily intently. He followed her every move, watching over her.

"Emily's…scars are permanent," he whispered, choking on his own words. "They're going to be there forever, and it's entirely my fault." His eyes watered, but he quickly recovered. "It's going to hurt. Every time they accidentally bang their knee against the kitchen table, whenever they slip and fall…you'll feel it to. When they cry, you'll feel torn apart." He finally pulled his gaze away from his imprint and turned to me. "But when she is happy," he said, smiling, "there is no better feeling in the world."

"Thank you."

He just nodded.

* * *

"You tired?" I asked Kim, my chin resting against the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"A little," she answered softly.

I pulled her tiny body closer to mine. She sat comfortably between my knees, which were bent on either side of her. Her back was to my chest, and I reveled in the feeling of holding her in my arms.

Smiling, I turned and placed a warm kiss against the column of her throat. "Just close your eyes. If you fall asleep I'll wake you up when Billy and Old Quil start telling the legends," I reassured her even though I wanted to do anything but that.

"Alright," she complied, yawning.

I felt her breathing slow and her heartbeat level out into a steady rhythm. I let the corner of my mouth turn up slightly in a smile as I watched her sleeping. Reaching my hand up slowly, I gently caressed her cheek. She recoiled slightly, and I yanked my hand back as if it had been burned.

"Dammit," I swore under my breath.

I tried to look at anything but Kim and met Sam's eyes across the fire. He smiled despondently and nodded much like he had done earlier.

"It's only temporary," I whispered to myself so quietly that even the werewolves surrounding me would not have heard.

_Whoa you know you did it again_  
_And every time I hear your voice_  
_Well you know, I had no choice but to let you in_  
_Life's short, don't pretend_

Kim sat between my legs, staring intently at the elders as they shared the legends of the Quileute Tribe. I didn't even try to pretend to pay attention to what Billy and Old Quil were saying; I had heard all of the legends before, and I was waiting for the story of the third wife. I kept looking between Kim and the elders waiting for her to put the pieces together.

"That was the story of the spirit warriors. This," Old Quil began, turning his eyes toward me, " is the story of the third wife's sacrifice."

* * *

She knew. She wasn't stupid; she had figured it out. I tried to read her expression as we walked to my truck, but it was simply calculating. Her brows were pulled together, and I supposed that she was still absorbing everything from tonight.

"Am I right to think that there's something else you haven't been telling me?" she blurted out suddenly. Her cheeks turned crimson as soon as the words left her mouth.

I chuckled, but it was forced. "Yeah, you're right."

There was a long, tense pause before she spoke again. "Will you tell me?" she murmured shyly while watching her own hands as they fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

Oh God. I couldn't say no to her. I couldn't deny her anything…I didn't want to.

"Sure," I whispered hoarsely, "sure I'll tell you. I-I can tell you." I think_. _

Kim stepped closer to me as we approached my car and wrapped her arms around my middle in a very calming gesture. She buried her face in my chest, and I pulled her closer to me, threading my fingers through her hair.

"It's called imprinting." I felt her tense, but she stayed pressed against me, hiding her face. "When we first phase we are…_blessed_ with the ability to imprint." Unconsciously, my hand rubbed up and down Kim's arm while the other lightly squeezed her waist. "You see _her _for the first time, and then that's all there is…her. She becomes everything. She's your life."

Kim still hadn't moved, but I could feel her unease as if it were my own. It pulled at my chest and made my stomach twist uncomfortably.

"You're built to make her happy, to protect her. It's all you want to do anyway. It's supposed to be rare, but a few of us have already imprinted."

"_Us_?" she questioned, her voice muffled through my t-shirt.

"Mhmm…I-I, uh, imprinted."

Feeling wetness on my shirt, I pushed Kim slightly away from me so that I could hold her at arms length. She was crying. Oh God, she was crying.

"No, no, Kim…I imprinted on you, sweetheart," I said almost hysterically as I wiped the tears from her cheeks. "A-And you're my other half. Fate chose you for me, and I-I couldn't be happier. It was always in my blood to become a spirit warrior, and _you_ were always meant for me. There are no doubts or exceptions," I whispered in her ear. "I-I love you, Kim"

She sobbed slightly, but only squeezed me tighter while concealing her face in my shirt again. I didn't know what she was thinking, and it was slowly killing me. But she wasn't running away, and that alone soothed my fears to some extent.

_Let me show you a world_  
_That you've never seen_  
_Let me help you unveil_  
_What you meant to say_  
_There is no time to waste_  
_When you find love you can't hesitate_

_Step right up  
Shoot an arrow at the target  
My heart is an easy thing for you to hit  
Don't worry  
If you miss I'll let you shoot again  
My heart is an easy thing for you to win_

I held Kim's hand firmly while we walked toward my house. I kept glancing over at her out of the corner of my eye. She hadn't said much since the bonfire last night…after I told her everything. She was quiet, thoughtful. I just hoped that she wasn't thinking about leaving me.

"Um, I don't think Rayen and my mom are home yet, but we could just, uh, hang out until they get here," I offered awkwardly.

Kim murmured an almost silent agreement and shuffled closer to me, making me smile slightly. Maybe we would be okay.

My hand reflexively tightened around Kim's, and I pulled her closer when I found the front door unlocked. Pushing her behind me slightly, I stepped through the threshold. I took in the disheveled rug and messed up living room before turning around to face Kim.

Wrapping my hands gently around her upper arms, I made sure she was looking me in the eye. "I want you to run. Run to Sam's house and just tell him to come here."

"But Jared—"

"Just listen to me," I said harshly. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "I-I need you to be safe, okay? _Please_?" I pleaded. My voice came out softer, but still firm enough to let her know that I was serious.

"I don't want to leave you here," she whispered.

"I know, but you'll always matter more." I kissed her bruised cheek lightly, smiling against her skin.

"You matter to me," she said, frowning. "You matter a lot…I—"

"Shh," I interrupted her when I heard footsteps coming up the hall.

I whirled around quickly, and my eyes narrowed.

Seeing my dad in front of me almost made me lose it and phase right there. I reached behind me, pressing my palm against Kim's back and pulling her against me. Getting her out of here was my first priority.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him coldly, hoping to distract him as I backed up toward the front door.

"I left some stuff when your mom kicked me out," he replied gruffly, "didn't get to pick it up."

"So you thought it was better to break in and steal it back?"

"I didn't break in," he sneered. "I have a key. I used to live here, you know."

"Well, you don't anymore." I turned my head a little toward Kim. "Remember…run." In one fluid motion I pushed her gently out the door, made sure she was okay, and slammed it shut.

"Pretty, little thing. You knock her around, too?" he said emotionlessly, gesturing to his cheek.

I didn't even think as my body started shaking. I didn't care that I was about to lose the carefully constructed restraint I had built. It didn't matter that I had just phased in front of my _dad _and threw him against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"As pack leader I'm required to lecture you about the importance of control," Sam said as we sat on the front steps of his house, "but as a fellow wolf that's imprinted I want to tell you that I would have done the exact same thing."

I smiled.

"I don't know what's going to happen to your dad. We can't really involve the police without suspicions surrounding us as well."

My grin vanished as I grasped the seriousness of the situation. I wanted to forget that this afternoon ever happened. I wanted to forget what my dad had said, but it kept floating around in my head. _You knock her around, too? _

"I've been in your head enough to know what you're thinking, and you won't end up like him…I promise," Sam assured me as he rested a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You're your mother's son."

I didn't move or say anything. I wanted to believe him…I really did, but I was scared to death that he was wrong. My hands shook in my lap, and I could feel my eyes water. The thought of ever hurting Kim had my entire body vibrating, but the thought of doing it on _purpose _made me want to puke.

"Come on. Emily and Kim are waiting for us inside."

_Step right up_  
_Shoot an arrow at the target_  
_My heart is an easy thing for you to hit_  
_Don't worry_  
_If you miss I'll let you shoot again_  
_My heart is an easy thing for you to win_

_Please aim slow  
Please aim slow  
(Please aim slow)_

"Jared!" Kim cried when I stepped into the living room.

I smiled, closing my eyes and letting out a relieved sigh as she wrapped her arms around my torso. I pulled her impossibly closer and buried my nose in the crook of her neck. Ahh….

"Don't ever make me do that again," she whispered in my ear.

"I can't promise that," I replied reluctantly. As much as I wanted do whatever she asked, if it came down to that and her safety the latter would always be more important.

"We're going to let you guys alone to talk and stuff," Emily interrupted sweetly form the doorway, smiling.

I nodded. "Thanks."

I knew that Sam would still be able to hear us anywhere in the house, but at least he'd try to give us privacy. I don't think I'd be able to say the same thing if it was anyone else from the pack.

"Jared," Kim started once Sam and Emily were out of sight, "I, um—I wanted to tell you something…important." Her eyes were on the tiny space of couch between us, and she wrung her hands together like she usually did when she was nervous.

I placed my hand over hers, and it practically engulfed them. I leaned in toward her ear, her eyes still on the couch cushions. Whispering in her ear I said, "Calm down…don't be nervous. Not around me, you can tell me anything."

Her eyes slowly rose to meet mine. She still looked hesitant, like she had when we first became friends. Her agitated hands slowly relaxed under mine. Stretching her fingers out, she turned her hand palm-up and twined her fingers through mine.

I grinned widely.

"I love you," she blurted, but I knew she meant it because she grabbed my face with her tiny hands and pressed her lips to mine before I could even react.

I didn't waste any time as I wound my arms around her back and into her hair. This was probably the first time she had taken the initiative and been so...bold. I knew that it had taken a lot of courage for her to kiss me like that; she was just naturally cautious and shy.

I nearly fell off the couch in surprise when her hands slid from my cheeks, past my neck, and to the hem of my shirt. They slid under, feeling their way across my stomach and chest. Then her mouth opened and exhaled into my own. Oh God, there was no way this could end well.

One of my hands fell from its place twisted in her ebony tresses and pressed against the small of her back, pushing her entire body against my own and probably squishing her hands against me.

I pulled away slightly and untangled myself so that I could yank my t-shirt over my head. "I never wear one anyway," I explained breathlessly before leaning in to pick up where we left off.

She continued to explore the muscles on my chest and stomach as we kissed, and I twitched in response. She started to pull away, thinking she had done something wrong, but I quickly pulled her back to me. I ended up falling backwards on the couch so that I was on my back with her on top of me, both of us lying down.

My little imprint had no clue what she did to me, honestly she didn't. I avoided touching the places where her shirt had ridden up showing her creamy skin, knowing that if I did…I would totally lose it.

"_Nayeli_," I murmured and pulled away to drop a kiss on her forehead, "so much. _Que Quowle_."

_Oh, what could I say to you?_  
_To let you know every day_  
_I am grateful_  
_I wish I could turn back time_  
_Or maybe rewind_  
_I would find you when we were younger_  
_So we could spend our time on earth together longer_

_Step right up  
Shoot an arrow at the target  
My heart is an easy thing for you to hit  
Don't worry  
If you miss I'll let you shoot again  
My heart is an easy thing for you to win  
_

"I think I didn't want to say it because then I was finally admitting that there was another person out there that could disappointment me…and more than my parents ever could," Kim said quietly as she explained her reluctance to say, "I love you."

We were still at Sam and Emily's, and she was tucked into my side, half resting on me, half resting on the couch. My arm was wrapped around her back, keeping her close while my hand played with her hair.

"But I'm glad you imprinted on me. It means that you'll be here forever…it was always supposed to be like that. I needed—I _need_ you," she mumbled shyly, hiding her face against my neck.

"I'm yours…forever. My heart's yours." I kissed the side of her neck, and well fell asleep together.

_Whoa, step right up again_  
_When you find love you can't hesitate_  
_Whoa, step right up again_  
_My heart is aching I can barely wait_  
_Whoa, step right up again_  
_When you find love you can't hesitate_  
_Whoa, step right up again_  
_My heart is aching I can barely wait_

"Jared are you sure we should be doing this?" Kim asked uneasily as we made our way through the forest.

"Don't worry. Sam talked to the elders, so you won't get into trouble. We'll pick up the work we missed after school," I said reassuringly. "Would you rather be in history with Mr. Hodges?"

"Well…alright," she conceded with a small grin.

She still seemed a little unsure, so I scooped her up on my back, giving her a piggyback ride. She laughed lightly. Better.

The trees blocked out most of the light here, but I could see perfectly fine. I briefly wondered how Kim had managed to navigate her way through here by herself, and it made me shudder. I was only comforted by the fact that I knew she wouldn't be doing that anymore.

I was running faster than average for a human, and that was a _speedy_ human. Kim seemed to notice and reached down to tap my cheek, getting my attention.

"At this rate we'll never make it there, old man," she teased, smiling.

I chuckled, kissing her cheek. "You better hang on tight. You brought this on yourself," I said and then took off at werewolf speed through the forests of La Push. I could feel Kim's laughter vibrating though my entire body.

"That one looks like you as a wolf," Kim pointed out.

We were lying in our wheat field, the one where we had first "met" you could say. Kim was curled next to me, her head resting on my chest under my chin while we picked out shapes in the clouds. Normally you'd lie with your heads next to each other, bodies going opposite ways, but that just wasn't close enough for me.

"No it doesn't." I scoffed incredulously. "That one's so _fat_."

"Exactly," she said, muffling her laughter.

I flipped us over suddenly so that she was pinned beneath me. I smiled at the mischievous look in her eyes. I could tell that she was anticipating what I was going to do.

"You're the only one that can get away with calling me fat," I grumbled finally, pecking her on the nose. "Just don't tell Paul." I grinned.

"It'll be our secret," she replied, giggling. "Hey, can I sketch you…as a human?" she questioned after a short pause.

"Sure." Like I'd deny her anything.

"We can go back to my house. My parents aren't there. But right now...let's just enjoy this." She smiled for probably the hundredth time that day, leaning back as I rolled to the side and stretched out next to her.

"Yeah," I murmured, reaching over to hold her hand. I smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good—great actually."

* * *

**_Ending A/N: So...how'd I do? Characters didn't contradict themselves or their personalities from earlier in the story? Reactions were in character and believable? I know...my questions are requiring more thought now. Well, lets turn those cogs in your brains and leave me a review with your thoughts. Just a reminder from the beginning A/N if you didn't read it: If you'd like to know exactly how many chapter are left (don't know why it really matters but...) just PM me or leave it in your review._**

**_I used some words and phrases from the Quileute language in this chapter. I looked it up online, so I'm very sorry if the translations and such are wrong. It was actually very interesting to read about. Apparently only about three or four remaining people can speak Quileute fluently. Anyways, here are the translations and pronunciations:_**

Que Quowle (k-we k-WOW-le)— stay with me forever (yes...it is from the movie)

Nayeli (Nay-ellii)— I love you (or the closest thing in the Quileute language)**___  
_**


	13. Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**_A/N: I'm baaaaaaack :-) Creepy right? I was thinking horror movie when I typed that. Anyways, yes...this is the next chapter of Eclipse of the Eyes _**finally**_! Before I had left the option of wanting to know how many chapters are left, but since we are really winding down now I'm going to have to tell everyone to prepare them :-( It's not like anyone reads these things anyway, so there's a good chance that you will still be totally clueless when this chapter comes to a close :-) There are precisely_** three**_ more chapters (I know...I'm about to cry) left in Eclipse of the Eyes *wipes away tears and sniffles a bit*. But do not fret...I will be back and there is still more Jared and Kim to read after this so don't leave me yet, my wonderful fans and reviewers!_**

**_Back to the point: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, or set this story (or me as an author) as an alert! You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :-) Also of course thanks to my unofficial beta (because we're scared of commitment *smiles*)...youXsetXmyXsoulXalight who has checked over this chapter :-) ENJOY GUYS!_**

Disclaimer #1-I don't own any of the original characters, plots, scenes, etc. from the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer #2-I also do not own the song Seventeen Ain't So Sweet. It belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen- Seventeen Ain't So Sweet (Jared's POV)**

_Well, she never was the best_  
_Yeah, at following the trends_  
_Stayed one step above the rest_  
_And even though it seemed..._

_Like the world was crashing on her_  
_Didn't let it hold her down _  
_Didn't hold her back, oh, no_

_Don't worry you'll show them..._

She had finally become comfortable with me. The blush that had so often showed itself on her cheeks had become rare, much to my disappointment. Her fingers nimbly flipped the pages of a novel instead of fiddling nervously in her lap. As the pack made slightly crude and more often perverted jokes around her, Kim would merely smile and roll her eyes while somehow still reading her book.

"Hey," I whispered softly in Kim's ear, "do you want to come over and…_study_ after school?"

I smiled as that recently scarce blush made its way up her neck to her cheeks. My grin widened as I noted that she tried to pretend that she hadn't heard me and the not-so-innocent suggestion hiding beneath my words.

"I think I know what they'll be studying," Embry leered with a smile.

"And what would that be?" Paul questioned, playing along.

"I think that'd be a very detailed—but professional, of course—examination of the human anatomy." Quil guffawed rather ungracefully at his own input in the conversation.

I began to vibrate slightly as they continued to make jokes at Kim's expense as _innocent_ as they were. I was so close to reaching across the table and throttling one of the boys when Kim's tiny hand placed itself gently on my arm.

"They're just jealous that they haven't _studied _in ages," she whispered and smiled, knowing that they could hear her.

"Hey, you know every girl wants some of this," Embry said, gesturing to himself.

Paul just snorted.

"And in my defense," Quil started, "I have a two-year-old imprint…that's just sick."

We all chuckled at Quil's scrunched up face. Everyone had been seriously freaked when Quil had imprinted on Claire, Emily's niece. Quil had quickly dispersed our fears when he went positively berserk at the mention of Claire like…_that_. He had actually pinned Embry up against a wall by his throat after he opened his big mouth and made a comment about it.

I felt Kim squeeze my hand slightly. I turned to face her and saw a tiny smile fighting to spread across her face. At that moment, I knew that was her way of telling me that she did want to come over and _study_.

_There's a fire in your eyes_  
_And I hope you'll let it burn (hope you let it burn)_  
_There's a scream in your voice_  
_And I hope you will be heard (hope you you will be heard)_  
_There's a fire in your eyes_  
_And I hope you'll let it burn _  
_Until you're heard, you're heard_

_Seventeen is just a test_  
_Yeah, and I would recommend_  
_That you live with no regrets_

We all looked ridiculous as we tried to squeeze in around Sam and Emily's kitchen table. Quil, Paul, and I decided that hovering against the wall was a better option than being squished between everybody. Sam was standing also, his face as grim and serious as I had ever seen it.

I could tell that this was important, whatever it was. Every member of the pack forced himself—or herself in Leah's case—into the tight space the kitchen offered. Even the younger ones settled down into the tense atmosphere. Collin and Brady looked sickeningly eager as they kept their eyes trained on Sam.

Being away from Kim made me nervous. I was on edge as I waited and waited for _someone_ to say _something_. My eyes flickered anxiously around the room and caught Quil's gaze in the process. We shared a knowing look. It was unsettling to be away from our imprints for so long, and the ominous mood did nothing to soothe our fears.

Sam's voice finally broke through the tension. "We have a decision to make, but you must hear _everything _before you make a decision for yourself." His eyes slowly made their way around the room, briefly stopping on every wolf. "But I must warn you not to be selfish. Before you make up your mind, think of your family, friends…imprints," he said, gazing steadily at Quil and me. "Think of them…think of our people and their safety."

By the end of Sam's little speech murmurs had begin to weave their way through the crowd of massive bodies.

"Why are the imprints in danger?" Quil asked anxiously from beside me.

He had been able to form the words that had been swimming dizzyingly in my head, not even said out loud yet scaring the hell out of me. What was going on? And why had Sam made us all come _here_? Why had he pulled me away from Kim, leaving her alone in that horribly quiet house when there was a threat prowling through La Push?

"The redheaded leech that keeps slipping through our fingers is a bigger problem then we had first anticipated." Sam cleared his throat nervously. "Bella Swan. We know that she's the reason the redhead has been hanging around. The bloodsucker is after Bella Swan because the Cullens killed her mate while trying to protect Bella last year."

"Stop being so damn elusive and vague," Leah spit bitterly. "Give it to us straight, Sam."

The double meaning behind her words was not lost on a single person in the room, and a few shifted uncomfortably as Sam and Leah locked eyes. Sam continued to stare her down, not willing to give her the satisfaction.

"Fine," he said between clenched teeth. "The redhead wants to kill Bella—a mate for a mate in her eyes. She's building a freaking army of bloodthirsty leeches to come and help her do the job. The killings in Seattle aren't that of some random serial killer. They are the work of volatile, feral beasts—bloodsuckers. The Cullens have asked us to stand next to them and fight to protect Bella."

We all stood frozen. Shocked into absolute, utter silence. You could only hear the occasional shaky breath, only see the slight vibrations of a livid werewolf.

Holy shi—

"You can't be serious." Paul's voice broke through my thoughts. His shaking was the worst, sending vibrations through the wall he had been previously leaning on. "How can you even ask us to fight along side our _enemy _to protect one silly, little leech lover?"

"Watch your mouth," Jacob said threateningly as he also stood.

"Why are we risking our lives for some pale face and her family of bloodsuckers?" Leah shouted from across the room.

"You aren't."

Everyone's heads snapped simultaneously to Quil's huge form next to me. Their surprised faces showed that they had never expected him to be one to speak up during a pack meeting. They never really expected him to do anything besides crack a few inappropriate jokes.

"You're risking your lives for your tribe, your _people_," he repeated Sam's words from before earnestly. "You think that the leeches will refrain from feeding when they get to Forks and La Push? We are _built _to protect…to protect every human life that is oblivious to the threat hiding just beyond the edge of woods. If you can't put aside your prejudices to save the life of a friend, a loved one, then you are _all_ cowards."

Mouths that had opened and argued angrily now frowned in shame. Everyone knew he was right, though they were so reluctant to admit defeat. It wasn't as easy for them. As soon as the words "imprint" and "danger" had been put into the same sentence, I knew I was more involved than I would have liked.

"Um…Quil's right," I murmured uncomfortably. My voice was hoarse and unsure, but all that mattered was that I convinced the pack to fight for the tribe…to fight for Kim. "I didn't know Quil over here could get so…uh, deep, but he's right when he says that we have to do this."

A few nervous laughs cut through air when I poked fun at Quil, and I turned to see him smile slightly in thanks.

"The leeches will need to feed on something—_someone_ more accurately." And the tension returned. "But the Cullens—these seven bloodsuckers, who…uh, drink animal blood, are giving us the chance to kill forties and fifties and who knows how many of their own kind. I think we should take it," I finished shyly, turning my gaze to the kitchen floor.

"I'm in."

I quickly lifted my head to see Paul looking at me with serious eyes, but his small nod told me he was the one who had spoken. The corners of my mouth twitched as I fought the smile off my face, and I nodded back in response.

"Me too," another voice called out.

And soon multiple shouts filled the kitchen with some cheerful promises to fight and other reluctant acceptances.

"So that settles it," Sam said loudly over the multitude of booming voices. "The Cullens have agreed to teach us how to handle the leeches." As mouths opened to protest, Sam held his hand up in an unspoken command for silence. "This is not simply one bloodsucker that strays too close to our land, it is multiple ones so be open to their fighting tips. Training's at three o'clock a.m. sharp."

"So this was all pretty much already decided?" Leah cut in angrily.

"Quil, Embry, and I crashed the Cullens' graduation party and found out the information," Jacob said casually. "Figured nobody would give up the chance to sink their teeth into some bloodsucker." He smirked. "And unfortunately we were told the army's numbers are dropping, meaning less bloodsuckers, but it'll still be fun. See you all at three," he said, waving as he walked out the door with Quil and Embry on his heels.

_Seventeen is just a test_  
_Yeah and I would recommend_  
_That you live with no regrets_  
_And even if it seems..._

_Like the world is crashing on you_  
_You shouldn't let it hold you down_  
_Shouldn't hold you back oh no, whoa_

_Don't worry you'll show them..._

_There's a fire in your eyes_  
_And I hope you'll let it burn (hope you let it burn)_  
_There's a scream in your voice_  
_And I hope you will be heard (hope you will be heard)_  
_There's a fire in your eyes_  
_And I hope you'll let it burn _  
_Until you're heard, you're heard_

This secret keeping thing was getting old. Sam had told us that we couldn't tell anyone about the training or battle until after we coordinated with the Cullens. Which, of course, finds me a few hours later lying next to Kim on her bed, wishing I could tell her about tonight, or…uh, this morning, I guess.

I was excited and nervous. But most surprisingly I was _scared_. I had _never_ been even remotely frightened to take on a bloodsucker. It was always exhilarating—an adrenaline rush. My entire existence _was _destroying leeches. Until Kim.

I tipped my head down, watching the gentle rise and fall of Kim's chest that meant she was alive…that meant I was alive. I had an arm wrapped securely around her waist, and she was facing me on her side. Her arm was thrown over me with one tiny hand curled up on my bare chest, my heart beating slowly beneath it. Her eyes were closed and her mouth parted slightly. I had never seen anything more beautiful.

I reached over to stroke her cheek with the hand that wasn't holding her waist. Her eyes fluttered softly under her eyelids, but she didn't wake.

She had fought with her parents again. As usual, they made her cry. Her eyes were still red and puffy when I climbed stealthily through her window. They were forcing their dreams on her again. They were suffocating her, and they couldn't even see it.

"Don't worry, you'll show them," I whispered lightly, hoping she could hear me somewhere in her state of unconsciousness. "I can see that fire in you're eyes, and I hope you'll let it burn."

I kissed her lightly on the lips and then the forehead before slowly disentangling myself from her. "I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow…I love you. Sweet dreams," I said softly as I slipped out her window.

_Relax girl, turn down the lights_  
_No one can see you shining_  
_Relax girl, it'll be alright_  
_No one can stop you if you try_

_Point of rhythm is to follow it in time_  
_To listen to the beating in your mind_  
_Remember if you seek then you shall find_  
_Whoa, oh_

The blonde-haired male's fighting technique was brilliant. He was everywhere at once. As the night went on the entire pack was bombarded with instructions and tips on how to fight the "newborn" bloodsuckers.

The pack's thoughts were chaotic since every member was present and taking in the Cullen's instructions intently. But a feeling of enthusiasm and impatience was common among us all. We couldn't wait to get our hands—er, _paws_ on these newborns.

Sam had insisted that we come in our wolf forms, and no one disagreed. We were tolerant of the Cullens, but we did not trust them.

Sam communicated with them through the bronze-haired mind reader. Sam asked if they knew when and how the newborns would arrive through his thoughts, and the mind reader relayed the question to the rest of the leeches.

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path," the blonde-haired leader had replied.

Then the lesson began.

_There's a fire in your eyes_  
_And I hope you'll let it burn (hope you let it burn)_  
_There's a scream in your voice_  
_And I hope you will be heard (hope you will be heard)_  
_There's a fire in your eyes_  
_And I hope you'll let it burn _  
_Until you're heard, you're heard_

_There's a fire in your eyes_  
_And I hope you'll let it burn (hope you let it burn)_  
_There's a scream in your voice_  
_And I hope you will be heard (hope you will be heard)_  
_There's a fire in your eyes_  
_And I hope you'll let it burn _  
_Until you're heard, you're heard_

_Until you're heard..._

The next day I was sitting on the couch in my family room with Kim curled up against me. Kim had convinced me to watch White Christmas. I didn't really pay attention seeing as I was watching Kim and playing with her hair the entire time.

She would tilt her head toward mine every now and then and smile or place a light kiss on my jaw line, which was really the only place she could reach in her position. Her light chuckles floated in the air when she found something from the movie amusing, and she would let out a contented sigh during the romantic bits.

"I have to tell you something," I blurted out suddenly. I hadn't actually decided if I was going to tell her about the looming vampire versus werewolf showdown, but my brain wasn't exactly in synch with my mouth.

Kim sensed that this was not your ordinary boyfriend and girlfriend we-need-to-talk conversation. "Something else besides your habit of spontaneously combusting into a ball of fur and chasing after vampires? Or your rather _permanent _attachment to me?" she joked playfully.

I laughed. It used to be rare that I got to see this happier..._confident _side of Kim. But it was beginning to show itself more and more, and I loved it.

"Oh, Kim," I said, chuckling. I leaned down to kiss her nose and pulled away to see that she had closed her eyes and a small smile lit up her face. "But, uh, this is something different…it's serious."

Her eyes flew open as her expression immediately sobered, and my chest tightened painfully because it was my fault. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. I…didn't know—"

I smiled sadly and kissed her forehead. "Don't apologize, sweetheart. You didn't know. Plus," I whispered, leaning down to her ear, "I like it when you're happy and smiling."

A light blush colored her cheeks, and I chuckled.

"I also like it when you blush," I teased, causing her cheeks to darken even more. "The thing is, though," I started, getting back to the point, "there has been this leech that has been coming onto our land, but she never stays long and always seems to get away."

Kim nodded warily, encouraging me to go on but reluctant to hear what I had to say.

"She's after Bella Swan, the girl from Forks that was at the bonfire. The Cullens are trying to protect her, but the bloodsucker made an army of leeches—"

"An _army_?" Kim interrupted, her eyes widening and mouth open.

"Uh, yeah. Well, long story short…she's coming here with her army in four days and the pack has agreed to help the Cullens fight them all off."

I waited for a reaction…any reaction from Kim, but she seemed to have been rendered immobile. Then her eyes began to water, and I nearly died.

"No, no, no," I pleaded firmly. "Anything but crying. I can deal with anything but crying." I hastily wiped at her cheeks, trying to clear away the tears that hadn't even dropped yet. "Please, _please _don't cry…I'll do anything," I whispered, begging.

"It's okay, Jared. Don't worry," she replied, burying her face in my chest and wrapping her arms around my torso.

I stared down at the top of her head in disbelief. "You're the one crying, and you're comforting _me_?"

"I'm not crying," her muffled voice said stubbornly. "I'm…uh…_allergic to dogs_."

I could feel her smile against my naked chest (that's right, I still don't wear a shirt). My own smile spread slowly across my face as I pushed her body away from mine so that I could see her.

"You think you're real funny, don't you?" I asked, laughing all the while. "You are just _full _of jokes today, but why do you have to pick on me." I mock pouted. "It hurts my feelings."

Kim giggled. "Well, you're just any easy target."

"Uh-huh…is that _so_? Good thing I'm a _wolf _then." I leaned down, kissing the side of her neck.

"It's still in the canine family, Jared," Kim said, but I could her the uneven beat of her heart and shaky breaths.

"Mmhm," I mumbled, my mouth still trailing kisses up the column of her throat. "Whatever you say."

"We're still talking about this tomorrow. And I'm not referring to my aversion to dogs."

"Sure, anything you want," I agreed, running my lips along her jaw line. I finally reached the corner of her mouth, smiling as I placed a light kiss there.

"Just kiss me already," she said breathlessly.

I was more than happy to oblige. I smirked once more before pressing my lips firmly to hers. My hands slid down her sides as hers moved to encircle my neck. I rested a hand on her hip while the other moved around to press into her lower back, pulling her to me. My heart thudded quickly in my chest as I held my little imprint close to me.

White Christmas was soon forgotten as the musical voices of Bing Crosby and Danny Kaye faded into the background.

* * *

_**Ending A/N: So as you can tell...I love the movie White Christmas :-) Anyways, so...what did you think? Please, please, please leave your thoughts in a review so that I can correct mistakes or make improvments! Like always, I would especially like to hear about character's reactions, developments, and such. **_

_**Also, it may seem like Kim is taking this whole vampire/werewolf battle lightly, but she did say they were going to talk about it more, and well...let's just say that Jared is good at distracting her and that's just what he plans to do :-)**_

_**Well, that's it. Please review and adios! **_

_**we'vehitanAllxTimexLow**_


	14. Represent

**_A/N: Hey guys! So I know it's been an _**extremely**_ long time since I updated, and I am so, so sorry. I actually hadn't even realized how long until I looked at my last update date and saw December 29, 2010. Four months? I couldn't believe it. I always disliked authors that would start a story and get me really into it only to find at the last posted chapter that they hadn't updated in almost half a year. I could say I've been busy, which I have, but it's not the true reason I haven't been keeping up with my stories. I have sort of just neglected FanFiction altogether. I still enjoy writing Eclipse of the Eyes (McGonagall's Mission has been really tough for me...) and plan on finishing it very soon with only two more chapters to go after this, but I still find it a bit hard to get enough words together to be called a chapter. Again, I apologize for such a big delay and hope you haven't lost faith in me as a writer. I certainly don't plan on having such a big gap between updates anymore so you can count on that :) _**

**_RECAP (if you're a little rusty on what last happened...it has been a while): This will be in Kim's Point of View. The last chapter saw Jared and the pack agree to an alliance with the Cullens as well as Jasper teaching some not-so-old dogs new tricks on how to deal with newborns. The pack was told that the army is supposed to come in four days. Jared tells Kim about the battle, but she gets a little distracted so they'll have a lot to talk about in this chapter._**

**_Forgive me if my grammar and overall flow is a little out of practice...it has been a while, I didn't have this chapter beta-ed, and it was kind of written in pieces. Also, excuse the format of the lyrics...FanFiction is being its good ole self and won't let me copy them from other sites so that the spacing of the lines is closer, and it also won't let me separate the different verses and choruses from each other. I hope you guys enjoy anyway!_**

Disclaimer #1-I don't own any of the original characters, plots, scenes, etc. from the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_  
_**

Disclaimer #2-I also do not own the song Represent. It belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **_  
_**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen- Represent (Kim's POV)**

_A kid came up to me now just the other day_

_And asked me if I thought about what I would say_

_If everything came crashing down on top of me_

_How would I stay torn?_

The next afternoon Jared and I sat across from each other at my kitchen table, quietly discussing the approaching fight. My fingers twisted together nervously as they so often did, and my eyes rarely strayed from the swirls made in the wooden table.

"Are you scared?" I whispered.

"Yeah," came his soft reply.

I looked up to see him running a hand through his short hair anxiously. My hand twitched, itching to reach out to him. It was uncomfortable to have the table separating us, but yesterday proved that Jared distracted me too easily.

"So am I," I admitted with a shaky breath.

But I wasn't just scared. I was absolutely and completely terrified. I never had so much to lose before. We had just exchanged three words that meant everything. I had _everything_ to lose now. Those selfish words that wanted to make him stay got stuck in my chest, causing a pain to erupt that brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't ask him to sit this one out for my sake…I couldn't do that to him.

The quiet wrapped around us tightly, strangling whatever calm I had left out of me. I leaned my head forward, letting my hair cover my face as I felt a couple tears spill over down my cheeks. I didn't know how to handle this. I was falling apart.

Large, scalding hands brushed across my cheek.

"Hey," Jared said while gently nudging my chin up so that I was forced to look into his eyes, "It'll be okay...I promise."

My eyes dropped to the table again. "You don't have to promise that," I replied, shaking my head slightly.

Suddenly, I was lifted off my seat and cradled to Jared's warm chest as he sat down where I had previously been. My eyes widened as I looked into his, but he just smiled warmly and pulled me closer. He buried his face in my hair, his lips resting on my ear.

"Do you know why _I'm_ scared?" he whispered, and my eyes closed involuntarily as his breath fanned across the side of my face.

I shook my head slowly, indicating that I _didn't_ know.

"I never had something—_someone_—to come back to before you. And I'm scared to death that there is a chance I'll never get to see you again," he confessed, his voice breaking slightly.

I couldn't stop the tears now as they poured, unrelenting, down my cheeks and blurred my vision. My hands fisted tightly in the shirt he had finally put on with no intention of ever letting him go.

"Why are you telling me this?" I murmured brokenly.

"Well, Billy's theory is that the imprint makes the wolf stronger. _You _make me stronger," he said softly, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Because of _you _I'll fight harder, run faster, come back sooner…I'll never leave you alone."

"O-Okay…I-I trust you," I managed to stutter as I squeezed my eyes closed tightly and pulled myself closer to his warmth.

I had to trust him. There was absolutely nothing else I could do. I couldn't make him stay, not without being selfish. I was terrified of what the Cold Ones could do to a human like me but would face them trembling in fear for Jared if I thought it'd do any good. And I knew it wouldn't. Jared would be distracted and I'd be horror stricken, probably getting us both killed. I felt helpless, but I couldn't do anything else. I just had to trust him.

_Will you represent?_

_Will you stand close?_

_Will they shame you?_

_Will they blame you?_

_It's funny how the words of a child can be_

_Simple, but the thought there is so meaningful_

_Makes me wonder what I would say to me_

_In the eyes of another_

I had begun to count down the time I had left with Jared. Two days until he had to go and fight an indefinite number of newborns. Emily had already warned me against this constant counting. She claimed it would eventually drive me to insanity, and I wholeheartedly agreed. The only problem was that right now it was the only thing keeping me sane.

As I stared at the plain ceiling above my bed, I couldn't stop the thoughts that coiled and turned endlessly in my mind. Never wavering, never offering even the slightest hope of peace. There was no chance that I'd get back to sleep. I rolled over to look at the clock on my bedside table and groaned, rubbing my eyes harshly when I saw that it read only ten after four o'clock in the morning.

I heard a slight thump come from the far side of my bedroom and knew that Jared had left his furry post below my window.

"You don't have to jump through my second story window at every single sound I make. You need your sleep," I said, sighing lightly and lifting my body up to lean on my elbows.

Jared smirked and slowly laid down next to me, pulling me into his scorching embrace. "My senses are tuned to your every move," he whispered in my ear. "I can't help it if I wake up ready to fight off evil when you let out a shriek of distress."

I could clearly hear the smile in his voice even if my face was buried in his chest. Slapping a hand across his solid bicep, I leaned up to murmur angrily in his ear. "I was _not_ in distress. I just haven't been able to sleep for the past three hours."

Jared just chuckled and pulled me closer. We stayed like that for a long while. Me crushed up against his steaming chest but not the least bit uncomfortable, and him with his face buried in my neck and hands pressing against my back. When I looked at the clock again in was half past five, and I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Just go to sleep," Jared said, speaking softly in my ear.

"Only if you do, too," I countered sleepily.

"Okay, I promise. Now just go to sleep."

I forced myself to stay conscious for a couple more minutes…until I could hear Jared's light, even breathing that indicated he was asleep. He's an extremely light sleeper. He has to be if he wants to protect the people of La Push and himself from immortal beings that roam the night. His heightened senses forced him to wake at even the slightest of sounds, and he wasn't getting much sleep these days. Shadows of sleep deprivation had formed under his eyes so it was a relief and delight to see him finally getting some shut-eye.

Only when I was satisfied with Jared's peaceful and very much asleep state did I finally settle down myself and lose consciousness as sleep consumed me.

_Will you represent?_

_Will you stand close?_

_Will they shame you?_

_Will they blame you?_

_There's a consequence_

_For the path you chose_

_Will they change you?_

"When are you going to tell them?"

It was a simple question really. It required a fairly short answer, even one word if I so preferred. But I was having difficulty saying anything, let alone coming up with a legitimate answer. The truth was I didn't know when. I didn't know when I would ever gain the courage to tell my parents that I wasn't going to Stanford after the argument we had over dinner when Jared came over. I didn't know how I would tell them.

"I don't know, Jared. They obviously didn't get it the first time. Why are you pushing me on this?" I whispered pathetically, voice breaking the slightest bit.

"Because I love you," he muttered, pulling my chin around to look him in the eye as we sat on the couch at my house. "I love you, and I want to see you succeed at USC or wherever else you want to go. I know you'd be a great as an English major, and you'd make a great career out of it whether you became a teacher or wrote the next _Harry Potter_. I just…I don't want to see you throw this all away because someone told you to change."

His eyes dropped to our intertwined hands, and he squeezed mine tighter. He was smiling brightly when he lifted his head back up.

"You're better than that, Kim." He paused for a bit and leaned in to kiss my forehead lightly. "You deserve better than that. USC is going to be a lot different from La Push and being apart is going to be _really _hard, but I'll do it for you and I _know _you'd do the same for me."

I tried to interrupt quickly. "But, Jared, I don—"

"Don't let them change your mind, Kimmy," he said, teasing me with my childhood nickname. "It was never you're fault that you were destined for greater things." He laughed. "You got to show them how wrong they were about you."

_Will they make you who you are?_

_Will they make you who you are?_

_Will they make you who you are?_

_Let the free world ride your way_

_In these times of darkened days_

_Let the free world ride your way _

_Let the free world ride your way_

"I-I'll do it," I stuttered. I could feel my cheeks heat up as Jared started at me intently. "I'll tell my parents everything—about USC and being an English major—but could you, uh…could you be there with me?" My eyes avoided his as I asked this last question.

"Always," he assured me firmly, lifting my chin so I would look into his dark brown eyes. "I'll always be with you."

I tried my hardest not to hear the double meaning hidden in his words, but I knew that he was also referring to the possibility of his premature end in the upcoming battle. As hard as I tried, I still understood what he so desperately wanted to tell me, and it brought tears to my eyes.

I wiped at my eyes roughly, trying to hastily rid them of the ugly moisture. "I-I know," I mumbled and hoped that my voice didn't break too bad.

"Hey," he scolded lightly, pulled my hands from my eyes, "don't do that. You might hurt yourself, and you know I don't like seeing you cry." His brows furrowed in concern and his eyes looked slightly pained. "We'll make it through…I promise."

He fell back on the couch so that he was lying down with his arms behind his head. He smirked up and me and gently yanked my arm so that I fell a little roughly on top of him, every inch of my body pressed against his.

"You all right?" he asked immediately, gently running his hands up and down my body as he looked for any injuries I could have sustained.

"Fine," I murmured as I snuggled closer to Jared's unwavering heat.

We spent our afternoon just like that. Too wrapped up in each other to care about much else. I wished so hard that it could last, that I could spend the wrest of my days like that, but I knew better. Two days. That was all I had and as much as I hoped I would have more after that, I was too scared to think about anything beyond that moment and Jared's arms around me.

I squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as I could, trying to prevent the newly sprung tears from leaking out. It did nothing to stop them, but Jared only held me tighter and slipped his large hand up to stroke my cheek comfortingly as he felt the wetness against his bear chest.

* * *

"Kim…Kim, wake up. Sweetheart, you have to wake up."

Jared's hot breath washing over my neck and deep, husky voice only added to my reluctance to wake up. It lulled me back into a slightly lighter sleep, but I could feel Jared lightly shake my shoulder as I lay on top of him.

"Kim your parents are home and they're going to co—"

I heard the door burst open and shuffling feet. I instantly jumped off Jared and the couch as the current situation caught up to me. I quickly turned to see both of my parents standing in the doorway. Their gazes were harsh and critical as always, and I quickly straightened my clothes. I felt Jared stand behind me and place a warm hand on my lower back.

"H-Hey, Mom," I said, clearing my throat nervously, "Dad. You're home a little early."

"Well, we definitely didn't expect to find you quite, uh, like this," came my mother's curt reply, her mouth pursed unattractively.

"I certainly agree with your mother." My dad stood closely behind my mom, his presence extremely intimidating.

A long silence fell upon the room, and I could feel the tension wrapping around me. My parents' gazes bore into me as I fiddled nervously with the hem of my shirt. I hadn't felt this uncomfortable since the beginning of my relationship with Jared. I wanted to tell my mother and father all the things that I had promised Jared I would, but I couldn't stand to break the quiet with my wobbly voice.

"And I see you're still dating _that_ _boy_."

"Of course I am," I spat quickly, forgetting my earlier fears altogether. "And Jared is right here, Mom, so please don't be rude."

My mother and father didn't seem very surprised at my outburst after dinner with Jared the other night, but their expressions told me that they weren't happy with me either.

"Um, I a-actually wanted to, uh, tell you something," I started nervously.

The feeling of Jared's sweltering body pressed close to mine served as a comforting reminder that he was here to support me, that he encouraged my decisions. I could do this. I could do this with Jared here with me.

"I don't want to go to Stanford to be an engineer." My parents opened their mouths to protest, but I held up my hand and interrupted them quickly. "No, you need to _listen_. For once just…just shut the _hell _up and listen." I heard Jared trying to disguise his laugh as a cough, causing me to suppress a smile. "If I go to college, I'll choose where I want to go and what I want to major in. And it was nev—"

"_If _you go to college?"

"What do you mean? It's not a question…you are going to college."

"Kim, what are you talking about?"

My mother looked like she was about to faint, and my father was grim and serious. I could hear the confusion in Jared's voice as it came from behind me. This was something that I had not even told him yet, but I hadn't wanted him to worry. I knew I would need to explain everything later.

I took a deep breath. "I need to control my own life. I know that you're only trying to do what's best for me, but you guys seem to be so blind and stubborn that you can't see that Stanford and engineering isn't what's best for me. I never wanted that, and if you force me into it I will never be able to be happy. I'll be miserable, and I'll hate you for it. So please_…please _don't force me into anything. I swear I'll move out the second I turn eighteen if you do," I threatened. Another thing I hadn't told Jared. "If you don't let me make my own choices, I promise you'll lose me forever."

_You will represent_

_You'll stand close_

_They won't shame you_

_They won't change you_

_There's a consequence_

_For the path you chose_

_They can't change you_

_They can't make you who you are not_

"Jared?" I whispered to the darkness of my bedroom.

"Yeah?" he answered from beside me as he pulled me closer to his body, though I didn't think that was physically possible.

"Thank you…for being there and staying with me. It meant a lot to me, and I know that you knew that. I just wanted to make sure you knew just how much and—"

My breath left in a gasp as I was suddenly flipped onto my back. I felt the weight of Jared's hard body on top of me, and I could just make out his face in the darkness. The bright moonlight from the window illuminated one side of his face, creating a dark shadow across the rest. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days so light stubble dusted his cheeks and chin. His chest was bare and he only wore a pair of crudely cut jeans.

His lips descended onto mine slowly, dragging out the intimate moment. This kiss was slow, searching. We took our time memorizing each other. I felt one Jared's hands run up the outside of my uncovered thigh to rest on my hip. He drew small circles and then moved to rest it gently on my stomach underneath my shirt. I wasn't afraid of him moving farther or faster than I wanted. I felt safe with him, my protector.

Jared began trailing light kisses down my neck and across my collarbone. My hands felt miniscule as they ran across Jared's bulging biceps. His muscles were smooth and hard…the muscles of an immortal werewolf. My lips ran along his broad shoulders, and I breathed in his fresh pine scent. His warm copper skin was flawless as it stretched across defined muscles. I ran my hands down his shoulder blades and felt his back muscles contract. He was the most beautiful man I had ever met.

"I love you," I heard him whisper in my ear as he laid a kiss just behind it.

"I love you, too, always."

"Kim, why did you tell your parents that you might not go to college? You didn't exactly say it in so many words, but I knew what you meant."

Not going to college was a decision that I'd given a lot of thought. It didn't mean that I didn't plan on getting a degree. If I chose not to attend USC or any other college, I was going to take online courses. The reality was that Jared was here in La Push and USC was twelve hundred miles away. I would be twenty hours away from Jared, but I could barely stand to live a few _minutes_ away now. Jared had a duty to his pack and I couldn't ask him to compromise that.

I let out a deep sigh, feeling Jared shiver slightly as my breath washed over his bare skin. I could tell Jared anything, but…this was not something I was keen on sharing. I was a little sacred of what he'd say.

"Jared…your job as a protector is in La Push. The University of Southern California is twenty hours away. We would never see each other. Long distance relationships usually don't work out well for _normal _people and with the imprint it would just end up hurting us both." I placed my hand on his cheek and pushed his head up so that I could see his face. "I can't ask you to give up your responsibility to your pack."

"And I can't ask you to give up your chance at USC," he replied so fiercely that it sent a shiver down my spine. "It's not fair that you can sacrifice that for me but I can't do the same. Kim, you are so bright and talented—"

"I think you might be a bit biased," I interjected.

"So are you," he fired back just as quickly. "You said it yourself...you'll be unhappy if you don't get the chance to do what you love. I couldn't live with that, Kim. I exist to see you happy and healthy. I don't want anything else in life except for you to be completely and utterly happy."

"But what about you? You won't be happy if I leave. I know that it physically hurts you to be away from me…I feel it to, but I imagine it's only worse for you. Just knowing you would feel that everyday makes me miserable. It would be a bad decision for both of us," I said quietly.

I brought his head down so that our foreheads touched and looked into his eyes. He had to know that I was serious and meant every single word I said. As much as USC had been what I wanted for a long time, my needs had changed. I could be happy without it. I finally represented everything I wanted to be, and I'd be fine without the University of Southern California some thousand miles away.

"I'm not going to give up going college and becoming an English major. I plan on taking online courses. I can get a degree for teaching, too. Forks and La Push can always use teachers. I'm not giving up my dream, I'm just tweaking it a little to fit a few new ones," I told him gently, smiling.

Jared finally seemed to accept that this was truly what I wanted as his determined gaze fell away from mine for a brief moment. His arm slid underneath me and pressed against my back, pulling me closer like he always did. His other hand brushed my hair away from my face as he looked back at me.

"Fine…if this it what you really want then I'm more than okay with that. But…we are finding you the best courses offered online. I'm taking Ivy League if they offer them. And, well, you're not going to like this one…but I want to help you pay, too."

"Jared, I can't let yo—"

"Don't even try to argue," he said, silencing me. "I want to do this for you. I can't convince you to go to USC so just let me do this. Besides, I've been told I'm good at distractions."

I could feel his smirk against my neck as he lined it with kisses. His hands ghosted over my legs and hips while his lips worked magic. I tried to restrain a smile myself, but burst out laughing when his fingers trailed lightly over my sides.

"A little ticklish, are we?"

"N-N-No," I gasped out, chuckling as he continued brushing his hands over my sensitive skin. "S-Stop playing d-d-dirty. Y-Y-You kn-know that's not f-fair."

I smiled as I heard Jared's booming laugh. "I'm not playing dirty. I'm just using everything in my arsenal."

"I'll think about it," I gasped, referring to his earlier offer. I could hardly breathe from all the laughing after he had stopped his attack, but it was a good kind of ache that was left in my stomach.

"Good. I love you," he whispered, falling to his side of my bed.

"Love you, Jared. Goodnight." But as I turned to snuggle into his side, I realized that he was already out cold. Laying my head on his chest, I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**_Ending A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it if you're all still out there to read it *sheepish smile* and if you are I'd really like to hear from you. Kim goes through a big change here and I'd like to know if it seems in character and realistic (as always). Please just drop a review or PM me with any questions, comments, concerns or suggestions. Oh, and there's a new poll on my profile that I'd like you all to vote in so please do so :) It _**was **_Easter when I started all this so I'll still say it: Happy Easter everybody...hope you're having a great Spring Break!_**


	15. Pleads and Postcards

**_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back again...my summer has been pretty crazy so far so I am sorry for taking so long to get this out there. Not to mention that FanFiction was giving me problems when I tried to upload it. But anyway, here it is :)_**

**_Concerning McGonagall's Mission...I have two options for all you readers out there. I am going to post a poll on my profile where you can vote for what you would want me to do. _**

**_Concerning my next project...I am already working on a Paul/OC story. If you are interested just PM and I could give you the summary I have worked out so far. OR if you have any other ideas for stories you'd like me to do just Private Message me with suggestions :)_**

**_Concerning Eclipse of the Eyes...Well, we are coming to a close guys *wipes away tear* and I am actually very sad. I had so much fun writing about Kim and Jared and it is very depressing to think that it's almost over. There is just an Epilogue to go after this chapter so then it's all over, but I am extremely happy with the response I got from my readers throughout this whole process :) This chapter is in Jared's POV and begins with preparation for the big battle. I hope you enjoy..._**

Disclaimer #1-I don't own any of the original characters, plots, scenes, etc. from the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_  
_**

Disclaimer #2-I also do not own the song Pleads and Postcards. It belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen- Pleads and Postcards (Jared's POV)**

_I need this_  
_Is it a good time for you?_  
_And if it's not just know_  
_I may not be here when you need me_

She's so beautiful. But we may never be in this moment again. The reality that I may never see my little imprint again had me clenching my fists against the physical ache that swept through my body. Life was hardly ever fair, but now I wished with everything I had that this awful fact wasn't true. I never wanted to be without Kim, dead or alive. However, I couldn't let these filthy bloodsuckers remain a threat to her.

Kim let out an agitated sigh as she fidgeted in my arms. Being in an unfamiliar bed had really taken its toll on her sleep. Sam's house had a tendency to be on the chilly side, and Kim had been cuddling into my heat all night. Sam had arranged for the imprints—all three of them—to stay at his house until the fight was over. Things had been tense between Kim and her parents after their big confrontation, so it was a relief for both parties to spend some time apart.

I shifted slightly so that Kim was lying almost completely on top of me, her head resting on my chest just above my heart. Wrapping both my arms around her tiny middle, I squeezed her as firmly as possible without waking her up. I clenched my eyes shut and fought back that sick feeling in my stomach.

"Kimmy, sweetheart," I started, knowing she couldn't hear me, "I love you. I love you so, so, _so_ much. I wish I hadn't wasted so much time because now it seems like there isn't enough days in my entire life to spend with you." My husky voice was swallowed up by the silence of the dark room, but I continued whispering to my little imprint anyway. "I-I…I don't…think that I c-could ever make it…without you so, uh, please…_please _don't ever leave me alone."

I took in a shaky breath as I filled my nose with her sunshine scent. I laid light kisses—so light she wouldn't even feel them—up the side of her neck and to the shell of her ear. Taking in a deep breath, I exhaled softly across the side of her face.

"Marry me?" I whispered hotly.

Kim simply moaned lightly in her sleep and snuggled closer to me. I smiled and pulled her against my body so tight I was afraid she wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Someday I'll say that to you when you're awake and looking at me with those big, beautiful amber eyes."

_Sometimes I feel like I would die without you_  
_And if it's too early don't worry when I say I'm sorry now_  
_Hang on to this moment_  
_It will be all over soon_

_'Cause I know you'll wait for me  
You'll wait for me 'til I get home  
Yes, I know you'll wait for me  
You'll wait for me 'til I get home_

"_Jared_," a voiced whispered loudly from the doorway.

I was immediately awake and untangled from Kim in a matter of seconds, placing myself between her and this unknown threat.

"Relax, man, it's just me."

I finally recognized the figure to be Paul as the grogginess of sleep slowly faded away. I guess I should have realized that a vampire or robber most likely wouldn't have known my name.

"Sorry, just a little wound up," I replied wearily, rubbing the last remnants of sleep out of my eyes.

"It's okay. We all understand," Paul said sympathetically. He glanced behind me and took in Kim's still sleeping form. "How's she doing?"

I took a moment to twist my head around and stare at my imprint. Her breathing was a bit too quick for my liking and she was sleeping even more restlessly than before, clearly noticing the absence of my warmth.

"She's doing as best she can given the situation." I settled my gaze on Paul's face again. "This is probably the first time in my werewolf life I wish I could sit out during a fight against a couple of leeches. I'm scared as shit, man."

Paul quickly shuffled over to me, being as quiet as possible, and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's all going to be _fine_. We'll go out there, watch each others' backs, and kick some bloodsucker ass. Then you can come home and Kim will be waiting for you." He squeezed my shoulder gently and slapped me roughly on the back. "You know she'd wait for you forever."

Somehow his words weren't as reassuring as I knew they were supposed to be.

_Is this what life is supposed to be about?_  
_Sometimes it's hard, but I will help you understand it somehow_  
_The only thing that I want from you is trust_  
_Together we will make it through this world_  
_We must hang on to this moment_  
_It will be all over soon_

Sam serious expression was not lost on any of us. We knew what we needed to do. This battle was what we were made for—what we were created to do. We had to be the protectors of La Push and its people. We needed to make sacrifices to ensure their safety.

"We are not just a pack of werewolves," Sam stated in a booming voice. "We are a family. We are brothers _and_ sister," he amended, looking at Leah. "The people of La Push are our family and, as immortal protectors, we defend our family no matter what the costs. So, when we are out there fighting those newborns…protect each other. Every single on of us has a family to come home to."

As Sam said these last words he met my eyes and then turned his gaze to Quil. He knew that we both needed to hear them more than anyone else in the room.

"Now, Quil and Jared," he said, nodding towards each of us, "you can have ten minutes to say goodbye to your imprints while I talk to Emily."

We both mumbled our thanks as we sprinted out of the kitchen and to our respective girls. Quil turned down the hallway and stopped with his hand on the doorknob to Claire's room.

"Jared, I just want to let you know that…I'll have your back out there. I know how _hard_ this whole thing is and…and I know we both have a lot to live for now."

"Thank you," I said, truly glad to hear such reassuring words. "I promise to have yours, too."

_'Cause I know you'll wait for me_  
_You'll wait for me 'til I get home_  
_Yes, I know you'll wait for me_  
_You'll wait for me 'til I get home_

_But if I should fall_  
_Then you should move on_  
_I will always watch out for you from up above_  
_Now don't take this wrong_  
_But you should move on_  
_I will always watch over you from up above_

_This could be the last time that I speak with you_  
_Just in case let's make the best of what we have until it's through_

"Kim," I whispered. "Kim, sweetheart, please get up." I shook her lightly, wanting her to wake up, but not wishing to hurt her. "You better open those eyes if you want to get a chance to say goodbye," I sang in her ear.

Immediately she responded, groaning loudly and rubbing her eyes as she sat up. She looked around blearily until her honey eyes met mine. A sleepy smile instantly lit up her face. She scooted closer to me and wrapped her miniscule arms around my abdomen.

Pressing her head closer to my chest, I whispered in her ear, "I just came to say goodbye."

The words left my mouth and I literally felt the smile leave her face as she squeezed me tighter and buried her face deeper into my chest. Tears soaked into my t-shirt and the dull ache in my chest from earlier increased tenfold.

"Hey now," I murmured, putting her at arms length so I could see her face, "no crying…you know what that does to me." I lifted her chin with my fingers and kissed her lips lightly.

"I love you, Jared. Everything you've done for me—helping me stand up for my parents, offering to pay for online courses…loving me—I'm so grateful for." She slowly traced over the muscles on my chest and slipped her arms around my neck. "You _are _everything so be careful out there and don't leave me with nothing."

I didn't even think as I crushed my lips against hers and pushed her down into the mattress. I hovered over her while running my hand up her side slowly, caressing her thighs and hips. I finally rested my scorching hand on her lukewarm stomach and drew lazy circles. Keeping all my weight on my forearms, I reached my other hand up to cradle her face.

I tried to memorize every single part of this beautiful girl in front of me: her burnt amber eyes, naturally rouge lips, high and defined cheek bones, smooth mocha skin, her smile and strong personality. Everything in me loved her and the imprint made me need her more than anything else.

My kisses slowed down as I made my way down the side of her neck and across her collarbone. When I got to the hollow of her throat, placed a light kiss there as well and rested my head on her chest.

"I love you so much, Kim…a-and I know you'll wait for me until I get back," I said, my voice breaking as I prepared myself to force out my next words. "But please don't wait forever. If…if I don't make—"

"Jared, _please_," Kim whispered roughly.

"Just listen, baby. I need you to listen." My eyes begged her to hear me even though my heart hoped she wouldn't. "If I don't make it out of that battle alive, I want you to be happy. Whether it's…with someone else…or not. I'll be okay as long as you're happy. I'll love you forever, Kim."

I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers before pulling away to briefly brush my hand across her cheek.

"Be safe, Jared," she murmured, forcing a smile. "I love you."

"I'll be back soon…promise."

_'Cause I know you'll wait for me_  
_You'll wait for me 'til I get home_  
_Yes, I know you'll wait for me_  
_You'll wait for me 'til I get home (I get home)_

_Watch out_, Quil thought quickly. _You've got two coming up on your back left side. Take out a limb first then go for the throat._

I spun around, my chocolate tail swishing violently with my movement. As soon as my sight zeroed in on the two newborns, I jumped and clamped my jaw around one's arm. The screeching noise of the leech's agonized scream burned my ears, but I paid it no mind as I spit the torn limb from my mouth and toward the nearest fire. I knew that one of my brothers would take care of cleanup duty.

The second vampire looked at his fellow immortal and I saw a scared look cross his crimson eyes but in the next second he was glaring at me, ready to attack. He lunged and managed to knock into my side, pushing us both a few feet closer to the tree line. I cringed as I felt and heard a few ribs crack, although it was nothing that wouldn't heal in a minute or two.

_Don't let him get his arms around you. He's getting too close. Watch his arms. Don't let them get around you. Go for the kill. _

My thoughts managed to focus on the one thing the Cullens had refused to let us forget: don't, under any circumstances, give the newborns any chance to wrap their limbs around you. Allow that…and you're a goner.

I recovered swiftly and turned my head to sink my teeth into the bloodsucker's shoulder. He screamed in pain as I flipped him over my body and slammed him into the ground beside me. I tore away a chunk of flesh from his glittering body and let it drop from my mouth. While he was distracted, I managed to get a hold of his ankle with my teeth. I pulled and felt satisfaction as I heard the high-pitch keening noise as his leg was detached from the rest of his body.

_Hurry up, Jared, _Quil's voice said in my head. _His buddy is coming back, but he's still missing an arm since it got thrown in one of the fires before he could reattach it._

I lunged at the newborn in front of me, grabbing his throat between my jaws and jerking my head sharply. His head fell to the ground and soon his body followed.

_Quil_, I yelled in my head, _if you can, get over here and put this body in the fire before he has a chance to reassemble._

_I'm a little far off right now, but Embry is on his way._

Pleased with Quil's answer, I turned and charged the bloodsucker that had been trying to sneak up behind me. I leapt over his head and came to a stop directly behind him, immediately whirling around to face his back. He caught on rapidly, and his body blurred as he turned around to face me as well. I saw my chanced and went for the throat, but was painfully surprised when his one and only arm reached out and batted my body away easily. I whimpered slightly, feeling my newly healed ribs crack once again.

_Don't go for the obvious kill. _

I growled irately as Leah's voice weaved its way through my thoughts from across the clearing. They were smug with an I-told-you-so kind of tone that I didn't appreciate one bit.

_Thanks…because I wasn't aware of that before, _I thought back sarcastically.

_Just trying to help, _she muttered in her thoughts sounding slightly miffed as images of the newborn she was fighting leaked into my mind. _Circle him for a bit and then come at him from his weak side...the one _without _the arm. You'll have a clear shot at his neck._

_Thanks. And you should take out your leech's legs first then come at her from behind. _I offered some of my own advice as I took in her current situation. _She's too slow to be able to recover quickly enough. _

_ Thanks, Jared. Good luck._

I did as Leah said and circled the vamp in front of me slowly, causing him to become irritated and impatient. My eyes never left his and I saw his mouth pull up into a scowl as he let out an angry hiss. I snarled loudly in response, pulling my lips back and showcasing my sharp canines.

His impatience got the best of him and he lunged at me. I anticipated his move and dodged the attack, coming out on the other side of him…his weak side. I saw the opportunity to end this and took it as I jumped and latched my teeth on his throat. He tried reaching for me with his other arm but found that it was useless, as he couldn't reach. I decapitated him hastily, watching his head roll from his shoulders and onto the ground. I ripped apart the rest of his body and threw it into the flames.

I turned around, my eyes scanning the clearing for another newborn but finding none. I was shocked. Were we really finished? Was it finally over? I saw the rest of my pack slowly getting rid of the scattered body parts strewn across the ground while the Cullens helped right alongside them.

"It's over," the blonde leader said.

Everyone gathered around the main fire that had begun to emit a thick purple smoke. I could hear my fellow pack mates coughing and gagging from the smell it released. I was so glad it was finally done. I was alive and couldn't wait to get home to Kim. Then all at once, something dawned on the pack.

_Where's Jacob?_

_ What happened to Leah?_

_ Has anyone seen either of them? I saw Leah a little while ago by the trees but—_

_ I talked to Jake just now…where is—?_

_ God, this is just like them to disappear._

Every member of the pack was thinking along the same lines. I was communicating with Leah just a second ago…what the hell happened to her? I hadn't talked to Jake the whole fight, but I did hear his thoughts every so often, so why couldn't we hear them now? What was going on?

_Everybody be quiet. _Sam's orders echoed through our heads and we were all silent immediately. _I'm sure there is an explanation, and if we were all silent enough to focus on hearing our missing pack members maybe we could find it sooner. _

Then all hell broke loose. We all could finally see Jake and Leah's thoughts. Leah was being stupid and tried to go for a stray newborn. It almost got its arms around her, but Jake quickly intervened and knocked her out of the way. The vamp saw an opportunity and wrapped its arms around Jake's wolf, squeezing violently.

We all heard the deafening roar of pain from the clearing as almost every bone in Jake's body was crushed. Not one of us gave any thought as we tore of at a run in the direction of Jake's cries.

Sam and Paul reached Jake and the leech first, taking it down quickly. Jacob was released from its crushing hold by the time the rest of us got there, and I cringed along with my other pack mates as we all felt his pain.

_Embry and Quil take care of the vampire, _Sam addressed the two wolves in his mind and indicated the dismembered limbs scattered across the forest floor. Sam turned to look at Leah. _How could you have been so stupid? You almost cost another pack member his life because you weren't thinking._

And for once in her life Leah didn't have anything to say in response.

Sam, Paul, and I all phased back and pulled on our cutoffs at supernatural speed. We gathered around Jake's wolf form, as he lay whimpering and writhing in pain on the ground.

"You'll be okay, Jake, but you have got to change back. It'll make treating you quicker and easier," Sam said seriously. He turned toward me. "Get Carlisle…we're going to need his help."

I think that was the first time Sam ever called the bloodsucker by his name.

* * *

I walked somberly up to Sam's house after leaving Billy's place. We had carried a Jake all the way to his house with Dr. Fang following close behind. I could still hear Jake's screaming in my head. That kid sure had one hell of a mouth on him. Most of us left after the leech promised us that Jacob was in stable condition and would be fine.

I heard tiny footsteps pounding against the ground as they ran from Sam's back door. I knew who it was as soon as they threw their arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Kim whispered against my neck as she squeezed me close. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, sweetheart."

I wrapped my arms around her middle even tighter and picked her up so that her feet dangled off the ground. I nuzzled her neck and took in her delicious smell, making her giggle and smile against my cheek. I grinned widely in response, glad to finally have my tiny imprint back in my arms.

"Thanks for waiting for me," I said, my voice coming out muffled.

"Anytime." She pulled away to smile at me as I set her back on the ground. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kim."

The smile never left her face as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a warm kiss against my lips. I responded eagerly and pressed my hands on her lower back, dragging her as close to me as possible. And right then…there was no other place I'd rather be.

* * *

**_Ending A/N: I know that this wasn't a very epic chapter...but it wasn't supposed to be. The battle is not the climax like it is in the actual book Eclipse because this story follows different characters and it affects them differently than it did Bella and the Cullens. Anyways, I hope my action sequence is okay...I think that might be the first time I've written any action ever or at least in a very long time. I also tried my best to get all the facts right concerning the vampire vs. werewolf battle but I wasn't about to go back and reread the entire Eclipse novel so I apologize for any mistakes in timeline, events, etc._**

**_So...next chapter we wrap it up. There are still some tiny surprises left (maybe big ones, depending on how you look at it). _****_Let me know what you thought of this chapter please...so please, please, please review :) They make me happy...and if I'm gonna be able to finish the last chapter I'll need to keep the tears to a minimum. So review and let me know what you think. Also, if you wanna vote on my poll that'd be pretty cool, too :)_**

**_So hope ya'll have a great day! Ciao!_**


	16. Epilogue: Senioritis

**_A/N: Hey...um...so it's been kind of a long time, huh? I can't even begin to explain how terribly sorry I am that this took so long. I haven't actually been writing at all lately. Between hockey, school, and life I just didn't have time. It didn't help that whenever I did get the inspiration to write it was for my original fiction and not Eclipse of the Eyes. But I finally finished it and can click the 'complete' button here on FanFiction. Eclipse of the Eyes has come to close *wipes away tears* and I am sad to see it end, but I am proud to have finally finished one of my stories :) Well, I hope you can all forgive me for being so late to update and thanks to all for reading and reviewing and sticking with me! I don't know what my next project will be...either a PaulxOC story I have already started or some original stories that I have going and plan to post on my account over at FictionPress. Thanks again and enjoy!_**

Disclaimer #1-I don't own any of the original characters, plots, scenes, etc. from the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_  
_**

Disclaimer #2-I also do not own the song Senioritis. It belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**Epilogue: ****Senioritis**

_Gather round now everyone_  
_Put your glass in the air_  
_Sing along now everyone_  
_We've got a reason to cheer_  
_Take it in, breathe it in_  
_We are about to begin**  
**_

**(Kim's POV)**

I can't believe it's been a year. Close to three hundred and sixty-five days have already flown by since the big fight between Sam's pack and the newborns. I was going to be graduating high school alongside Jared in the spring, and I honestly had no clue what would happen after that.

"Mom, Jared's here so I don't want to keep him waiting," I said, rushing down the stairs and shoving my arms into my jacket.

"Okay, okay, but relax before you trip and hurt yourself."

I tapped my foot impatiently as my mom emerged from the kitchen, a corn muffin in hand. She smiled slightly, handing it to me before straightening my clothes and brushing some invisible dirt off them.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I really have to go!"

"Fine…go, go," she urged, laughing and pushing me gently out the door. She turned her attention to my boyfriend leaning against his beat up pickup truck. "Jared, are you staying for dinner tonight?" she called across the yard while I hurried toward the truck.

He smiled charmingly. "That would be great. Thanks, Mrs. Connweller."

"Hey," I breathed when I finally reached his side.

"Hey, sweetheart." He leaned down, kissing me softly on the lips. "Better get going…someone made us late," he said as he glared at me teasingly.

I rolled my eyes while he helped me into his humongous vehicle. I buckled my seatbelt as Jared came around the other side of the truck and hopped in. I waved to my mom before we drove away.

* * *

"And then she slapped me…almost broke her hand but the point was clear enough," Paul's voice said loudly from across the lunch table.

"That was probably because she caught you trying to look up her skirt," I replied innocently, smiling slightly at his antics.

Jared laughed and squeezed me tighter, pulling my chair closer to his as its legs scraped across the linoleum. I smiled in response, leaning up to place a kiss on the underside of his jaw. The slight stubble there tickled my face and my lips burned from the contact.

The rest of the pack wolf-whistled, but I just turned and smirked at them from my seat beside Jared. I was so used to their friendly teasing that I was barely fazed by any of it now. In fact, I don't think anything could bring me down. I had a table full of real friends—family, really—that had accepted me quicker and more completely than I could have ever hoped for. My parents had finally heard what I had been trying to say for years now, and I could finally breathe without the threat of being suffocated by a life I didn't want. And it was all thanks to the boy I sat next to now. I didn't think I'd ever love anything or anyone as much as I loved Jared—my wolf, my protector. It took a little shove on Fate's part to get him to see me, but I didn't mind because I knew that now he'd never look away. He'd never leave me alone. I'd never be alone again.

"Kim, you okay, babe?" Jared's voice broke through my thoughts softly. He looked at me concerned and a little worried.

I giggled inside at his overprotective nature. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Well, save that for Spanish," Quil teased lightly. "Hey, I forgot to ask…you guys coming to Emily's tonight? It's gonna be a big get together—a celebration of sorts. Emily is having Claire stay for the weekend so she'll be there, too." His eyes lit up as he explained the last part.

Jared chuckled lightly and smiled. "We promised Kim's parents that we would stay for dinner tonight, but I'm sure you guys will still be partying when we are done so we'll come over after we're finished at Kim's house."

"Cool, man," Paul said and slapped Jared on the back. "I hear Emily is making her famous chocolate chip cookies so I'll save you some."

"Thanks," I said, giggling. "Well, we had better get to class, Jared." I turned to my wolf, smiling secretively.

"You're right." He grinned right back. "See you guys later."

A chorus of goodbyes and see you laters went around the table as Jared took my hand, pulling me up and guiding me toward the cafeteria doors. I turned around as Jared practically dragged me away and waved lightly to the pack. They smiled and waved back before we disappeared into the school hallway.

I laughed loudly as Jared swung me around to ride on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, still laughing.

"Shh," he teased, "do you want to get caught ditching seventh and eighth period? I think not, Miss Previously-Perfect-Attendance."

I snorted lightly but placed a quick kiss on the side of Jared's burning neck. He shivered, almost unnoticeably, and I smiled. "Come on…just get us out of here, puppy."

_Make the choice to use your voice_  
_But don't get lost in the noise_

_Skip classes, take chances, have fun_  
_'Cause when it's over, it is done_  
_Skip classes, take chances, have fun_

I felt the ever-elusive sun dancing across my eyelids. I heard the wind whistling through the trees as it picked up dead leaves and set them down a few feet beyond. I smelled burning leaves and a comforting musky scent that could only mean one thing. I could taste that familiar scent on the tip of my tongue…just outside of my reach. I blinked my eyes open slowly to see an angular, stubble-covered jaw resting on my shoulder out of the corner of my vision.

Smiling, I reached up the hand that wasn't being held tightly in Jared's to lay it on the outside of his jaw. I ran a thumb lightly over his cheekbone. I brushed my fingers lightly across his lips, my fingers tingling as I felt his warm breath across my hand.

"I love you, Kim," he whispered, placing tiny kisses on the tips of my fingers.

I giggled, slightly ticklish. "I love you, too, Jared. Forever and always."

I felt him grin against my neck as he kissed his way up to my jaw. "Sounds like a plan."

And I thought that I could stay forever in our clearing, the place we first met, and be completely happy. I thought I could be here with Jared and never worry, never have to be touched by life's trying hardships. Of course, it doesn't work that way but having Jared next me—forever—made everything that much easier…that much more worth it.

_How did this come to an end?_  
_We shouldn't have to pretend_  
_Everything we know could change_  
_Will you remember my name?_  
_I hope you do honestly_  
_I'll keep you in my memory_

"So, Jared, how's that job at the garage going?" my father asked conversationally as we all moaned over mom's meatloaf.

"It's actually going really great." Jared smiled happily. "Most of the people on the reservation had to take their cars over to Forks to get them fixed or inspected before but now they can do all that right here. I mean, Forks isn't that far of a drive, but I think they like the convenience of having a do-all sort of garage right next-door."

"I think I like the idea of that, too," my dad agreed. "I might just have to stop by soon. I think my baby might just need a new clutch," he lamented, referring to his '98 Mustang Cobra convertible that mostly just sat in the garage.

"No problem, just bring it by tomorrow. I work until six."

I smiled widely, eating my meatloaf. It was almost surreal to watch my parents strike up conversation willingly with Jared. We normally had dinners like this once every month or so and my parents never failed to welcome Jared warmly into their home. I was incredibly happy at how hard they had tried in the beginning to accept my decision regarding college, even suggesting that they pay for online courses. I didn't tell them yet that Jared had already offered. I could tell at times that they were disappointed but more so because they had really thought Stanford was what was best for me. I think they finally understood that La Push was really where I needed to be though.

"Oh, um, mom?" I interrupted quietly while my father and Jared continued to discuss cars.

"Yes, honey?" she questioned sitting up straighter in her seat.

I smiled internally. Prim and proper mom never left though. "Emily and Sam are having a get together tonight and invited us. Do you think me and Jared could head out after we finish with dinner and cleaning up?"

"Oh, sure." She seemed to hesitate a bit before leaning in a bit. "But maybe bring back some of her deserts. They are absolutely delicious and I just need to figure out how she makes them."

I laughed lightly. "I could just ask her for the recipe. I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving it to you."

My mom looked a little surprised but recovered quickly. "Oh, yes, of course…of course."

_Make the choice to use your voice_  
_But don't get lost in the noise_

_Skip classes, take chances, have fun_  
_'Cause when it's over, it is done_  
_Skip classes, take chances, have fun_

**(Jared's POV)**

I ran my fingers lightly over the back of Kim's hand that lay on the console between us. I enjoyed the warm feeling of her silky skin against my rough fingers. I brought her hand to my mouth and placed a kiss on her palm before grasping it tightly in my own and resting our intertwined hands on my leg. I took my eyes off the road to glance over at Kim. She smiled at me as the wind blew through the open window and played in her hair.

_Beautiful_. My Kim, my imprint. I will never want for anything as long as she is by my side. Which is why I planned to ask her to move in with me after graduation. I tensed up just thinking about it and the knuckles on my hand that gripped the steering wheel turned white. My palms started to sweat and I hoped that Kim didn't notice. I was so nervous I almost fell apart. I just hoped to God that Kim would put me out of my misery and agree as soon as I asked her.

We pulled up to Sam's and parked in the street, seeing as how the whole pack had already taken up the spots in their small driveway. I turned the truck off and stepped out, walking quickly around to open the passenger door and help Kim out. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my side, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Come on, sweetheart. It looks like everybody's here," I said quietly.

_I have waited so long_  
_To write this song for you_  
_And I hope you like it_  
_I have waited so long_  
_To write this song for you_  
_And I hope you like it_  
_I have waited so long_  
_To sing this song with you_  
_And I know that you'll like it_

"You ask her yet, man?" Paul inquired lowly as he sauntered up to stand beside me.

I turned my head to look at him quickly before turning back to watch Kim as she chatted with Emily across the room. "No…I'm nervous as hell, and I think I might just throw up if I asked her now. I don't really think Emily would appreciate that."

"You gotta relax. I'm sure she'll say yes…I mean she loves you to pieces, man. Even I can see that and I've been known to be pretty thick-headed."

I laughed and looked at Paul to see him grinning at me. "Yeah, I know. It's just that moving in together is a big step, and we're are still pretty young. I just—I'm just worried."

Paul took a sip of the beer he must have snagged from Sam's fridge and stayed silent for a few minutes. "You guys are imprints…usually that kind of stuff works itself out so don't worry too much."

"Easier said than done."

"Yeah…yeah, probably."

* * *

I turned toward the sound of someone clearing his throat. I almost laughed when I saw Paul standing on one of Emily's kitchen chairs, a glass of what looked to be sparkling cider in hand. Emily stood close by, looking almost as if she might pass out as the chair creaked with Paul's weight.

"Well…I'm going to attempt to make a toast. I always wanted to do one of these toast and speech things, but I was informed that it probably wasn't in my best interest because I might say something stupid. Whoever said that was stupid—probably right but stupid."

Laughter trickled throughout the room.

"I just thought that we should all celebrate making it through everything this past year. We faced many, um..._adversities_," he said, being mindful of the few humans scattered throughout the party, "in the past twelve months, but we managed to bring them down together. We had our high and low points but we made the most of both. I, uh, just wanted you all to know that I'm proud to be your brothers," he finished, blushing faintly.

"Is Paul blushing?" Embry called out loudly while a few of the other pack members catcalled and whistled.

"Shut up, pup," he retorted angrily. "I try to say something meaningful and look what happens."

"We're just messing, Paul," Seth cut in good-naturedly. "We agree and we are glad to have stood beside you. Without my brothers this year would have been a lot harder." We all knew he was talking about his dad. "So thanks, guys,"

Sam moved slightly, taking his arm off of Emily and standing in front of Paul, who still stood on the chair. "I for one am glad to have all of you as brothers. I couldn't ask for a more loyal family."

"Alright, alright," Paul mumbled impatiently. "Everyone put your glasses, party cups, whatever in the air."

Everybody chuckled but did as he said.

Paul took a deep breath and looked around the room. "To new brothers, sisters"—he winked at Kim—"and family. May we not have shit luck and always have an abundance of Emily's cookies." He downed his glass of cider like it was alcohol.

"And thank you for the sentimentality, Paul." Sam sighed but laughed nonetheless.

_Skip classes, take chances, have fun_  
_'Cause when it's over, it is done_  
_Skip classes, take chances, have fun_

I walked over to Kim, who was seated on the couch playing with Claire. I smiled at the two before interrupting.

"Hey, Claire, do you think I could steal a minute with Kim?" I asked, bending down to kneel in front of the little girl on the couch.

"Yeah," she said reluctantly.

"I promise to bring her right back."

She giggled and smiled happily. "Okay."

Kim leaned in to give her kiss on the cheek as she picked her up and held Claire on her hip. I watched as she went quickly over to Quil, handing Claire to him. He smiled brightly and bounced the little girl in his arms, kissing her chubby cheeks.

"Let's go outside," I suggested when Kim was standing in front of me again.

She smiled and nodded as I lead her through the kitchen and out the back door to stand in the backyard.

The sun was almost below the horizon and barely visible through the trees of the woods. Kim was watching the sunset and I slid my arms around her waist from behind, pulling her up against me. I felt clammy and slightly sick as knots tightened in my stomach. I had to ask her now…before I fainted like a girl.

"Kim, I love you…so, so much. I think you, uh, p-probably already know that I want to marry you someday," I said, stumbling through my words. "I just think we should wait a little bit…I mean we are still young and all and—"

"Jared?" she asked, concerned.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm screwing this up, aren't I? Well, anyway I, um, bought this small house, cottage thing kind of close to here, and I want you to move in with me after graduation." I heard her breath hitch. "So my question is, uh, will you? Move in with me, I mean?"

"Jared," she said slowly.

And this was it. She was going to say no. My stomach plummeted and I felt that familiar painful tug in my heart. Okay…okay. Get it together, Jared, I thought to myself. Don't break down now. It will just hurt Kim more. It'll be fine. Maybe she just wants a little time to think. Maybe she—

"Um, Jared, did you hear me?" Kim's voice said hesitantly.

I snapped to attention. "Sorry, what?"

"I said that it sounds like a great idea." She laughed, giggling. "I think we are a little young, but I am sure about us and I love you." She reached up and placed a light kiss on my lips. "My parents might be a bit upset with you," she breathed into my ear. "And to think you guys were doing so well."

I chuckled. "I love you, Kim_. __Que quowle_," I whispered into her hair.

"Of course…forever. I love you, Jared."

I leaned in, resting my forehead against hers. I tilted my head and pressed my mouth to her lips. I took my time kissing her, loving the feeling of her closeness. I placed my hands on her hips and squeezed her slightly. I felt her smile against my mouth. I slid my arms further around her waist and lifted her up off the ground in a bear hug, keeping my lips attached to hers. It didn't really get better than this. Taking a few chances and a little push—well, shove—by Fate and I got to spend the rest of my life with Kim, my life…my imprint.

* * *

**_Ending A/N: You like? I hope so, but you can always make sure I do by leaving it in a review :) Anyway, just let me know what you think. It's been a great fifteen chapters and an epilogue and I bid you adieu...for now :)_**

**_Oh, and translations..well, on small one :)_**

******___Que quowle—stay with me forever_**


End file.
